Alba
by Kami Inuzuka 120
Summary: Tome la decisión de actuar mas normal que el resto, pero nunca pense que esto nos llevaría de nuevo a una pelea...
1. Prefacio Capitulo 1

Antes de comenzar con esto, quisiera felicitar a Mez!!!! Feliz cumple!!!!! Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien ^^

Y se que tal vez este no sea un regalo del todo, pero pues, esta dedicado a ti.

Es el primer capitulo de esta historia y pues, espero que les guste.

Bri, gracias por la ayuda y perdón, pero ya no podía esperar por subir la historia =P

Segundo caso: Si subo los capítulos muy lento, es porque tengo supervisor xD

Tercer caso: la historia tratara sobre la relación de Renesmee y Jacob, así que verán un poco menos a los demás, jo!

*****************************************

PREFACIO:

_BELLA:_

Muchas historias pueden tener un final feliz o un final no tal feliz, pero el mió había terminado en el comienzo de una nueva vida y, al mismo tiempo, un comienzo no muy agradable.

Ahora pasábamos por una vida un tanto más normal, pero aún así, jamás creí que todo cambiaría y que podíamos ser felices como familia, una familia mas unida que cualquier otra por muchos siglos. Todo parecía bien cuando deje que él tomara esa decisión, pero una vez mas nuestras vidas se verían implicadas en una nueva problemática en donde todos resultábamos en peligro, pero, no se como, sabia que ellos podían tomar la mejor decisión... aunque eso implicara la vida de los demás miembros de la familia.

Puede que haya sacrificios, pero mientras nuestra familia este bien no tenemos nada que perder. Ahora se que no estarán solos y, que de alguna manera, saldremos adelante aun siendo ellos nuestros enemigos, ahora somos la familia mas poderosa en el mundo vampiro.

Así, una vez mas, terminábamos inmiscuyéndonos con hombres lobo; pero esta vez, no eran nuestros aliados. Querían vernos muertos, y más por la traición de uno de ellos, uno que había encontrado el amor y la felicidad en un semi-vampiro.

_RENESMEE:_

Había tomado la decisión de ser feliz con él, sin importar lo que alguien mas pensara, nada, ni nadie nos separaría nunca. Él lo había dejado todo por mí, por seguir a mi lado, y verlo a él me hacía muy feliz, dijeran lo que dijeran.

Mi madre estaba más preocupada de lo habitual, y a punto de llegar al límite. A pesar de ser mucho más madura que ella, también me preocupaba el rumbo que podrían tomar las cosas.

Papá me recordaba a cada momento que todo saldría bien, y como es que desde el día en que nací, su voz me tranquilizaba. Ellos estaban cada vez mas cerca, y con ellos también mi futuro, mi felicidad, y lo que yo mas quería en la vida.

No quería vivir esto de nuevo, sus rostros seguían en mi memoria, en mis pensamientos; y ahora este sería el reencuentro después de siete largos años.

*****************************************

_Después de felices por siempre_

Habíamos tomado la decisión de llevar una vida "normal" lejos de Forks a miles de kilómetros de ese lugar encantado. Nada había sido sencillo, aunque tal vez el hecho de tener que mantener a nuestra hija lejos de humanos y así evitar que descubrieran una parte de ella, parecía menos estresante gracias al hecho de que Jacob nos acompañaba. No quería mentirle a Charlie, así que habíamos acordado que solo yo le llamaría y eso sería solo por medio del celular.

Esa había sido nuestra vida durante siete años, y era justamente lo que queríamos. Renesmee había alcanzado la madurez como semi-vampiro, y entre toda esa felicidad había algo que todavía no me agradaba, no estaba conforme con la impronta de Jacob, aunque no sería capaz de separarlos y esa era la razón por la que el viajaba con nosotros. Había abandonado todo cuanto el tenía en Forks, dejó a Sam a cargo de Leah y Seth, y aunque Leah intentaba detenerle a regañadientes acepto volver a estar bajo el mando de Sam y Seth había desistido días antes de que se marchara.

-Jacob, Renesmee, ya esta su cena- Y aún siendo vampira no olvidaba lo que es cocinar, y menos con Jake, aquí, que podía comer por todos.

Ambos atravesaban el umbral de la puerta tomados de la mano, y como era costumbre, solo se veían a los ojos, hasta que llegaron a donde yo estaba.

Renesmee había aceptado comer como humana solo para acompañar a Jake y en sus tiempos libres decidían irse a cazar.

Jake mantenía ese aspecto joven como en sus diecisiete primaveras y eso era porque había decidido vivir con Renesmee, así como yo con Edward. Al parecer las leyendas Quileutes tenían razón, y si el no abandonaba su forma lobuna, jamás envejecería, decisión que Jake había tomado, aunque su físico parecía mas de una persona de ya veintisiete años.

-Oye Bella ¿no crees que Nessie es apta entrar a la escuela?

-Si, pero ese es un tema que se debe tratar con toda la familia

Jamás había pensado en eso, Edward y yo lo veíamos innecesario, ya que desde pequeña había comenzado a leer libros de una temática muy avanzada, hasta llegar a los libros de medicina de Carlisle.

-Sigo sin verlo necesarios… perro…

La voz de mi esposo provenía de la sala de estar donde la demás familia se encontraba, y ese era el "apodo" que Edward le había puesto a su lobuno yerno, y que Renesmee tanto odiaba.

-Papa…

Esa era la voz cantarina de Renesmee cuando quería dejar claro que ese apodo no le gustaba, y aunque Jacob no dijera nada siempre terminaba en una discusión padre e hija.

-lo siento Nessie, no puedo evitarlo- contesto con una sonrisa petulante viendo a Renesmee –además, Jake no se queja-.

Cuando menos lo pensé, Renesmee se encontraba a un lado del sofá donde Edward se encontraba, dejándonos a Jacob y a mí solos mientras ellos discutían, y los demás Cullen se alejaban. Emmett y Rosalie gustaban de hacer apuestas, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces terminaban decepcionados, ya que ni Edward ni Renesmee terminaban la discusión como ellos querían, guardándose eso para otra ocasión.

-Pero no me gusta…

-Entonces solamente has de cuenta que no lo dije y ya

-No puedo evitarlo- Fue entonces que ella coloco la mano en su mejilla –por favor- Odiaba que Renesmee tuviera que usar un tono tan suplicante en Edward, pero más me molestaba que el mantuviera esa sonrisa que a mi me encantaba, pero que para Renesmee significaba otra cosa.

Sabía que Edward estaría leyendo la mente de Renesmee aunque ella le transmitiera lo que pensaba y sentía, pude saberlo porque la expresión de su rostro había cambiado.

-Esta bien, prometo controlarme- Su rostro era de resignación, pude notar como Jacob se reía para sus adentros mientras intentaba no ahogarse con un trozo que había ingerido segundo antes de la resignación de Edward.

-Ve a terminar tu cena- Le dijo Edward en tono paternal. Renesmee volvió a la cocina sentándose en su lugar frente a Jacob. Cuando al fin pude sentir una atmósfera tranquila, salí de la cocina y me dirigí al sofá donde Edward se encontraba.

-¿Qué opinas sobre lo que Jacob dijo?- Me pregunto Edward un tanto preocupado

-No estaría nada mal, Nessie necesita aprender mas cosas y también Jacob aunque ya se haya graduado- me senté a un lado de Edward, parecía estar pensando o tal vez, escuchando la conversación que Jacob y Renesmee tenían –podría ser tan siquiera un tiempo tendremos que mudarnos de nuevo ¿no?- nos mudábamos tan seguido que nunca durábamos ni siquiera un mes en la misma ciudad por el acelerado ritmo de crecimiento de Nessie.

-bella, cariño… ya no tenemos que mudarnos tan seguido, Renesmee al fin llegó a la madurez y ahora podemos estar aquí al menos hasta que se gradúe ¿no te gustaría?-.

Vaya, Edward parecía estar mas complacido en que su hija fuera a la escuela y eso que era el quien lo veía innecesario.

-No lo se Edward, me agrada la idea de permanecer aquí… pero lo de Nessie siento que es un tanto arriesgado

-¿Arriesgado? Por favor bella, Nessie tendrá a Jacob a su lado todo el tiempo no creo que debamos preocuparnos por algo así

-no es eso, si no que… bueno… la piel de Nessie se ve diferente también, no tanto como la nuestra…- me interrumpió antes de terminar…

-Encontraremos alguna escuela nocturna, y así no tendrás que preocuparte por ella- Parecía que Edward apoyaba la idea de Jacob, y estaba segura que Carlisle y los demás también –todo estará bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Claro, hablaba por si mismo. Retire el escudo protector de mi mente y le mostré miles de ideas que pasaron por mi cabeza desde el momento en que Jacob había preguntado eso.

-Sigo diciendo que no hay nada de que preocuparse

-De acuerdo, todo lo relacionado con ese asunto quedara bajo tu supervisión  
Tenía toda la intención de irme de la sala y subir a la habitación, pero no tome en cuenta que en ese momento saldría toda la familia, y estaba segura que era para apoyar la estúpida idea de Jacob y Edward.  
Me le quede mirando a Carlisle y Esme pero no hubo palabra articulada, así que sin mas me retire.

Las noches eran difíciles de pasar, no podíamos hacer mucho; ruido aunque estaba comprobado que Jake no despertaba y que Nessie no escuchaba nada gracias a los ronquidos de este mismo.

Me tumbe en el sofá y tome el primer libro que había cerca. Era un libro de hojas amarillentas, "Cumbres Borroscosas"; lo había leído unas veinte o más veces en mi vida humana y ahora, tal vez, si juntaba mis lecturas como vampira, contaría unas cien veces o mas. Edward no subiría al menos hasta que Jasper sintiera una atmósfera tranquila.

Observe el reloj de la pared, eran las nueve con treinta minutos y exactamente hacía cinco minutos que Jacob y Renesmee habían entrado a su habitación.

Había comenzado a leer el libro, pero en menos de quince minutos ya había llegado a la mitad de el. No podía mantener mi atención en el libro, porque escuchaba la conversación de Nessie y Jacob al otro lado de la habitación, no podía concentrarme, pero en el momento en el que iba a retomar mi lectura intentando ignorarlos, empecé a escuchar algo sobre, bebes y… lobitos?!

Me levante estrepitosamente del sofá y sin pensarlo dos veces salí de la habitación e irrumpí en la de Renesmee y Jacob.

-bella, ¿sucede algo?- Dijo Jacob con su magnifica sonrisa

-¿De que están hablando ustedes dos?

-Sobre una película de Disney, el libro de la selva… ¿nunca escuchaste sobre ella?- Dijo dulcemente Renesmee.

Rebusque entre mis memorias del pasado, muy en el pasado en el que era una niña, nunca había sido amante de las películas de Disney, pero al menos había escuchado sobre esa película y recordaba de lo que trataba.

-¿desde cuando les interesan las películas de Disney- Tenía que averiguar el porque de esa conversación o al menos el porque salió al aire. Un bebe que fue criado por lobos, ¿Qué era lo que tramaban estos dos? Ni siquiera en el tiempo en que llevaba conociendo a Jacob Black le vi esos gustos.

-No exageres mamá, Jake y yo no haríamos nada… además se que aún soy joven para eso, saca esas ideas cochambrosas de tu cabecita- Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de mi hija con ese tono de voz que tanto se le parecía al de mi esposo.

De alguna manera u otra, creo que las palabras de mi hija, aunque era buena mentirosa, al igual que su padre, y la sonrisa de Jake no ayudaba en la mentira de Renesmee.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso Jake?- fue la primera pregunta que se me ocurrió cuando supuse que estaban mintiendo –habla-.

-De que Nessie esta tan enojada de que pienses eso de nosotros que si no le tomo de la mano, saldría su vampiro interior- Comenzó a reírse bajo, terminando en una risotada –lo siento bella, será mejor que tranquilice a Nessie-

Me le quede mirando a Jake mientras abrazaba a Nessie, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido y mirándome. Como decía el dicho, si las miradas fueran puñales ya estaría muerta, pero creo que eso no aplicaba en mi. Me di media vuelta y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, regrese a mi habitación, tumbándome en el sofá, y tomando de nuevo "Cumbres Borroscosas".

Edward se asomó por la puerta, justo en ese momento cerré el libro y lo mire indiferente…

-¿Qué necesitas?- normalmente usaba ese tono de voz indiferente con el cuando había algo que me molestaba, y si que estaba molesta.

-Puedo quedarme abajo si es que aún estas enojada, pero déjame decirte que esos dos simplemente necesitan algo con que entretenerse- me dijo el sin entrar en la habitación desde el marco de la puerta, permaneció con los brazos cruzados apoyado en el mismo.

-Jajaja, eso lo se amor… pero a lo que me refiero es que ellos son mas humanos que nosotros-

Y entre risas fue que el me dijo eso, era verdad, Nessie solo era mitad vampiro y ella si dormía y se cansaba; y Jake, por mas hombre lobo, seguía siendo humano.

*****************************************

Bueno, lamento que haya sido un poco corto, pero es para lo mas que di en ese momento y además de que, no me gustan los capitulos extremadamente largos.

Por el momento es todo, así que nos veremos en el proximo capitulo ^^

Dejen sus reviews please!!! Denme animos para tener mas locas ideas xD.

Poco a poco irán haciendo acto de presencia varios personajes que darán mas enfasis en esta historia.

Nota: Personajes propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.


	2. Compras y Decisiones

_Bien, aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Esta vez se lo dedico a Luiz!!! Mi pequeño saltamontes, jejeje; que por cierto me ayudo mucho con el primer capitulo =P _

_Bueno, este capitulo es mas extenso, por eso me tarde mas en ponerlo _

_Espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen sus reviews, compartanlo con sus __amigs__ que les guste Crepusculo_

_Gracias a los que leyeron el primer capitulo y a los que leeran este._

_Comencemos!!!!!_

_***********************************_

_**Compras y Decisiones**_

Siempre caía rendida después de un día entero con Jake; mi Jake. Por las mañanas era la primera en despertar, bueno, sin contar a la demás familia, ya que ellos no dormían; Jake me abrazaba con su enorme corpulencia, impidiéndome salir de entre sus cálidos brazos hasta que se despertaba. Dormíamos con la refrigeración encendida, por Jake, que se moría de calor y por mí, ya que con su calor corporal bastaba para que yo comenzara a sudar.

Me había acostumbrado tanto a sus ronquidos, que ya ni los escuchaba y no me molestaban en absoluto, incluso parecían adormecerme, tanto que volvía a cerrar los ojos después de despertarme.

-Buenos días Ness

Rayos, había llegado la hora y Jacob seguía sin dejarme salir. Alice entraba a la habitación sin importarle que y llegó hasta mi lado de la cama.

-Te invito a almorzar, y después de compras como habíamos quedado- Su voz cantarina y su cara de duendecillo me fascinaban, era un poco más pequeña que yo en estatura, pero seguía siendo mayor que yo.

-Si, esta bien Alice… en cuanto pueda salir de aquí- Le sonreí mientras señalaba el enorme brazo de Jake sobre mi cintura –Tendré que despertarlo.

-Adelante, te espero…

Salió con su paso bailarín de la habitación y cerro la puerta de nuevo. Había aceptado la moda que Alice daba a mi closet, más sin embargo había algunas veces que la contradecía y prefería dar la ropa a algún lugar que en verdad la necesitara, tenía una que otra blusa preferida, y ella siempre insistía en cambiarla por otra mejor y más "bonita"… cosa que yo no aceptaba. Era tal vez la única que podía desafiar los gustos de Alice, y aunque cuando podía compraba mis clásicos Jeans, sin importar el estilo, me gustaban tanto como a mi madre.

Deje de pensar en las peleas que había tenido con ella por unos Jeans y unas faldas de mezclilla, y me concentre en como despertar a Jacob, nada fácil.

-Jake… despierta…- Y sólo obtuve un gruñido y un bostezo –Jake- le di un empujoncito, grave error, ya que me arrastro con el y quedándose boca arriba conmigo pegada a un costado –Rayos Jacob, ya es de día y tengo que ir de compras con Alice-.

Se volvió a mover, y no obtuve nada por mis esfuerzos. Sólo tenía una opción, empujarlo hasta que me soltara y eso implicaba que él cayera de la cama.

Me atreví a hacerlo, ya lo había hecho y era divertido escuchar el golpe sordo de su cuerpo al caer contra el suelo. Fui empujándolo poco a poco hasta que… PUM…

-Ey!!!!! Ey… Hmmmm…

Pude ver en los ojos de Jake que algo tramaba, y cuando menos lo pensé tenía un brazo sobre mí y este mismo me jaló para caer sobre Jake.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque no despertabas y necesito irme con Alice, quedamos en ir de compras ¿Nos acompañas?- Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, sabía cual era su respuesta, e inmediatamente la vi reflejada en los mismos, pero más por su expresión –Por favor, no me puedes dejar sola con Alice- Comencé a hacer mi puchero de convencimiento con él. Abajo, mi padre se moría de la risa mientras mi enfurecida madre esperaba a que este le diera una respuesta –No puedes negarte, por mi… por fis-.

Dio un largo suspiro, me miraba con un gesto en forma de reproche y sabía lo que este significaba…

-Sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera, incluso si tengo que hacer eso…

-Gracias!!

Me puse en pie de un salto y comencé a husmear en mi lado del armaría, lógicamente no podía usar nada muy destapado por la histérica de mi madre. Tome unos Jeans y una blusa naranja y me dirigí al baño.

Llevaba treinta minutos en el baño, y fue cuando escuche como Jacob me llamaba…

-Ness, llevas mucho tiempo en el agua, te vas a arrugar- Me dijo en un tono molesto y burlón para darme carilla.

-Si, si…

Y sólo para hacerlo enojar un poco más, me retrase más en el baño; me acomode el pelo después de ponerme la ropa, y luego me maquille. Todo esto en otros treinta minutos.

Abrí la puerta del baño y salí, Jacob estaba tumbado en la cama con la ropas sobre su pecho y haciéndose el dormido.

-Deja de hacerte el dormido

-Aja

-Hmmm… ¿Cómo me veo hoy?- Modele la ropa que había escogido. El negro ojo de Jake me miro de pies a cabeza -¿Y bien?

-No esta mal

-¿Sucede algo Jake?

-No es nada, pero te verías mejor con algo más fresco… ligero, tú sabes…

-Mamá se pondría histérica si me ve salir con algo así- Era por ella que me había acostumbrado al calor, más no al calor de Jacob en las noches –Mejor ve a bañarte, ya hicimos esperar mucho a Alice.

Me retiro de su camino y entró al baño, mientras el estaba dentro, yo me dedique a buscar unos zapatos que combinaran con mi ropa. Al octavo par de zapatos, escuche la puerta del baño abrirse y a Jacob listo. Quince minutos…

-Te gane amor

-Hmmm…- tome unos converse y me los puse, combinaban perfectamente con lo que llevaba puesto. Me di media vuelta y le sonreí –Vámonos-.

Jake me sonrió y tomo mi mano, bajamos las escaleras y antes de llegar al último escalón…

-Se supone que tienes mejor que esa

-Pero con esta estoy más cómoda

Ahí vamos de nuevo, la típica pelea por la moda que siempre tenía con Alice, y sólo por ir a desayunar e ir de compras.

-Regresa por esa escalera y cámbiate

-No pienso hacerlo

-Osh, te pareces tanto a tu madre en ese sentido

-me alegra saber eso- Seguí bajando las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, sólo escuche a Alice en la sala, quejándose con Jasper -¿Qué le pasa a Alice?

Pregunte a mi padre que se encontraba cerca, aunque no tanto, cerca de mama; quien me observaba para verificar como me había vestido y si llevaba algo apropiado para su gusto, y una vez satisfecha, se volvió a otro lado.

-Le estresa que no uses lo que ella compra para ti- Me contesto entre risas, le encantaba que fuera yo quien le llevara la contra –¡eres mi heroína!-.

Papá se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente, salió de la cocina y escuche como se acercaba a Jacob…

-Esta enojada, así que es mejor que no entres

-Gracias

Mi padre defendiendo a su yerno, normalmente así lo hacía cada vez que mamá se enojaba porque no le contaba nada y esta quería acabar con Jacob.

-Nos vemos luego mamá…

-Si, diviértete

Antes de salir de la cocina, tome una botella de agua del refrigerador y salí de ahí después de darle un beso de despedida a mi progenitora.

Al salir de la cocina pude sentir un aura de enfado, la de mi madre. Sólo quería salir de esta atmósfera, y no esperaba que Jasper la controlara, ya que el iría con nosotros.

-Vamos Alice

-Hmmm… si

Seguía un poco molesta, pero una vez fuera esperaba que se le pasara. Subimos a su Porche Amarillo y arrancamos hacía el centro comercial.

No tardamos nada en llegar, Alice escogía los más cercanos a la casa y siempre terminábamos con buenas compras y bastante dinero gastado, aunque suponía que eso no le molestaba a nadie. Nos estacionamos lo más cerca posible del lugar, y con sombra…

-Bien, ¿quieren comer primero?

-Si, pero… ¿Qué harán ustedes mientras?

-Sólo "beberemos" un Capuchino- Me respondió Jasper abrazando a Alice por la cintura mientras caminábamos ya dentro del establecimiento –Así que, será mejor que coman de prisa

-Hmmm… si, lo que digas

Nos dirigimos a un restaurante y sin importar nada, Jake pidió una cantidad exorbitante de comida, como siempre; algo que a nadie le preocupo, ya que no había mucha gente. Por mi parte, sólo pedí un desayuno ligero y pensaba lo que quería comprar y conseguir.

Termine de comer, pedí un trozo de pastel de queso como postre, y cuando me llego, Jacob ya había comido seis platos llenos de comida y, ahora, ordenaba una tarta de manzana, cosa que no le duro más de cuatro bocados y ya llevaba la mitad de la misma. Cuando hubo finalizado, Alice pidió la cuenta y me aleje para no escuchar cuanto era lo que se tenía que pagar.

-¿Satisfecho?

-Si, mas que suficiente

-Abusón, sólo por que Alice paga

El me respondió con una de esas sonrisas que hablaban por el, me abrazo por la cintura y nos adelantamos un poco a Alice y Jasper, quienes nos dieron alcance.

-Hay buenas boutiques aquí en Londres, y hay una que quiero visitar

-Alice, no me gustan las boutiques

Note como poco a poco fruncía el ceño mientras me miraba, y yo, la mire con un rostro inexpresivo pero a la vez con furia, coraje.

Fue en ese momento que sentí como Jasper comenzaba a controlar nuestras emociones, y si no fuera por el, Alice y yo estaríamos en una pelea inevitable.

-Esta bien, iremos a donde tu quieras, pero la ropa la escojo yo

-Está bien

No me gustaba la forma en que Alice desechaba nuestra ropa, y menos con el gusto de tener una nueva moda cada mes, y mucho menos si era de boutique. Toda esa ropa iba a dar a lugares que no sabía ni a donde…

-¿Qué te parece esta tienda Alice?

-Veamos que tiene esa tienda que te llame la atención y algo que me agrade a mí

Sonrió mientras caminaba hacía la tienda de ropa que había visto, di un suspiro mientras caminaba dos metros detrás de ella con Jake a mi lado

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco, aunque no creo que no lo sientas- le conteste con una media sonrisa tomándolo más fuertemente de la mano, pero no le transmití sentimiento alguno. Había aprendido a controlar mi don, y ahora, cada vez que no quería que Jacob sintiera lo que pensaba y sentía, lo bloqueaba.

Esta acción me agotaba, no sabía cual era mi límite ya que muchas veces lo hacía inconscientemente y otras solo como en estos casos.

-Ness, date prisa o me llevare lo que me guste a mí…

-Hmmm, no te daré ese privilegio

-Te esta dando oportunidad de escoger…

Le di un codazo a Jacob, aunque creo que me dolió un poco más a mí que a el, era costumbre que yo terminara sobándome el codo mientras se reía de mi aún, infantil actitud. Entre en la tienda de ropa, había mucha que me gustaba pero… me dirigí a la sección de Jeans y Mezclilla.

-Todo menos eso…

-Lo siento Alice, si voy a entrar a la escuela quiero estar cómoda

-Pero también debes estar a la moda

-Entonces quiero ropa moderna… pero no a tu estilo Alice

Note como sonreía, sabía que estaba conforme de que escogiera mi ropa, pero no de que impidiera en sus gustos hacía mí. Su ropa era muy colorida, tenia buen estilo y me agradaba, pero no me gustaban los colores tan llamativos.

-¿Qué te parece esto alice?- Pregunte mostrándole unos jeans entubados combinándolos con una blusa de tirantes y una chaqueta que llegaba a la cintura -A mi me agrada.  
-No me gusta...  
-Pero a mi si, yo si me lo llevo

-Esta bien... como quieras, yo quería este vestido para ti- Me mostró entonces un vestido rojo con blanco, estilo caramelo de navidad con cinto a la cintura y mangas un tanto flojas -Se te vería muy bien.  
-En navidad Alice...  
Me reí un poco de mi palabras, aunque era cierto... quedaría muy bien en Navidad y también tal vez la complacería en sus gustos de vestirme como ella al menos una vez en la vida.

-Me lo pongo, pero solo en Navidad  
-Pfff...

-Ni pienses que lo usare para ir a la escuela

-Buscare otra cosa

Jasper y ella desaparecieron de mi vista en un santiamén, Jacob me ayudaba con alguna que otra prenda, no tenía tan mal gusto después de todo o... era que ya se había acostumbrado a mi moda.

Seguimos en la misma tienda por una hora, salimos un poco llenos de ahí y nos dirigimos a otra. Así consecutivamente hasta que solo podíamos ver a Jasper y Jacob con las manos llenas de bolsas y algunas cajas de zapatos nuevos.

Cinco horas y habíamos recorrido las tiendas de arriba para abajo, estaba cansada y contenta de tener ropa que me agradara, pero ver la expresión de Jacob era mucho mas agradable, por alguna extraña razón le gustaba que yo tuviera ropa nueva, el no acostumbraba la moda de alice, y podía tener la ropa que quisiera sin que nadie le dijera o reprochara nada. Comenzaba a sentir lo que un humano sentía de vez en cuando, la necesidad de beber algo líquido.

-Tengo sed... ¿tu no Jake?

-Si, también...

Mire a Alice, quien asintió con la cabeza y camino en dirección contraria. Jacob iba a mi lado con mi parte de las compras, lo veía un poco cansado, aunque quien no lo estaría después de cinco horas caminando detrás de dos chicas en busca de lo que más les gustaba. Tome asiento en una de las mesas en la zona de comidas, Jake dejo los paquetes debajo de la mesa mientras que Alice y Jasper ordenaban por nosotros dos.

Mientras hablaba con Jake, desvíe la mirada un par de veces a las otras mesas, pero me intrigo un chico que se encontraba solo a dos mesas de la nuestra con una malteada en la mesa y un celular en una de sus manos.

-¿Sucede algo Ness?

-Eh?, no es nada Jake... solo que ese chico... me miro hace unos momentos...

Los negros ojos de Jacob fueron a dar al chico de cabellos negros, quien se percato de la penetrante mirada de mi lobo y fue en ese justo momento cuando Alice y Jasper llegaron con nuestras bebidas.

-Espero que sean de su agrado...

-Gracias Alice

Tome mi bebida y de un sorbo tome la mitad, aunque para Jacob fue poco, para mi era suficiente. Evite un poco el cuerpo de Alice quien estaba frente a mi charlando con Jasper, mire de nuevo al chico pelinegro y este me miro a mi también. Regrese a mi postura normal mientras volvía a tomar mi bebida, terminándola en dos sorbos más.

-Rayos, lo olvide...

-¿Que sucede Alice?

-Emmett me pidió que le comprara algo...

La mire con curiosidad, ¿Emmett encargándole algo a Alice?...

-Chicos, ustedes dos adelántense al auto... Jasper y yo iremos por el encargo de Emmett

-Si, esta bien

Alice y Jasper se pusieron en pie de un salto y corrieron a paso humano hacía las tiendas de nuevo. Los perdí de vista en la primera vuelta que dieron.

-No deja de mirarte...

-Jake, no te pongas celoso por favor... no se ni quien es o que es... ya no se sabe!

-Vayamos al auto como dijo Alice...

-Si, supongo que es lo mejor...

Ayude a Jake con algunas bolsas, tome los dos vasos y los deposite en la basura. Di unos cuantos pasos mientras palpaba las bolsas de mi ropa en busca de mi celular y las llaves del porche de alice, pero por ver hacía los lados y al mismo tiempo hacía abajo, roce con la palma de mi mano el brazo de alguien...

-Lo toque...

-Tocaste... ¿que?

-Al chico... al que paso a mi lado...

Jake y yo volteamos hacia atrás, y entonces lo reconocí... era el mismo chico que estaba dos mesas frente a mi. ¿Se habría percatado ese chico de mí? o... me ignoro por completo.

-Tranquila, si hubiera sentido algo te habría volteado a ver...

-Pero es que no tenía bloqueados mis sentimientos

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, estoy completamente segura que le transmití algo...

-Tranquilízate, vayamos al auto y a calmarte antes de que Alice y Jasper vuelvan

-Esta bien...

No me quede muy conforme, me preocupaba que eso pudiera afectar en algo. Jacob y yo caminamos en silencio todo el trayecto hasta el auto, la sombra que lo acogía estaba por terminar y si alice y Jasper no se daban prisa, Jake tendría que tomar el volante y llevarlo hasta la puerta del establecimiento. Ambos subían al auto en un santiamén...

-¿Que te encargo Emmett?

-No te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresita...

Me dedico una sonrisa mientras arrancaba el Porche y conducía camino a casa. Pude saber que Jasper no se percataba de mis emociones en ese momento, o si no una mirada de sus penetrantes ojos me estuvieran ahora intentado controlar. Jacob me paso un brazo por detrás del cuello y yo me apoye en el, sentía el latir de su corazón en mis oídos, los cuales no eran tan agudos como los de mi demás familia, pero los escuchaba.

Llegamos a casa después de un rato, y justo en el momento antes de quedarme dormida. Baje del auto y entre en la casa, sabía que abusaba de Jake para que bajara mis cosas, pero solo quería tumbarme en mi suave y cómoda cama. Entre en casa, al parecer mis padres habían salido, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie; quedando solo Esme en casa, Carlisle trabajando de seguro.

-Bienvenida Nessie, ¿te divertiste?

-Si Esme, gracias...

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, es solo que estoy muy cansada, subiré a mi habitación...

La mirada maternal de Esme no era como la de mi madre y me gustaba mas, la sentí en mi espalda mientras subía las escaleras. Gire la perilla... entre y sin cerrarla y me encamine hasta la cama, donde me deje caer. ¿Como podía ser tan tonta? Justo en ese momento dejar de bloquear mi mente y tocar a alguien, si mi madre se enteraba daba por seguro que le daría un infarto, si es que pudiera darle en realidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, tu expresión no ah cambiado desde que salimos del centro comercial...

-No, no estoy bien Jake...

-Debes calmarte Nessie, solo preocuparas a Bella y a los demás... además Edward lo leerá en tu mente en cuanto entre a esta casa

-Maldición!!

Entonces recordé que mi padre ya sabía de se seguro mi preocupación y de como había ocurrido. Su don tenía límites, pero si no estaba muy lejos, entonces ya sabía de mi grave error... ¿Se lo habrá dicho a mama? ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Siete años ocultándome para que pasara lo que ellos más temían? Ahora nuestro secreto tal vez estaría revelado.

-Jacob, mi padre ya lo sabe... - Jake se quedo mirándome con ojos como de plato, pude ver que se había puesto nervioso, un poco... -Recuerda que su don tiene límite, pero si esta cerca, bueno... ya sabes.

-Rayos... lo olvide

Sabía que mis problemas eran también los de Jake, y los de el también eran míos; por eso fue que me dolió que dejara su pequeña manada, los jóvenes Clearwater habían abandonado a Sam desde que este mismo decidiera acabar con mi vida y la de mi familia. Cada vez que Jacob tomaba su forma lobuna podía escuchar la voz de sam, quien le contaba como estaban las cosas por Forks y la Push, aunque bueno, ahora que estábamos en lugares tan lejos la señal se había perdido un poco.

-Me quiero morir-

Dije en sentido de desesperación, Jake se sentó en la cama y me acarició la cabeza; siempre hacía eso cuando me encontraba en ese estado o estaba deprimida por algo. Entonces pude escuchar a lo lejos el auto de mi padre...

-Llegaron...

-¿Crees que le haya dicho algo a Bella?

-Entonces sería ella quien subiría de inmediato por las escaleras y entraría por esa puerta...

No quería ver quien era el que entraba por esa puerta y me condenara a la horca, ¿mi madre?... ¿mi padre?... ¿Carlisle?!! No, mi "abuelo" no sería capaz de apoyar la idea de mi madre, mi santo y joven abuelo vampírico... lo amaba hasta los huesos.

-Nessie...

Sentí como mi corazón dejo de latir por un macrosegundo, Jacob no gruñó ni izo movimiento alguno, así que... ¿no había peligro? Levante mi cabeza y vi que en la puerta se encontraba mi padre. Trague saliva, y me senté en la cama...

-¿Qué sucede papa?

-No tienes porque estar asustada, no le diré a tu madre... pero debes prometerme que intentaras tener mas control sobre tu don- Lo amaba por esa razón, siempre a mi favor y defendiéndome de la histérica y posesiva de mi madre -Se que no fue tu culpa, así que debes dejar de preocuparte y debes saber que Jasper sintió tu nerviosismo pero no quiso comentar nada delante de Alice.

-Gracias

La media sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro no basto para que mi padre se fuera de la habitación, sabía que estaba en mi mente buscando mi preocupación...  
-Nadie te condenara, no te preocupes...- Me dijo con una risa mientras se acercaba a nosotros -Será mejor que bajen, les tienen una sorpresa haya abajo...

-¿Sorpresa?- Me quede mirando a mi joven y apuesto padre, este se dio la vuelta y antes de salir nos miro, incitándonos a bajar -Esta bien, ya vamos...

Bajamos poco después de que mi padre se retirara de nuestra habitación, abajo solo estaban mi padre, Emmett, Jasper y Alice; desconocía el paradero de los demás. Vi que sobre la mesa se encontraba una caja envuelta, una caja lo bastante grande... ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa nos esperaba?!

Nos acercamos a la mesa, mis ojos se posaron en mi padre, y de ahí recorrieron a Alice, Jasper y por último a Emmett; quien rompió el silencio primero con una carcajada y luego con su habla...

-Es un regalo de nosotros para ustedes... ábranlo

Tome la mano de Jacob, quien pudo sentir mi nerviosismo y también le mostré las mil y un cosas que podía haber en esa gran caja que estaba envuelta, extrañamente, nadie cumplía años y tampoco era una ocasión especial. Me abrazo, y al soltarme; ambos comenzamos a desenvolver la caja, la destapamos y vimos que en su interior había una pequeña caja blanca.

Escuche a Alice reírse bajo y a mi padre un tanto exasperado, ya que nos estábamos tardando mucho en sacar lo que había en el interior. Jacob saco la caja blanca y debajo de esta, había muchas cosas más; introduje mi mano en la caja y saque ¿un videojuego?

-Ness, hay mas dentro de la caja...

Regrese la mirada hacía la caja y vi que las demás cosas, además de los videojuegos eran controles y accesorios diversos ¿De quién fue la idea? Mire a Emmett, quien se reía de mi expresión, y al mismo tiempo, mi padre le acompañaba en sus risas.

-No entiendo... ¿que significa todo esto?- Sabía que los cuatro presentes podían observar un signo de interrogación sobre mi, o tal vez lo veían en mi cara, no entendía el porque del regalo... -¿Podrían explicarnos el porque de este regalo?

-Claro Nessie, pero cálmate...- Me dijo mi padre mientras intentaba controlar la risa -Ayer le comente a tu madre que ustedes solo necesitaban algo con que entretenerse, ya que después de todo eran humanos.

"Cuando regrese aquí, Emmett me comento lo del videojuego y me pareció bien la idea de que tuvieran un entretenimiento. Así que se lo encargamos a Alice y Jasper, quienes por lo visto también aportaron algo.

-Entonces, ¿todo esto es nuestro?- Pregunte señalando la caja con su contenido y haciendo señas de que envolvía todo para que no hubiera duda -¿es en serio?

-Claro, todo es de ustedes... pero también deberán jugar con los demás

-Bueno, si... - Me quede sorprendida de que ellos pensarán un poco mas en nosotros, ya que después de que Jacob se uniera a la familia como "mi pretendiente", este había realzado lazos con Alice, Esme y Carlisle; seguía en pleito con Rosalie con chistes de rubias y, Emmett lo consideraba un buen compañero en casos de aburrimiento, cosa que a Jacob no le importaba mucho, ya que después de todo le interesaba mucho la fuerza que Emmett poseía.

-Entonces conéctenlo...

-¿Nosotros?- Fue lo que instantáneamente salió de mi boca cuando Alice dijo eso -Pero...

-Tranquila Ness, tu solo has lo que yo te diga

Jacob me puso su enorme mano sobre mi hombro para calmarme, pero lo cierto era que yo nunca había conectado las cosas eléctricas...

-Emmett estará cerca por si se traban

Fue mi padre quien nos dijo esas palabras y luego los tres salieron de la sala hacía sus habitaciones y Emmett se dirigió al comedor, fue entonces que vi a mi madre entrar a la casa con Esme y Rosalie.

Las tres se nos quedaron mirando, pasaron a las habitaciones; pero yo sabía algo se estaba cocinando entre todo este asunto. Jacob comenzó a pedirme los cables para conectarlo, aunque no era nada del otro mundo, me ponía nerviosa y terminaba haciendo algo mal. Deje que Jake se encargara del asunto y me puse a investigar los videojuegos. Carreras, Boxeo, Lucha libre, Peleas, Individuales, de todo...

-No están nada mal los juegos

-Espero que así sea, si no me quejare

-Si, como no...- Me reí ante el comentario de Jacob, ya que el nunca se quejaba de los regalos que nos hacían, ya fueran para los dos o separados -Oye, quiero ver este- Dije alzando un juego que llevaba en la portada conejitos -Probemos este ...

-Esta bien, veamos de que trata...

Jake introdujo el disco en la consola y... wuaw, controles inalámbricos, genial; base recargable... eso me agradaba mucho mas. Y así comenzamos a jugar, no estaba mal; parecía que todo se basaba en diversas pruebas, en diferentes lugares y se podía jugar de dos o más jugadores. Le llevaba ventaja a Jacob, parecía que me identificaba con este juego, habíamos terminado una de tantas pruebas y en ese momento, mis padres bajaban por las escaleras...

-Renesmee, necesitamos hablar sobre la escuela...

Oh oh, pobemas... y mucho menos me agradaba con el tono de voz que tenía, se escuchaba molesta...

-¿Sobre que?

-Tu padre encontro una escuela nocturna en la cual pueden estudiar, será de tu agrado...

-Mama, no quiero ir a una escuela nocturna, quiero ir a una escuela normal... como todos los adolescentes

-Entiende que no sabemos que tanto puede variar tu piel de la de nosotros y una persona normal, sigues siendo mitad vampiro...

-No, y esa es mi decisión...

Me miraba feo, enojada y no le tome mucha importancia. Volteó a ver a Jacob, y este solo la ignoro, tal vez ya sabiendo lo que mi madre le diría...

-No cuentes conmigo para convencerla, yo aceptare lo que ella decida...

Si mi madre pudiera ponerse roja, lo hubiera hecho del coraje que en esos momentos pude ver en ella. Se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras...

-Sus clases comienzan la próxima semana, no lleguen tarde- Papa se dio media vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras también.

No entendía nada, estaba bien que mi padre supiera lo que yo estaba pensando, pero... ¿Contradecir a mama de esa forma? Me sorprendía que siguieran juntos después de que el siempre me apoyaba en mis ideas, tan locas como las de Jake y a veces mas disparatadas que otra cosa.

Fue así como al poco rato Emmett y Jasper se nos unieron para jugar mas juegos, me retire un poco cuando comenzaron a jugar Boxeo, y cuando terminaron con un insignificante empate, regrese a jugar con Jake mas juegos y esta vez Alice fue quien tomo un tercer mando, que gracias al cielo se habían salvado los dos que había tomado para Jacob y para mí al comienzo.

_***********************************_

_Este capitulo fue hecho con mucho cariño, esfuerzo y dedicación._

_Se incluyen desveladas, pleitos con mi supervisora xD _

_Pero en fin, no quiero dar adelantos, así que será mejor que se vayan preparando por que este es el comienzo de todo..._

_Recuerden que siempre las desiciones llevan a algo, jeje _

Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos. También habra personajes de mi alocada cabeza =P


	3. Claro de Luna

_Hiii!!! Este capitulo esta dedicado a los que siguen esta historia *0*_

_Jeje, bueno... no quiero que coman mas ancias, así que mejor lean xD _

_*****************************************_

_Claro de Luna_

Habíamos decidido salir a cazar dos noches antes de ingresar a nuestra vida humana, una vida más "normal". Jake no tenía tantas ganas de cazar, por lo que no hicimos competencia como normalmente acostumbrábamos, pero para no dejarme sola, lo único que izo fue cazar el primer animal que se le atravesó en su camino.

-Jake… - Espere que algún gruñido o chillido me dijera que me había escuchado, pero ni siquiera hizo por voltear a verme –Se que aún te duele después de tantos años, pero estoy segura que pronto podrás recuperar conexión con Sam…

Esta vez si escucho lo que dije, sus ojos brillaron con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por entre las copas de los árboles, comenzó a mover su esponjada cola y comenzó a actuar como un cachorro, aunque no lo parecía, actuaba como tal.

-Regresaremos a Forks, o al menos podríamos ir a visitar a tu manada- Tenía ganas de ver al joven Seth, y también a los demás lobos –Si se lo pedimos a papá estoy segura que nos dejara ir o al menos nos acompañara

Sacudió su cabeza en respuesta, tal vez negación, de que no quería que mi padre nos acompañara. Me acerque a el y le tome el hocico con una mano, y con la otra mano le acaricie la cabeza, se alejo de mi con un movimiento brusco, tal vez le molesto que no le haya transmitido nada cuando le toque…

-Jacob, no puedo entenderte cuando estas en tu forma lobuna- Me había hecho enojar ¿Qué le pasaba esta vez? –Si quieres hablar será mejor que seas humano de nuevo…

Comenzó a rodar por el piso, su rojizo pelaje se lleno de ramitas y hojas secas, y también de tierra…

-No pienses que voy a bañarte- Le dije entre risas si eso era lo que quería. Volvió a la pose de cachorro y luego se acerco a mi, tumbándome son sus dos enormes patas –Oye!, me estas ensuciando… Jacob!!!

Intentaba alejarlo de mí, pero además de ser muy grande; tenía la suficiente fuerza en sus patas como para derribar a un oso el solo, era mucho más grande que Sam y los demás lobos, y era también un buen alfa.

-Noooo!!!!!- Me obligo a gritar en el momento en que comenzó a lamerme la cara con su gran lengua –Jacob… no lo… aléjate…

No entendía que le pasaba, primero se comportaba como un cachorro y después se alejaba de mi como si yo fuera un fastidio para el, y nuevamente volvía a su infantil actitud… pero aún así me estaba divirtiendo.

Dejo de lamerme la cara y luego vi un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo tan hermoso que era casi mucho más fuerte que el de la misma luna que nos daba su tenue luz. Se quitó de sobres de mi y pude ver que en mi playera solo quedaron las enorme huellas de Jacob pintadas, esta vez se había alejado de mi y pareció intentar controlarse en algo, ya que estampo su cabeza contra un árbol…

-Jake, quiero saber que te pasa… ¿acaso es algo que estás intentando descifrar? ¿Escuchas la voz de Sam?- No me volteo a ver en ninguna de las preguntas, entonces no había adivinado la pregunta –Me preocupas, dime que te pasa por favor…

Lo mire aún sentada en el piso, pero mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Él sabia muy bien que me dolía que no me contara las cosas, y fue entonces que se adentro entre los matorrales; había vuelto a su forma humana, y se había puesto el pantalón que llevaba atado en una sus patas…

-Lo siento Nessie, no quería preocuparte y mucho menos hacerte llorar…

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo, rodeándome con sus brazos e inundándome de un calor tan agradable que me izo estremecer. Me sorprendió un poco que su respiración se detuviera en mi cuello, lo cual izo que la piel se me enchinara y diera un respingo…

-Jacob… ¿Puedo saber en que estabas pensando cuando golpeaste la cabeza contra el árbol?- Pregunte mientras le abraza e intentaba calentarme con su calor –Por favor…

Lo mire a los ojos, pero este desvió su mirada y los cerro… Esto ya era personal, algo le pasaba y no quería decírmelo. Este suceso izo que me zafara de su abrazo, lo que provoco que se confundiera un poco…

-Ness…

-No…

-Pero, ya me confundiste…

-¿Y crees que yo no lo estoy? ¿Cómo es que cambias tan fácil?!

En un ágil movimiento el se encontraba sobre mi de nuevo, ambos nos agitamos, estábamos muy cerca uno del otro o tal vez como cuando dormíamos, pero había algo que lo hacia diferente; la seductora mirada de Jacob sobre mi…

-No se si sea correcto hacer esto, pero no puedo resistirme mas…

Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al mió, mi corazón parecía que fuera a explotarme en el pecho y este se complementaba con mi agitada y nerviosa respiración. Lentamente fui cerrando los ojos, entre más se acercaba Jacob a mí, su cálida respiración entraba por mi nariz y por mi boca; un aroma que no parecía el de un licántropo me adormecía, ¿Era esto el amor? Oh, solo… ¿El resultado de la imprimación?

_**********Flash Back**********_

Jacob y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en el tronco de un árbol varado a la orilla de la playa, normalmente parecían hacerse ahí fogatas, en la que yo había estado después de la partida de los Vulturi.

-Jacob- Mi infantil voz de niña pequeña estaba desapareciendo poco a poco -¿Por qué Sam y los demás decidieron ayudarnos con los vulturi?

-Mmmm, bueno… sucede que a Sam se le ablando el corazón y decidió echar una manita, o mejor dicho una pata- Se rió después de lo que dijo y luego me miro, yo estaba sentada en su regazo y su brazo me proporcionaba el calor necesario -Le llegaste al corazón Nessie, además... no podía dejar que acabaran con los que anteriormente fueron sus aliados.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que no se si lo entenderás o no- Me dijo un poco pensativo mientras se mordía el labio –es… una regla de los lobos…

Le mire y luego volteé a ver la luna reflejada en el mar, esa blanca e imponente luna que raras veces podía observarse desde la playa.

-Se que lo entenderé, y tal vez… así también pueda comprender el porque me siento tan bien estando contigo- Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, tenía un aroma delicioso para mi, un poco embriagador tal vez, pero me encantaba –Por favor…

Siguió dudando, pero al final solo me tomo en brazos, en ese momento llego Sam, seguido de Quil con Claire en brazos.

-Si ella te lo esta pidiendo, entonces díselo- Dijo Sam frente a Jacob –Claire en algún momento también debe saberlo…

Miré a Quil jugando con Claire, los había visto antes; miles de veces tal vez, pero… siempre veía que en la mirada de Quil se reflejaba algo más que un simple compañero o un amigo.

-Quisiera hacerlo yo solo, sin ayuda…

Contesto Jacob poniéndose en pie, no me bajo y me llevo hasta un acantilado, la luna se veía hermosa y los negros ojos de Jacob brillaron antes ese brillo.

-Ness… lo que pasa es que, yo… te escogí para que estés a mi lado- Su voz parecía sonar decepcionada en cierto punto, cosa que no entendía –Eso solo nos pasa a nosotros, los lobos… se le conoce como impronta

-¿Impronta?

-Es… algo mas fuerte que el amor a primera vista, yo te escogí a ti, más no se si tu me elijas a mí- ¿Por qué estaba triste? No me gustaba verlo triste –Puede que tal vez Bella no me acepte del todo, pero quiero ser feliz a tu lado, aunque en ese caso sería muy difícil que nos separaran…

-Quiero estar a tu lado siempre Jacob, no importa que suceda, y tampoco lo que mi familia piense… siempre estaré a tu lado y tú al mió…

_*******Fin del Flash Back********_

Fue por esa razón que Jacob había dejado todo en Forks, para seguir a mi lado y esperar a que yo creciera.

Nuestros labios se encontraron, ahora sentía como un vació en mi se llenaba y comencé a disfrutar mi primer beso de amor. Nos habíamos quedado tumbados en el suelo mirando la luz de la luna y las estrellas, cosa que no podíamos hacer en Forks; yo estaba casi sobre el, quien me proporcionaba calor.

-Debemos volver- Dijo Jacob mientras se enderezaba junto con migo –Bella me matara, es muy tarde…

-_No quiero volver_- Tome su mano trasmitiéndole mi pensamiento –_La noche es hermosa, jamás… me había sentido así_­…

Me acerqué a su rostro y está vez fui yo quien le beso, duramos casi un segundo así, pero el aire comenzó a faltarnos. Nos quedamos otro rato tumbados en el piso sin movernos de ahí.

Se sentía tan bien estar con Jacob a solas, sin mamá que nos gritara, o papá que estuviera leyendo nuestras mentes. Alice, que siempre interrumpía nuestros momentos a solas, al igual que Emmett…

Desee que ese momento nunca terminara, que pudiéramos estar los dos solos un tiempo, sin que nadie nos molestara, quería estar en Forks o mejor dicho en la Push, sobre el suelo húmedo y el verde paisaje que lo caracterizaba. Aunque tal vez en ese lugar estaríamos más observados que nunca, Paul era un rival nato de Jacob, y tampoco nos dejaría estar juntos; y Leah, ni se diga de ella.

Comencé a cavilar, el sueño comenzaba a invadirme pero no me dormiría, no ahora que tenía tiempo a solas con Jacob.

-Vamos Ness, es hora de volver a casa…

-No, aún…- Bostece –no me quiero ir…

Se levanto, pero no me dejo en el suelo y tampoco me dejo tirada, no necesitaba los dos brazos para levantarse, así que con uno me sostuvo y cuando estuvo de pie me cargó en brazos, y me acurruque en su pecho; como cuando yo aparentaba cinco años…

No sentí en que momento me quede dormida, el fresco aire y el calor de Jacob me agradaba, eso significaba que estaba corriendo. Escuche miles de sonidos, uno de ellos fue la voz de mi madre que comenzó a regañar a Jacob.

-Debieron haber vuelto hace mas de tres horas, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-No hicimos nada que no debiéramos, nos quedamos viendo la luna

Escuche una risita burlona, pero la voz de mi madre y la de Jacob estaban muy lejos. Abrí los ojos y vi el techo de mi habitación, me enderece y vi a mi padre sentado a un lado de mi…

-Vaya, pensé que no despertarías…

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Tú madre esta muy enojada porque Jacob y tú no regresaron a la hora que debían, Jasper esta intentado calmarla un poco

-¿Por qué no estas defendiendo a Jacob?

-Porque no quiero que Bella me interrogue sobre lo que hicieron, parece que estas mucho mejor después de eso…

Me sonrojé, pude sentir mis mejillas calientes y abrace mis piernas, ocultando mi cara en ellas. No era justo que mi padre supiera eso, no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero me era imposible no bloquear ese sentimiento.

Toque su rostro, le transmití lo que en verdad sentí y pensé, la sorpresa en su rostro era tan divertida, sabía que guardaría el secreto, al menos hasta que fuera el momento

-_"Por favor" _– Fue mi último pensamiento, deje mi mano caer sobre la cama de nuevo y escuche fuertes pisadas que provenían de la escalera -¿Si?

-Está bien, descansa hija

Me dio un beso en la frente y luego abrió la puerta antes de que Jacob lo hiciera y salió, entrando mi lobo.

-"No lo vuelvas a hacer Jacob Black o te va a ir muy mal"

Entró arremedando a mi madre después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, pero…

-Te escuche fuerte y claro, Jacob Black!!!

Un gruñido salió de su garganta y luego chasqueo los dientes, se quito la camisa y luego tomo su short para dormir, entrando al baño para cambiarse. Ya no era nada nuevo verlo sin camisa, así que lo hacía frente a mí, sin pena ni cohibición.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa

Le dije cuando se metió a la cama y me abrazó, pero pareció no escucharme, ya que me acercó más a su cuerpo.

-No tienes porque culparte Ness, Bella no puede conmigo- soltó una risita engreída y luego me beso el cabello –ella sabe que si me lastima, tú te pondrías triste, y ella no quiere verte así…

-De todas formas, la próxima vez no insistiré tanto…

Me acurruque y me quede dormida al instante, pensé en aquel bello momento, estaba segura que volveríamos al claro y esta vez si llegaríamos a tiempo para que mi madre no se enojara con Jacob.

El día siguiente, no hubo nuevas novedades. Nos la pasamos jugando con el Wii y comiendo palomitas; no había otra cosa que hacer, a menos de que Carlisle me necesitara en el hospital, o que Rosalie fuera a reparar algún coche, Jacob solo podía ser solicitado por Emmett… o mi padre, pero no estaba, al igual que mi madre.

Alice y Jasper, solo se iban de paseo a lugares variados cada día, procurando ser cuidadosos. Me tire en el sofá después de perder por onceava vez contra Jacob en el Box, aleje mi flequillo con un soplo retirándolo de mi cara y luego, Jake me sonreía.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

-No es nada… ¿te gustaría ir al claro de nuevo?

-Si, me encantaría- Conteste, y en la sonrisa de Jacob pude ver que reflejaba satisfacción o tal vez tranquilidad –Pero esta vez regresemos temprano…

-Jajaja, si Ness…

Deje una nota en la cocina, sabía que aunque Jacob y yo decidiéramos cualquier cosa, Alice nunca nos vería y eso implicaba también la preocupación de mi madre. En la posdata rectifique que volveríamos temprano, ya que mañana sería nuestro primer día en la escuela.

Llegamos al claro, Jacob estaba de mejor humor después de lo de ayer y eso me gustaba; podíamos hacer muchas cosas una vez que tenía buena cara. Lo había perdido de vista, lo que significaba que estaba convirtiéndose en su lobo interior, el clima en las noches era un tanto fresco y yo no llevaba chamarra como acostumbraba, así que en esos momentos, Jacob me cobijo con su cuerpo.

Su pelaje era tan suave, que sentía que me encontraba en una cama afelpada, aunque tal vez esta sería mucho más suave que la misma seda. Nos quedamos mirando la luna, aun teníamos tiempo de tal vez volver a cazar, pero estábamos muy cómodos, así que no nos inmutamos.

Pasó el tiempo, y me di cuenta de que ya se nos estaba haciendo tarde…

-Jacob, creo que es hora de volver

El levanto sus orejas, dio un bostezo y luego me miro, no quería volver.

-Vamos, o mamá te regañara de nuevo…

Un gruñido sordo salió de su garganta, se levantó y comenzó el camino a casa. ¿No pensaba volver a su forma humana?...

Llegamos a la casa, no había nadie en las calles o… al menos eso fue lo que pudimos escuchar y distinguir. Rosalie miro a Jacob desafiante…

-Vaya, parece que alguien adopto a un perrito faldero- Dijo sarcásticamente, intentando ser tierna en su palabras, cosa que no le salió –saquen al perro, o denle un baño…

Subimos las escaleras, mamá y papá no dijeron nada. Entramos a la habitación, deje que el se cambiara primero, ya que tenía que volver a su forma humana y espere afuera hasta el la abrió de nuevo y me jaló hacía adentro.

Me rodeo con sus brazos y luego me propino un cálido beso. Abajo escuche como papá intentaba alejarse de mama para poder reírse a gusto, aunque no pareció notar que este intentaba no reírse.

Me cambie y me metí en la cama junto con mi Jacob. Me sentía feliz y llena, ya que anteriormente antes de que llegara a mi madurez vampírica, sentía un vació, un vació que se hacia cada vez mas grande conforme pasaba el tiempo con Jacob.

Me dormí casi instantáneamente, mi cabeza se llenaba más intensamente del amor que yo sentía por él. Veía nuestra nueva vida como estudiantes, pero… todo empezó a cambiar, nos observaban, nos señalaban, eso no era una buena señal; todo por el chico de el centro comercial. Había sido mi culpa, de nuevo estaba poniendo en riesgo la vida mi familia, y fue en ese momento que sentí como mi felicidad se terminaba y al cabo de pocos minutos, reconocía a lo lejos unas vestimentas muy familiares y también, los ojos de dos gemelos…

-¡¡Jacob!!

-Ness… ¿Qué sucede?

Mi respiración era agitada y mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, tenía sudor en la frente y como temblaba. Mis padres, seguidos de toda la familia entraron a la habitación, a lo que Jacob pasó a segundo termino en ese momento, aunque me hubiera gustado que se quedara a mi lado, mi padre también me tranquilizaba…

Mis padres se habían acomodado en mi cama y se quedaron conmigo toda la noche, me sentí mal por Jacob. Sabía que Esme no lo dejaría dormir en el sofá o en el bosque como Lobo, y mandó a Emmett sacar una cama plegable y colocarla en la habitación que les pertenecía a ella y a Carlisle.

Volví a mi pacifica noche, mis padres se quedaron conmigo toda la noche…

Desperté, pero no por el sonido del despertador, aún tenía veinte minutos para seguir durmiendo, pero el olor a comida me abrió el apetito. Me sentí mal y tal vez el vació volvió a mi, no podía estar lejos de Jacob mucho tiempo o, comenzaría a sentirme como ahora. Me aliste y baje a desayunar, Jacob ya había comido, pero me había esperado en la cocina.

-Buenos días, Jacob…

.Buenos días Ness…

.Toma tu desayuno hija- Me dijo mi madre colocando un plato con Hot Cakes frente a mi –Te levantaste muy temprano, aún tienes tiempo de dormir mas…

-Tengo hambre, me despertó el olor

Mi madre torció la boca, me dio un beso en la frente y se retiro de la cocina. Me dedique a comer mi desayuno, sentía un poco de pesadez en mis ojos debido a la pesadilla que en la noche me había tomado por sorpresa.

No había nadie en casa, solo mis padres y nosotros dos que, pronto nos marcharíamos a la escuela. No regaríamos tarde, no con Jacob al volante.

Termine mi desayuno, tome mi plato y lo lave. Jacob me veía con cierta preocupación…

-¿Sucede algo Jacob?

-Me preocupa lo de anoche, es todo

-¿Mi pesadilla?

-Si, Edward no ah querido decir nada aún…

Mis padres bajaban las escaleras, discutían de… no se que.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Ness, tenemos que pedir los horarios

Asentí con la cabeza, tomamos nuestras mochilas; pero antes de que saliéramos, mis padres nos detuvieron.

-Antes de salir, ¿Podemos darte una sorpresa Ness?

Jake y yo nos miramos, sabia que no podía oponerse o una discusión haría que llegáramos tarde. Mi madre cubrió mis ojos con un pañuelo y luego me llevo hacía otra dirección…

-Mama, vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela…

-Espera un poco más Ness, ya casi llegamos

Escuche abrirse una puerta, supe que era la del garaje ya que tenía un rechinido muy peculiar y muy… distintivo de las demás puertas. Baje los escalones, y luego me detuvieron…

-Bien, ya puedes ver…

Mamá me retiro el pañuelo, y pude ver un auto nuevo. Este se localizaba entre el de mi madre y el de mi padre, como si fuera a quien debieran cuidar.

-No- Dije en estado de shock –No puede ser verdad

-Así es ness, es tu auto- La voz de mamá no vacilaba –Y lógicamente Jacob también puede usarlo…

-Hmmm…- Algo no le gustaba a Jacob, papá comenzó a reírse –Me veré muy varonil en ese auto…

Puso cara de fuchi y se cruzó de brazos, esa idea del Beetle Convertible Rosa no le gustaba para nada. Me subí en el, las llaves estaban pegadas y lo encendí…

-Si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde Jacob…

-Ya que…

Subió al auto con ambas mochilas, dejándolas en los asientos traseros…

-Cuídense mucho, y suerte en su primer día- Mi madre se despidió de mi y luego se dirigió a Jacob –Cuídala bien Jacob Black…

-Si, yo me are cargo de ella

Le guiñó un ojo a mamá, despidiéndose con una hermosa sonrisa. Metí la reversa, tal vez era la primera vez que conducía un auto, pero me sabía las reglas al derecho y al revés, así que no era ningún problema para mí. Tuve a uno de los mejores conductores enseñándome también, mi Jacob.

Llegamos a la escuela, mi auto tal vez llamó la atención de varias miradas; me sentía apenada, pero no tanto. Tenía otra forma de pensar, y tal vez ser el centro de atención no era buena idea, así que busque un lugar y… genial! Sin meter reversa, quede perfectamente estacionada…

-Bien hecho, no estuvo nada mal- Apremió mi lobo acariciando mi mejilla, la cual ya estaba un poco roja por las miradas que nos observaban –Vamos, o llegaremos tarde…

-Si

Baje del auto tomando mi mochila del asiento trasero, muchos veían más mi Beetle que a mí, así que pase desapercibida al igual que Jacob. Entramos en orientación, estábamos en el mismo grupo, mismas clases; ya afuera nos ubicamos y entramos a la primera aula: Geografía Universal.

El profesor estaba presente, pero al no ser aún hora de entrada todos estaban hablando. Nos acercamos a él, entregándole el papel que indicaba nuestro ingreso al grupo, este papel debía ser firmado por cada profesor.

Tomamos nuestros lugares, por suerte estaban libres dos asientos juntos. La campana sonó, y con eso también nuestra presentación; gracias al cielo el profesor no pidió que nos presentáramos.

Salimos, entramos y volvimos a entrar a las clases, la última antes de la hora del descanso, en esta el profesor nos obligó a presentarnos, y fue ahí cuando odie al de Matemáticas.

-Bien, preséntense

Jacob y yo nos pusimos en pie, el se presentó primero, siendo después mi turno…

-Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen, pero pueden decirme Nessie o Ness- sonreí para aquellos que me miraban, sabía que tal vez era demasiado hermosa para ser una chica, y sobresalía de las demás en ese sentido. Eso no me gustaba… -Espero seamos amigos…

Finalice, sentándome de nuevo en mi lugar. Desde que entre al salón de la primera hora pude sentir que alguien me miraba, demasiado.

La campana sonó y me salvé de contestar una pregunta demasiado lógica para mi gusto, bueno, tal vez sabía demasiado…

Ocupamos una mesa en la cafetería, Jacob se midió con la comida, y al no terminar yo la mía el se ofreció en terminarla. Nadie parecía tener el valor suficiente para acercarse aún a nosotros, aunque quien no; Jacob se veía realmente fuerte en comparación a los chicos de ahí, y parecía más mi guardaespaldas que mi novio.

Pase la mirada por diferentes mesas, pero una de ella llamo mi atención. Un chico de cabellos negros, con un celular en su mano; la pose vino a mi mente, tan familiar… la campana me saco de mis cavilaciones y entramos a Química.

De nuevo el papel, libros y asiento. Jacob a mi lado y… esta vez una chica fue quien nos hablo. Katerin Heiken, una chica de cabellos negros lacio que llegaban a la cintura o tal vez mas por debajo de las mismas, ojos color miel y de muy buen carácter.

Después de química ella no se separo de nosotros dos, algunos la veían extrañados, pero a nosotros no nos importo; ella era una buena chica y no era mala idea el llevarnos bien con ella.

Última clase, Kate a un lado de nosotros nos pasaba algunos apuntes para ponernos al corriente un poco y el profesor entro, firmo el papel y me lo entregó en mi lugar.

Al sentarnos a mero atrás, tuve oportunidad de buscar la mirada que me atormentaba desde la primera hora, y fue entonces que la identifique, era un chico de cabellos negros ¿acaso era el mismo de la cafetería?

La campana sonó, y nosotros tres nos retrasamos un poco. Nos dimos números de teléfono y correos electrónicos, Kate salió del salón.

-Disculpa, Renesmee…

Gire mi cabeza hacia la voz que había dicho mi nombre. Me quede en shock no sabia que hacer, era el, no lo podía creer el chico de el centro comercial.

Ahora sabía que era el, el mismo chico al que había rozado con la palma de mi mano ese día y le había transmitido mis sentimientos. Pero también era él, el causante de mi pesadilla de anoche. ¿Acaso mi pesadilla se haría realidad? ¿Todo terminaba con conocerlo a… él?

_*****************************************_

_Buuuueno, hubo alguien que me pregunto cuantas hojas habían sido del capitulo anterior._

_Fueron 13 hojas, y de este fueron 11_

_Creo que seguire escribiendo en cuaderno, me inspiro mas xD _

_¿Qué opinan? =P _

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y pues, jojojojo_

_Ahora si los deje con el alma colgando de un hilo, lo siento Mez querida... Pero tenía que hacerlo, además fue idea de Brianda _

_=P _

_Nota: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de mi autoría y... uno que otro personaje de mi cabezita loca ;D _

_LOS QUERO!!!!! _


	4. Secretos

_Hola!!!! Bien, yo aqui subiendo el cuarto capitulo T^T _

_Ignoren el "T^T"... en fin... _

_Mez, ya deja el trauma!!! Pffg, nos haces trabajar de mas y extra!!! ._

_Espero que les guste ^^ _

_**********************************_

_Secretos_

El causante de mi pesadilla, de mi preocupación y tal vez también la de algún miembro de mi familia, era él. Jacob me tomo por los hombros y luego me abrazo, tome su mano y le transmití mis pensamientos…

-Veo que no puedo hablar contigo teniendo un licántropo a tu lado…

-Jacob, tranquilo…

Jacob soltó un poco su abrazo, me dejo mas libertad para hablar con aquel muchacho…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Taylor Laros, es raro ver a un semi-vampiro nuevo… ¿de donde vienes?

-Forks, Washington… veo que no soy la única aquí, hay más como nosotros ¿Cierto?

-Así es, y también mas como él- Señaló a Jacob, el cual solo dejo salir un gruñido –No quiero saber que es lo que sucederá cuando se enteren que un licántropo esta con un semi-vampiro…

-Ja!- Fue la expresión de Jacob –No pueden hacer nada, no pueden romper la impronta

-Acabando con sus existencia, si…

Trague saliva en el momento en que el lo dijo, ¿serían los lobos de Inglaterra tan malos para acabar con nuestras existencias?

-Solo si se los permitimos

-Ellos son solo cuatro lobos, tal vez se creen más a la llegada de tu familia

No sabía porque el me intimidaba, no se si por el tono de voz que daba a sus palabras o tal vez porque no sabía que tipo de don podía poseer. Apreté fuertemente la mano de Jacob, me hacía sentir tranquila y segura a la vez.

-Pronto conocerás a los que habitan Inglaterra, espero seamos amigos Nessie, Jacob…

Se dio media vuelta y salió del salón. Jacob intento calmarme un poco, estaba muy nerviosa; Jacob pidió conducir, estaba en mis cinco sentidos una vez fuera de la escuela, ya que Jake había ido a entregar el papel de las firmas y yo subido a mi nuevo Beetle.

Llegamos a casa, pero en cuanto entre a ella pude sentir un aire pesado, preocupación y ansiedad. Fue entonces que Carlisle nos recibió…

-Carlisle, ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Alice tuvo una visión, pero… nos preocupa que haya sido sobre ustedes, ya que dice que solo vio a Aro y Cayo…

-¿Los vulturi?

-Al parecer, no sabemos que es lo que los haya provocado esta vez…

Fue entonces que comprendí que mi pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, Taylor era el culpable tal vez, los lobos de Inglaterra también. Éramos un punto muerto para Alice, al igual que todos los demás seres que habitaban Inglaterra, o tal vez no todos…

-¿Y mis padres?

-Están hablando con Alice…

Me quede mirando las escaleras, no quería saber nada más sobre el asunto; si mi madre decidía que Jacob y yo huyéramos como hace siete años lo había planeado, lo haríamos. Me senté en el sofá sin tomarle importancia a lo demás, Jasper intentaba controlar nuestras emociones, y en mi izo un muy buen efecto.

Encendí el Wii, coloque un videojuego diferente; uno nuevo, uno que no habíamos probado todavía. Pokémon Battle Revolution, vaya… monitos raros.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado, quería jugar sola, tal vez por eso solo había tomado un mando. No estaba nada ma el juego, no cuando uno quería jugar solo…

-Ness, la comida esta lista…

-Gracias Esme, ya vamos…

-Relájate, estas muy tensa- Jacob me tomo la mano y me abrazo, quería llorar en esos momentos, pero no podía –no cometas una locura…

-Podemos… ¿salir después de cenar?- Quería desahogarme y sacar todo lo que sentía, de nuevo volvería a ver a los vulturi –Por favor…

Apreté su mano tan fuerte como pude, y le transmití ese sentimiento que me inundaba. Entramos a la cocina, Esme me había preparado una de esas ensaladas que llevan un poco de todo y a Jacob su trozo diario de carne. Me comí la ensalada, pero después de eso tal vez bebería un baso de sangre, Carlisle me dijo que en mis momentos deprimentes podía tomar un poco de las reservas que tenía.

Salí de la cocina, la sala tenía un clímax tan relajante gracias a Jasper…

Jacob salió al cabo de unos minutos mas, yo me había sentado en el sofá y el a mi lado.

-Carlisle, puedo… ¿tomar un poco de las reservas?

-Claro Nessie, sabes que es para ti…

-Gracias…

Subí las escaleras, no me importo que mis padres estuvieran o no escuchándome, pero yo necesitaba la sangre humana. Jacob no me acompañaba, odiaba ver mi expresión de satisfacción por el sabor tan diferente que tenían.

Termine una bolsa, esta equivalía a un litro de sangre humana. Mire el refrigerador que las guardaba, me basto con esa bolsa y baje las escaleras…

-¿Mejor?- La voz de Jacob sonaba un poco enojada, claro… el odiaba que bebiera sangre humana, ya que el color de mis ojos cambiaba de chocolate a borgoña y procuraba no verme a los ojos -¿Quieres ir?...

-Si, por favor…

-¿A dónde irán?- Esme sonaba un poco preocupada –Ness…

-Iremos de caza, quiero distraerme un poco…

-Vayan con cuidado por favor

-Si, Carlisle… regresaremos antes de media noche

Salimos de casa, corrimos hasta el claro. La luna se veía hermosa, pero eso no era lo que me importaba ahora, abrace a Jacob y comencé a llorar, tenía que sacarlo, si no era con él… la única forma era escaparme de casa y llorar inconsolablemente en otro lugar que no fuera este.

Paso tal vez una hora, mi llanto había cesado. Jacob estaba sentado en el suelo, mientras que yo me encontraba entre sus brazos y piernas, él me acariciaba el cabello mientras veía la luna, estaba pensando.

-¿Te tranquilizaría si Sam y los demás estuvieran aquí?- Creo que no había escuchado bien eso, acaso dijo… ¿Sam y los demás? –Ellos serían de gran ayuda si algo sucediera con los lobos londinences…

-Esperemos un tiempo Jacob, aún es pronto como para que los llamemos

-¿Segura?

-Si, no quiero molestar a Sam y los demás, no aún…

La verdad era que no tenía tantas ganas de ver la cara de Leah, y menos por la forma en que ella miraba a Jacob de repente, no sabía si eran celos o simplemente el porque fueron buenos compañeros y camaradas en el tiempo en el que yo me encontraba aún en el vientre de mi madre. Mi mano se acerco a su rostro, lo toque y pudo sentir un escalofrió, no supe el porque ya que no me contesto…

-Regresemos…

-Aún tenemos tiempo

Me apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas para estar más tiempo ahí. Sabía que no lo había dudado ni dos veces, pero me había besado…

-_Gracias… _

Dije en su mente mientras el se apoderaba de mis labios. Al cabo de un minuto, aproximadamente, nos encontrábamos los dos de nuevo relajados en el suelo; Jacob acariciaba mi cabello y yo, a su lado, disfrutando su aroma.

No entendía el porque, pero de nuevo volví a quedarme dormida. Me hundí tanto en mis pensamientos tan relajantes, que solo pude soñar con la única persona que era lo bastante importante para mí después de mi familia o tal vez, incluso era el primero que me importaba: Mi Jacob.

Nuestra felicidad inundada por una familia, ¿Familia? No, no estaba soñando, no al menos dentro de mi propio sueño; pero era verdad. Un anillo en mi dedo me decía que algo había sucedido, pero… ¿Qué era? Que era lo que había pasado como para que yo pudiera casarme con mi Jacob y poder tener una familia, un tanto "normal".

Todo era felicidad absoluta, y nadie me la robaría…

El despertador sonó, ¿Cuándo había necesitado yo un despertador? Mire la hora y faltaba poco para llegar a tiempo a la escuela ¿Quién me había dejado dormir tan tarde?

Entre en la ducha, salí lo más rápido posible y baje, Jacob estaba esperándome ya…

-¿Por qué nadie me despertó?

Mi familia solo me miro, ¿Por qué rayos nadie me respondía?! Y algo enojada tome las llaves de mi coche y arrastre, literalmente, a Jacob al auto.

Durante el transcurso de casa a escuela, el no abrió para nada la boca, simplemente tarareaba las canciones que veníamos escuchando. Lo miraba de reojo, pero él sólo veía el camino; lo notaba algo tenso y, sabía que estaba pensando o planeando algo de lo que no quería que me enterara.

Llegamos a la escuela, estaciones el Beetle y lo apague. Jacob bajó del auto y luego se acerco a mi lado de la puerta para abrirme, baje y me plante frente a el, tenía que darme una explicación y era ahora mismo y en este mismo instante.

-¿Qué pasa Ness?

-Quiero saber que te sucede, ¿Qué te pasa? Se que algo te aflige, dímelo…

Jacob tomó mi rostro entre sus enormes manos, se acercó a mí y me dijo…

-Ya lo sabrás… a su debido tiempo Ness

Lo hubiera golpeado, de no ser por el simple hecho de que tal vez me dislocaría la muñeca o, incluso me la rompería de no tener cuidado. Estaba enojada, así que tome mi mochila y sin mirar hacía atrás, me dirigí hacia nuestra primera clase: Matemáticas.

Entre en el salón, ahí estaba Taylor a quien no le tome importancia y me dirigí a un lugar lejos de él. Jacob ni siquiera entró a la primera hora, tal vez se había quedado en el auto pensando; para química el ya estaba presente e intentaba llamar mi atención para contentarme, y era algo que no lograría, no estaba enojada, si no sentida.

La hora pasó y la siguiente mucho más rápido, ya que el dejo de molestarme y yo de mirarle a cada segundo que intentaba hacerme reír, pero la campana sonó y era el momento en el que estábamos los dos solos con Kate en una mesa de la gran cafetería.

-Nessie!- Me grito Kate una vez me visualizo en una de las mesas y se sentó a mi lado –Saliste corriendo del salón, ¿Te sucede algo?

-No te preocupes Kate, todo esta bien- Fingí una sonrisa, me salía muy bien igual que a Rosalie y luego mire la charola de comida, no tenía apetito a pesar de no haber tomado alimento desde que me desperté. Jacob miraba a Kate con cara de, llegaste en mal momento –Lo siento, debo ir al baño...

Ninguno de los dos me contesto, pero yo me levante y salí de la cafetería, no quería estar con Jacob… no mientras no me dijera que era lo que estaba tramando o pensando; no tenía ganas de permanecer más tiempo cerca de él, no ese día ni en esas circunstancias.

Me faltaba la mitad de camino para llegar al estacionamiento, pero por ir pensando en muchas cosas, y una de ellas era mi sueño, no me fije que alguien además de mí, se encontraba en los pasillos.

-Ouch… lo siento- Salí de mis pensamientos abruptamente, no había caído en la cuenta de que había chocado con alguien, y las palabras habían salido por su propia cuenta. Una mano, con una temperatura fuera tan conocida para mi me sostenía de un brazo, a lo que lo retire y mire un poco hacía arriba –ay… no…

Frente a mi se encontraba no nada más uno, si no cuatro "personas" que me miraban de una forma muy… amenazadora. Uno de ellos olfateo el ambiente…

-¿Quién eres?

-Son licántropos… ¿cierto?

Los tres hombres soltaron un gruñido que salió de sus gargantas, esos eran los lobos que habitaban el lugar al que habíamos llegado: fue en ese momento que desee ver a Jacob. Pero sabía que el no vendría a menos de que por arte de magia apareciera a mi lado o fuera llamado telepáticamente.

-Responde a nuestra pregunta primero

-Nessie, llegue hace un par de meses… soy mitad vampiro y, mi familia y yo llevamos una dieta "vegetariana"…

-Ya veo, así que son de los pocos que respetan la vida de los humanos

Lo mire con furia, deseaba partirle la cara; pero no sabía que efecto tendría mi puño contra su pecho y además, yo sólo era una y ellos cuatro: ganaban por mayoría.

-No quiero pelear, no con licántropos…

-Mi nombre es Rick, soy el Alfa… ellos son Max y Criss, ella es Sam- Señalo a la chica detrás de el, no era fea y me recordaba a Leah en cierto aspecto, su cabellos ondulado llegaba a la cintura y era de un color rojo, de ojos verdes. Rick llevaba el cabello un poco largo, oscuro al igual que sus ojos, Max llevaba el cabello oscuro pero a la luz se podía distinguir un tono rojizo, y sus ojos eran verdes, iguales a los de Sam. Criss era más pequeño que los otros dos, pero tenía músculo y eso le quitaba un poco lo enclenque que era, su cabello era Negro y me recordaba un poco a Jacob, pero sus ojos eran color miel… –Tu olor esta mezclado con el de un licántropo, pero no uno de los nuestros…

-No tengo porque contarles todo…

Rick me miró duramente, pero estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas, así que no tenían efecto alguno en mí. Le tendí mi mano, tenía bloqueados mis pensamientos, así que no había problema…

-Se que no es de Licántropos ser amigos de los vampiros, pero si ustedes no me molestan… yo a ustedes tampoco

-Esta bien…

Rick tomó mi mano y yo seguí mí camino, podía sentir sus miradas detrás de mí y eso no me detuvo, hasta que salí de la escuela y entre en mi Beetle. Me quede ahí por las siguientes tres horas restantes de clase. Los lobos londinenses no parecían gran cosa, pero podían ser peligrosos y más ahora que podían llegar a ser más debido a nuestra llegada.

Unos golpecitos en el vidrio polarizado del auto me sacaron de mis pensamientos por segunda vez en el día, era Jacob. Le señale que entrara por el lado del copiloto, y así lo izo. Subió al auto y me miraba…

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la cafetería?

-Tengo cosas en que pensar- Comenzó a olfatear, pero me olfateo a mi… -¿Qué?

-Hueles a… hombre lobo y no es a mí…- Entrecerró sus ojos, tanto que se formó una línea negra y luego reacciono -¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-Estoy bien Jacob, no soy tú, que comienza todo con una discusión…

Me miro con mala cara, pero era cierto, muchas veces lo había visto pelear con Paul solo por cosas tan insignificantes…

-Vayamos a casa…

-Si, es lo mejor

Encendí el Beetle y conduje camino a casa, Esme nos recibió con una merienda y nos colocamos en el comedor a hacer las tareas y yo a pasar algunos apuntes. Cuando termine me quede mirando los estantes de libros, todos los había leído, de la A, a la Z.

-Nessie, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo…

-Aja…

Fue mi única respuesta y seguí mirando los libros. Me quede pensando un poco en mi sueño, la felicidad de ver que podía ser feliz…

-¿En verdad crees que puede realizarse?

Salí de mi trance, tres y van cero…

-¿Eh?- No entendí las palabras de Jacob -¿A que te refieres?

-A tú sueño… ¿a que más tontita?- Señalo mi mano tomando la suya, ¿en que momento mi mano se acerco tanto a la de el?! –Lo vi anoche y ahora también…

Solté mi mano de su enorme manopla y luego me toque la cabeza, comenzaba a confundirme y esto me provocaba leves dolores en la misma. Era una locura, los lobos… mis sueños… los vulturi…

-Necesito una aspirina…

Me levante de la silla y salí corriendo a la cocina, abrí el cajón donde tenía carlisle algunas pastillas y medicinas de emergencia y tome dos aspirinas…

-Nessie… ¿estas bien?- Esme entró a la cocina tal vez escuchando el revolver de las medicinas -¿te encuentras bien pequeña?

-No abuela, no me siento bien…- La abrace, y solo cuando me sentía así era cuando llamaba a mi familia por lo que según correspondía su puesto –Estoy frustrada, sigo sin comprender mis sueños…

Acarició mi cabello y yo oculte mi rostro en su frío y marmóreo pecho, mis lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer la ropa de Esme, pero ella me tenía bien abrazada. Me sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, yo seguía llorando pero Jacob nunca llego, no se si estaba pensando o simplemente no quería hacerme sentir peor; mamá y papá llegaron, y sustituyeron a esme…

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya era de día… ¿de día?! Mire el reloj y vi que eran las once de la mañana, me quede en la cama mirando el techo de la habitación; me había quedado dormida más de lo normal ¿Por qué últimamente nadie me despertaba?

Baje las escaleras y una parte de mi familia estaba ahí, Jacob no estaba ahí ¿Se habría llevado mi auto?...

-No, se llevo el mió- Bueno, al menos alguien podía contestar mi pregunta sin que yo tuviera que abrir la boca -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, pero… ¿Por qué nadie me despertó?

-Jacob nos dijo que ayer te topaste con los lobos en la escuela, y gracias a dios estás bien

Mi madre hablaba tranquila, parecía ser que los corajes pasados se le habían olvidado y ahora solo quería hacerme y ver feliz. Se sentía un ambiente tan tranquilo y pacifico, no… el don de mi tío no estaba trabajando.

Me quede un rato en la sala jugando Boxeo con Emmett, le gane por primera vez y de buena ley; después de eso me encerré en el despacho de carlisle y me puse a leer un nuevo libro de medicina que había comprado, pero mire el reloj y, vi que era tarde, al menos como para que Jacob no llegara. Cerré el libro y lo deje en su lugar con un post-it en la hoja en la que me había quedado, salí y cerré, bajando las escaleras vi que todo estaba tranquilo…

-¿No ah vuelto?- Nadie contesto –Esme, ¿Ya regreso Jacob?

Rosalie y Emmett se retiraron de la sala, y se fueron, solo escuche el auto de Rose arrancar, Alice y Jasper también se fueron y mis padres no estaban. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Esta… esta en el garaje…

Esme señalo la puerta trasera, pasó a mi lado y desapareció. No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo en casa, todos actuaban de forma extraña y yo solo podía quedarme con la duda, sentía un nudo en la garganta y no podía retenerlo más; Jacob Black hablaría de una buena vez.

Entre, el estaba recargado en la pared, frente a todos los autos y con las llaves del auto de mi padre girando en su dedo y fue entonces que supe lo que estaba haciendo: me esperaba a mí. Se mantuvo callado y con la mirada hacía abajo, tal vez intentando conseguir el valor necesario para decirme lo que tenía guardado desde ayer…

-Ness… quisiera saber si… tu quieres realizar el sueño que tuviste la noche pasada

¿A que venia ese comentario? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Me quede parada sin acercarme a el, ¿acaso quería confundirme?

-¿A que viene tu pregunta?- El nudo en mi garganta no desaparecía, eso significaba que no era exactamente lo que el tenía que decirme –No, no respondas…

Un sollozo escapo de mi, esto le izo voltear a verme y yo lo mire a el, justo en el momento en que una lágrima recorría mi rostro. Él se acercó a mí para abrazarme, pero no se lo permití…

-¡Ya basta Jacob!- Grite con todo lo que tenía, sintiendo mi garganta abrirse y librarse del nudo -¡Quiero saber lo que te pasa! ¡Se que me ocultas algo! No quiero vivir en la duda, odio que me escondas tus problemas y que solo mi padre los sepa, y no nada mas mi padre, también toda la familia…

"Eh estado aguantando tu secretito desde ayer, pero ya basta. Di lo que tengas que decir Jacob, no me moveré de aquí hasta que tenga una respuesta aquí y ahora.

Bajo los brazos que anteriormente querían consolarme, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y yo simplemente le mire, estaba decepcionada de el, confiaba en el… y ahora el simplemente quería arreglar todo el solo.

Me dio la espalda, estuve a punto de salir corriendo pero fue entonces que el contesto…

-Sam y los demás vienen en camino…

Abrí mis ojos como platos, mi manos comenzaron a temblar y tuve que sostenerme de la barra donde Rose tenía sus herramientas. Seguía dándome la espalda, y yo, simplemente le deje ahí…

_**********************************_

_Bueno, fueron solo 8 hojas y... me quede seca!! _

_Perdonenme, es que ando estresada por una convención y, los cosplay's y ahhhhh!!!! _

_Lo siento, el domingo canto y muuuy provocativamente, haber si consigo novio xD _

_Ok, no u.u _

_Saludos a todos y gracias por leer ^^ _

_Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y uno que otro por ahi son de mi autoridad xD. Ah! Y tambien de Brianda xD _


	5. Revelaciones

_Perdon por la demora con el 5..._

_Se me atravesaron muchas cosas... Gome, GOme en serio!! _

_En fin, bueno... quiero decirles que..._

_Una parte esta relatada por Nessie y otra por Jacob, no se apuren, si dice donde xD _

_Mmmm, creo que no olvido nada en especial..._

_Bueno, Disfrutenlo ^^ _

_******************************_

_"Revelaciones"_

Había corrido por mucho tiempo, podían haber sido horas tal vez, dejé a Jacob y a toda mi familia detrás sin importarme que daño pudiera causar a la misma. Pero para variar tropecé en el trayecto; no se con que, ni como pero odiaba haber heredado lo torpe de mi madre. Me levante y sacudí mis piernas, me senté sobre unan gran roca; mire mis piernas y entendí porque me dolían tanto, estaba herida y sangrando, no podía volver a casa así, y para mi desgracia estaba fuera de el rango de mi padre.

Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando una voz me saco de ellos…

-¿Estas bien?

Gire mi vista hacía la voz, tanta fue mi sorpresa de ver a Taylor frente a mi, que caí de la roca y me corte el brazo, me preocupe, ya que él era de los que bebían sangre humana…

-Veo que no- Se acerco a mí y me ayudo a levantarme, sus ojos eran negros, como cuando mi familia padecía los efectos de no comer en al menos dos semanas…

-Espera- Lo aleje de mi y yo retrocedí, odiaba oler mi propia sangre y debía parar la hemorragia del brazos antes de que sucediera algo peor -¿Cómo se que no quieres beber mi sangre?

-Se que tu sangre huele bien, pero no eh venido a comerte- Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y miro hacía otro lado –Yo puedo curarte…

Le fulmine con la mirada, no podía confiar en el tan fácilmente…

-¿Cómo?

-Es mi don- Se acerco a mi y sacó una mano del bolsillo, la acerco a mi brazo, pude ver que lentamente dejaba de sangrar –Si pudiera tocarla, sería mucho mejor…

-No intentes nada, te lo advierto…

Sonrió burlonamente, muy estilo mi padre. Me apoyé en la roca y el se acercó a mi, sanó primero los raspones de las piernas, en las cuales no quedaron cicatrices, y después colocó su mano en mi brazo.

-Tu cabello es muy hermoso…

-Gracias, lo herede de mi madre… al menos el color

Sonrió, tenía una bella sonrisa pero no superaba la de Jacob. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, yo miraba a otro lado, pero podía sentir mi brazo mucho mejor.

-Ness, ¿Por qué estas con ese licántropo?

-¿Eh?, bueno… es que yo…- ¿Cómo se lo explicaba? Jake me explico a mi lo de las improntas, pero… ¿Era yo en verdad de su propiedad? ¿No tenía otra elección más que él? –No puedo contestar eso…

Se quedo callado, mi herida estaba sanada y él un poco exhausto. Parecía que su don requería mucha energía, pero tal vez con la práctica podía mejorar…

-Gracias

-De nada Ness

Mire mis manos, las cuales tenían unas cuantas heridas, pero eso ya no importaba, el y yo nos quedamos sobre la roca en silencio, hasta que el volvió a hablar…

-Tu don es… extraño- Comentó, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía pensar –El día que te vi en el centro comercial supe que no eras normal, y tampoco los que te acompañaban.

No encontraba nada que decir, y tampoco respuesta a lo que el había comentado, así que decidí salirme por la tangente…

-Tus padres son vampiros ¿cierto?

-Si, mi padre estaba tan enamorado de mi madre que al nacer mi hermana y yo, el la convirtió…

Sonreí, el y yo habíamos venido al mundo en las mismas condiciones, el amor de nuestros padres había llevado a lo que ahora son y también, a darme felicidad y permitir que yo llevara una vida "normal".

-Puede que tú y yo tengamos cosas en común

Comente, pero me di cuenta de algo; Taylor estaba muy cerca de mi y su brazo rodeaba mi cintura, iba a retirarme, pero el me tomo de las manos y comenzó a sanar los raspones que llevaba.

-Taylor… creo que… debo volver a casa…

-Ness, ¿Por qué estas con el? Él no es de tu especie y tampoco, un buen compañero para ti

No podía, no lo permitiría, no había nadie en este mundo que pudiera separarme de Jacob. Había luchado por el, por lo que no sabía que era amor, por sus sentimientos

-No puedo, lo quiero… y no puedo hacerlo Taylor, yo lo amo a el

-Eres… -Se ahorro unas cuantas palabras- un licántropo y un semi-vampiro no pueden estar juntos, somos enemigos natos.

"No se como pueden permitir que estés a su lado, ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¡Dímelo!

-¡Porque gracias a el y a su manada yo estoy viva! Ellos se convirtieron en nuestros aliados cuando los vulturi quisieron matarme

El rostro de Taylor pareció volverse de piedra, se quedo estupefacto a mi respuesta, y en ese momento me abrazo. No hice acto de consolación, era mala para esas ocasiones y también, porque no quería que se sintiera que podía tener una oportunidad conmigo…

-Lo siento, pero es la realidad…- Intente controlarme, pero no pude y comencé a llorar, el cielo pareció imitarme, ya que también comenzó a llover –Si no regreso a casa… mi familia se preocupara por mi…

-Te acompaño, supongo que no has de conocer el bosque…

Asentí con la cabeza, el me tomó de la mano y yo por debilidad no pude bloquear mis pensamientos, así que comencé a transmitirle todo desde el momento en que yo había nacido. Lo único que Taylor decía raramente era "interesante" y "sorprendente".

-Vaya, así que de esa forma lograron evitar una pelea con los Vulturi…

-Así es… los lobos se aliaron con nosotros

-No todos los lobos son así, Rick defiende esta región con uña y diente…

Fue entonces que recordé a Rick, el Alfa de la manada de lobos y como era que había acordado que si ellos no nos molestaban, nosotros tampoco lo haríamos…

-Así que ya lo conocer…

-¿Eh?, rayos- había olvidado bloquear mis pensamientos y el lo supo –si, el otro día que me fui a la hora del almuerzo…

-Rick mantiene distancia con nosotros, pero es raro que aya aceptado no molestarte- Comento, pero yo sabía que había algo más detrás de su comentario –Tal vez no se ah enterado de lo que en verdad ocultas con Jacob…

No me preocupaba que Taylor supiera sobre la imprimación de Jacob conmigo, pero me preocupaba mucho mas que Rick se enterara, después de todo, Jacob y el eran metamorfos.

Habíamos caminado bastante, los pies comenzaban a dolerme y también la cabeza, a pesar de la lluvia, podía distinguir el olor de mi casa e intente apresurar el paso; pero gracias a mi sagrada herencia de lapsus brutus, resbale… llevándome conmigo a Taylor y a la vez, cayendo el sobre mi.

-Lo siento…- dije un poco sonrojada, y mire el rostro de Taylor. Sus ojos eran de un color Borgoña más intenso que el mío cuando bebía sangre humana -¿Estas bien?

-Yo si, tu fuiste la que se golpeo la cabeza ¿Estás tú, bien?

Antes de poder responder a su pregunta, mi agudo oído escucho un gruñido muy familiar cerca, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Jacob.

Taylor logro escuchar el gruñido al igual que yo, intente buscar a Jacob con la mirada, pero la lluvia me cegaba y mi flequillo caía sobre mis ojos; no lo retiraba, no mientras intentaba proteger a Taylor de Jake…

-Jacob, escucha… no es lo que tu crees- Parecía que la lluvia acompañaba el ritmo del lobo, ya que había comenzado a llover mas fuerte –resbale, y lo arrastre conmigo… Jacob!!

No pude evitar dar un respingo en el momento en que Jacob salió de entre las hierbas con el pelo del espinazo erizado y mostrando sus enormes colmillos…

-Jake, ¿Puedes escucharme por favor?- Le suplique soltando a Taylor, no quería que pelearan, no ahora que Taylor podía ser mi amigo y nada mas eso; aunque el quisiera otra cosa –Por favor… ¿Si cachorrito?

Se dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo entre las hierbas, Taylor se acerco a mí e intento calmarme, al menos así lo sentí. Jacob salió de entre las hierbas en su forma humana y con los shorts que acostumbraba llevar atados a la pata.

-Aléjate de ella Taylor, Ness… regresemos a casa

Mire a Taylor, pero el solo asintió con la cabeza y solo miró a Jake, dándose media vuelta para irse corriendo; ¿Cómo podía correr con esta lluvia?

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte…

-Todos en casa están preocupados por ti, la lluvia no ah cesado y estas empapada… ¿Cómo crees que esta Bella?

Agache la cabeza, me sentía mal. Había actuado egoístamente pensando solo en mi y en como él, mi lobo, simplemente había hecho su jugada sin consultármelo a mi…

Me sentía tan feliz de tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado, su cuerpo estaba tibio, pero para mi estaba en una temperatura perfecta y me daba calor mientras el me llevaba en brazos de regreso a casa. La puerta se abrió antes de que nosotros llegáramos, Carlisle nos esperaba con una enorme toalla para cubrirnos…

-Me alegra que la hallas encontrado…

-Renesmee…- Esa era mi mama, no estaba enojada y tampoco triste; entonces era porque ya esperaba esa reacción de mi –Gracias Jacob…

-Alice, ¿puedes preparar la tina?

-Claro, con gusto

Alice subió la escaleras de rayo, lógicamente si no me daba un baño caliente podía pescar un duro resfrío…

-Tú también deberías darte un baño Jacob- Carlisle se preocupaba por Jake, pero lo cierto era que era extraño que el enfermara –Aunque creo que se cual es tu respuesta…

-Estoy bien, aun así gracias… Carlisle

Jacob comenzó a subir las escaleras conmigo en brazos, en la puerta del baño estaba alice…

-Esta lista, yo le ayudare con la ropa…

Jake me dejo de pie, apoyándome en alice entre al baño y cerrando la puerta una vez estábamos las dos dentro. Me ayudo a quitarme la ropa mojada y me ayudo a entrar en la tina.

-Gracias…

-¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola?

Asentí con la cabeza y alice desapareció del baño. Sentía como mis músculos se estiraban gracias al agua caliente. Lavé mi cabello y luego mi cuerpo, se sentía muy bien el quitarse todo el lodo que llevaba en el cabello.

Salí de la tina y me envolví en una toalla, calientita y deliciosa. Era atrevida, pero me salí del baño y entre en mi habitación, saque una pantalonera y una blusa de manga corta. Llamaron a la puerta…

-Adelante…- Jacob entraba con pena al cuarto –Perdón…

-No, perdóname tú a mí… no lo consulte contigo y mira lo que paso…

-Fue tu decisión, si tu crees que es lo correcto… entonces estas perdonado- Sonreí, lo cierto era que tal vez me alegraría ver a mi otra familia –Jacob… ¿podrías traer unas aspirinas?, me duele la cabeza…

-Claro

Salió de nuevo por la puerta y yo me recosté en la cama, creó que ya sabía lo que significaba: gripa. Jake tardaba, entonces supuse que esme estaba preparando algo de comida cuando el aroma a especias llego a mí, y entonces recordé que no había comido nada desde esa misma mañana.

No tardo casi nada, pero mi mamá subió con un tazón de caldo de pollo, olía tan bien; se sentó en la cama a un lado de mí y me entrego el tazón…

-Ness… estaba muy preocupada por ti- El rostro de mi madre denotaba gran preocupación y ansiedad, aunque bien podía ser por los vulturi, yo, mi relación con Jake, los lobos… entre otras muchas cosas mas –prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo…

-No, lo volverá a hacer- Esa era la voz de mi padre, que como era costumbre; entraba sin que yo pudiera sentirlo –son arranques de ira, tal vez también sea desesperación…

-Papa…

-Lo siento, eso es lo que yo pude sentir cuando saliste corriendo

Lo cierto era que ahora, sabían el porque salía corriendo en casos como ese…

-No te preocupes, te comprendo hija- Me acarició el cabello y me coloco un mechón detrás de la oreja, yo seguía sosteniendo el tazón de caldo, pero…

-Achuuu! No!

-Tranquila, te dejaremos descansar y también, le diré a Jacob que te traiga unos medicamentos

-Gracias

Sonreí, me alegraba que Jacob estuviera a mi lado en esos momentos. Mis padres salieron del cuarto, y yo, seguí comiendo. Cuando termine, me recosté; pero al poco rato entró Jacob, con un vaso de sangre…

-Yo se que odio que la bebas, pero supuse que te servirá de algo…

-Jake…- No lo iba a tomar, pero Jacob me puso una cara de suplica instantánea que lo hice –Gracias, Jake…

Tome el vaso, pero el me detuvo…

-Antes de eso, toma las medicinas…

Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero luego le sonreí; siempre se le pasaban ese tipo de pequeños detalles, tome las medicinas y luego el vaso de agua.

-Ahora si, puedes beberla…

Esta vez no me quito la vista de encima, y tampoco puso cara de fuchi; deduje que quería ver que bebiera la última gota. En cuanto la sangre paso por mi garganta, mi presión disminuyo y sentí que mi agobio terminaba…

-¿satisfecha?

-Gracias Jake, te lo agradezco mucho

-Por ti lo que sea, mi vida…

Jacob se sentó en la cama, tenía frío; así que me acerque a el y me recosté en su abdomen, podía sentir el calor comenzar a recorrer mi cuerpo. Me quede dormida, aunque esto no fue nada placentero…

Corría y corría, pero sentía como mis pies me pesaban cada vez más y más; no podía llegar a mi destino pero, ¿Cuál era ese destino? ¿A que estaba huyendo? ¿Qué quería alcanzar? Escuchaba las voces de mis padres, y de toda mi familia en desgarradores gritos de dolor, podía sentir el sudor frío recorrer cada poro de mi piel y… todo quedo en negro.

-Ness... despierta cariño…

-¿Mamá?... ¿Qué sucede?

-Tienes fiebre, y muy alta… Jacob se alejo de ti hace rato, pero no despertabas…

-Tu pesadilla fue lo que me alerto

-Bella, ve por una toallita mojada en agua fría por favor- Mi abuelo sabía bien que estaba muy mal, así que mi mama solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación –Tus defensas están bajas, fiebre de cincuenta y cinco grados, delirios y pesadillas… se pasaran con reposo y si tomas tus medicamentos apropiadamente

Me sentía fatal, el sudor en mi me hacia sentir peor. Me toque la cabeza, me dolía demasiado, pero aún así tenía que pr3guntar donde estaba él…

-¿Y Jacob?

-En el garaje, ¿quieres que le hable?

-Si

En el momento en que mi padre salía de la habitación, mamá entró con una toallita mojada y la coloco en mi frente…

-Te sentirás mejor, descansa Ness…

-Te inyecte también unas cuantas vitaminas, y un calmante, dormirás tranquila

-Gracias Carlisle, a ti también mamá…

Ambos se despidieron de m con un beso en mi frente, el calmante comenzaba a hacer sus efectos y santo remedio a eso, Jacob entró…

-Lo siento, creo que fue mi culpa…

-No jake, no te culpes…- Negaba con la cabeza y estire mi brazo para que el tomara mi mano –tu haces que yo me sienta bien

Sonrió preocupadamente, solía hacerlo cuando me veía en condiciones como esa, pero aún así se acostó en la cama, alejado de mi para que no me diera calor y no me subiera la fiebre, mis parpados pesaban y yo ya no aguantaba mas…

-Jake, no estoy enojada contigo… y no quiero estarlo, ni ahora, ni mañana… ni nunca…

Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de que me durmiera físicamente, y antes de que mi mente durmiera, escuche que dijo un leve _"descansa…"_

**POV Jacob**

Me sentía mal por ser yo el culpable de que Nessie estuviera así, pero aunque yo quisiera alejarme, ella me quería a su lado. Ese día yo la había dejado en casa, solo para hablar con Sam y ese mismo día, herir la confianza que Nessie me tenía…

**********Flash Back**********

Antes de que yo me despertara, fueron pasos dentro de la habitación lo que retumbo en mis oídos…

-Jacob…- La voz de Alice me despertó, aunque me sorprendió más ya que hablo dir4ctmente en mi oído –Tienes una llamada…

-¿De quién?

Me intentaba mover sin despertar a Nessie, aunque después de la noche de ayer, estaría como momia…

-Sam…

En cuanto0 las palabras de alice llegaron a mis oídos, me moví mas rápido y tome el teléfono, salí de la habitación y no me importaba que los demás me escucharan…

-Sam…

-Hola Jake- saludo desde el otro lado -¿estás bien?

-¿Eh?, Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No es por nada pero, últimamente uno de nosotros tiene una pesadilla diferente contigo o con Nessie, o alguno de los vampiros…

-¿Que?

-Estamos preocupados Jacob, ¿sabes el porque puede estar pasando esto?

Me quede pensando un momento, solo escuchaba la lejana voz de Sam por el teléfono, y luego salí de mis cavilaciones…

-Lo siento Sam, los Vulturi ¿los recuerdas?

-Aquellos vampiros que intentaron asesinar a Ness… claro…- Después de su claro, esta vez fue el quién se quedo callado, pero yo le espere… -Iremos en cuanto podamos Jacob…

-¿Qué?! Digo… es que…- ¿Cómo le explicaba que Nessie no quería, no al menos hasta saber bien que era lo que los había provocado esta vez –Nessie… no podré ocultárselo a Ness, y ella… no quiere que vengan, no aún

-Jacob, no puedes obedecer las órdenes de Nessie para siempre, y menos en momentos como estos, iremos inmediatamente

-Está bien Sam, confió en ustedes…- Sabía que haría mal a Ness, pero esto lo hacía por ella, por su bienestar y el de la familia –Hoy mismo se lo diré…

-Gracias, esperamos vernos pronto…- Escuche mucho alboroto del otro lado del teléfono…

-Jacob!!! Ya queremos verte!!!!- Esa era la voz de Seth –Te extraño hermano!!

-Salúdame a los chicos

-Si, hasta luego Jake

La llamada termino y los vampiros se quedaron mirándome, edward de seguro ya sabía sobre el asunto…

-Lo mejor será que vayas a hablar con Carlisle… yo les explicare a los demás

-Gracias edward, pienso… -Guarde silencio un momento, pero no me quede con mis palabras- que lo mejor será que Nessie no vaya hoy a la escuela… por favor

-Danos una buena razón…- Esa era la voz de bella, últimamente se comportaba mucho más amable y comprensiva con nosotros dos –O tal vez sea, que tienes miedo que descubra que tramas algo…

-Exactamente, la haría dudar y ayer… la hice enojar…

-Esta bien, no la despertaremos, pero será mejor que vayas a hablar con Carlisle- Me entrego las llaves de su auto –Usa el mió, no creo que te agrade usar el Beetle

-Gracias, iré en este mismo instante

Me desaparecí de la sala y entre al garaje, de inmediato subí al auto de Edward y abrí la cochera, por suerte me había bañado anoche y traía puesto un short y una playera normal, aunque había pensando bañarme de nuevo para ir a la escuela, pero en asuntos como este, lo único que quería era solucionar los problemas.

Llegue al hospital, la recepcionista me izo esperar; odiaba cuando hacían eso, aunque no tardo mucho en volver y darme la entrada con Carlisle…

-¿Sucedió algo Jacob?

-Lamento tener que molestarte en tu trabajo, pero surgió un muy… pero muy grande problema…- Hice una pequeña pausa, haciendo que una de las cejas de Carlisle se enarcara- Sam y los demás vienen para acá Carlisle

-Ya veo, ¿Nessie lo sabe?

-Se lo diré esta tarde, cuando "regrese" de la escuela

-Entiendo- Se quedó pensando un momento –Bien, tenemos que buscar un lugar en el cual ellos puedan quedarse…

Nos quedamos pensando un rato, ambos nos mirábamos y me sentía como cuando Edward me leía la mente y yo pareciera que le contestaba con la mirada…

-Si lo que quieres es que estén cerca de casa… podríamos comprar alguna de las casas de alrededor, recuerda que no hay mucha gente por esos rumbos…

-Sería perfecto, pero…- Dude un momento… -¿Estas seguro Carlisle?

-Claro, no me molesta

Me sonrió y luego tomó el teléfono, al parecer le explicaba a la recepcionista lo que quería que hiciera; cuando colgó, se levantó de su silla…

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A buscar la casa, pedí que cambiara las citas hasta después de la una de la tarde, y que avisara a la gente

Sonreí, siempre que se atravesaba un problema; ahí estaba Carlisle para solucionarlo. Nos encontrábamos a una cuadra de la casa, carlisle iría a investigar mientras yo intentaba mantenerme cerca, Nessie tenía bien identificado mi olor y sería algo imprudente que me descubriera ahí.

La casa de enfrente a la nuestra estaba habitada, pero la de la izquierda estaba en venta, era igual de amplia y parecía que y tenía bastante tiempo sola, y aunque el precio de venta para mi era exageradamente caro, Carlisle aceptó comprarla.

-¿No te dijeron cuando llegaran?

-No, Sam solo dijo que venían para acá en cuanto pudieran…

-Esta bien, lo mejor será que vayas a otro lado y regreses a la hora que acostumbras llegar…

-Gracias Carlisle

-Simplemente me sonrió y volví a tomar el volante al frente del auto de Edward, habíamos ido en carros diferentes. Me fui a un lugar donde el aire me refrescara, y en pensar como le diría a Nessie de la llegada de Sam y los demás. No llegue a nada en concreto, simplemente sería directo, aunque eso le afectara más que a mi…

Cuando regrese a casa, sentía un ambiente pesado; cuando todos salieron de casa era porque Nessie preguntaba por mí y Esme fue la única que se quedó para decirle donde estaba yo.

Sabía que la había lastimado, y más cuando ella salió corriendo y yo no hice nada para detenerla, simplemente subí a la habitación.

No sentía desesperación, menos angustia o tristeza… pero me sentía vació sin ella a mi lado. Cuando regrese a la realidad, pude escuchar la lluvia en la ventana, y reaccione… Bella estaría preocupada.

Baje las escaleras y vi a toda la familia reunida en la sala, Bella sentada en el sillón con mirada triste y Edward consolándola.

-Iré a buscarla, es mi culpa…

Salí de casa sin dar tiempo a que dijeran algo, me metí entre los arbustos y reitre la ropa atando el short a mi pierna y luego convirtiéndome en lobo.

Lo difícil era encontrar el olor de Nessie en la lluvia, pero al no tenerlo… debía valerme de mis instintos. Paso mucho tiempo, pero estaba cerca; podía sentirlo, y fue ahí cuando los vi, el estaba con la chica que era mía.

Cuando aparecí ante ellos, Nessie reacciono instintivamente a proteger a Taylor, cosa que me izo enfurecer mucho más, pero hubo un momento en el que pude sentir la sinceridad en las palabras de Nessie y, cuando por fin regresábamos a casa, y yo la llevaba en brazos, pude sentir su cuerpo frío…

Llegue a pensar que actuaba egoístamente, era yo quien había lastimado a los Cullen esta vez, pero más me dolía que lastime profundamente a Nessie. Y aunque bien decían que después de la calma venía la tormenta, ella me perdono…

**********Fin del Flash Back*********

-Jacob…

La voz de nessie me sacó de mis pensamientos…

-Ness…- La fiebre había bajado, sus mejillas estaban volviendo a su color normal y eso me alegraba –No te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo y no iré de tu lado…

-Gracias…

Acto seguido, ella se acerco más a mi y se quedó dormida de nuevo. Me gustaba que durmiera tan cómoda y tranquilamente, yo le pertenecía y ella a mi de igual forma, y ahora que lo pensaba, ese sueño de Nessie… estaba seguro que se volvería realidad, sin importa que, cumpliría el sueño de Renesmee…

******************************

_Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado *0*_

_Jojojojo_

_Gracias por leer, en serio... muchas gracias x3_

_Nota: Los personajes son autoridad de Stephenie Meyer, y uno que otro de mi cabeza x)_


	6. Reencuentro

_Punto Numero 1: Perdón por la demora de más de tres semanas creo... (O.o?)_

_Punto Numero 2: Solo quiero que disfruten esta historia como yo lo hago escribiendola, y que también se lleva un par de disputas con mi Inner (Inner: ahora yo tengo la culpa) _

_Solo quería tratar esos dos puntos y que bueno... ignoren a la Inner xD _

_Sin mas atrasos, dare mi prorroga al final... _

_********************_

_**Reencuentro**_

Sábado por la mañana, solo en la amplia cama y… ¡¿Qué le pasa a Nessie?! Me enojaba un poco que me dejara solo en la cama y ni siquiera me decía nada…

-No te alteres, simplemente salió a divertirse…

Edward, me molestaba que entrara a la habitación y ni siquiera yo podía detectarlo…

-¿Con quién?

-Mmmm, te diré después… tienes asuntos mejores ¿no crees?

-Tal vez…

Edward desapareció y sus palabras me dejaron pensando. Comencé a sentir una gran ansiedad, me metí a la ducha y me coloque ropa fresca; bajé a desayunar, pero…

-Jake… ¿te sientes bien?- Pregunto esme al verme un tanto nervioso y ansioso –Si quieres irte no importa, ve…

Me sentía feliz de que Esme supiera un poco sobre mi, y que supiera como me sentía. Salí corriendo, el jardín daba casi directamente al bosque y… estaba cerca del lugar que Nessie y yo teníamos. Pensaba en el poco tiempo que tal vez teníamos de "felicidad" con los demás, y las pocas posibilidades que teníamos de ser felices los dos.

Mi agudo oído para la naturaleza comenzó a detectar plantas moverse y pisadas, me puse alerta, podía ser alguno de los lobos londinenses o… algún vampiro y, grande fue mi sorpresa al ser emboscado por la espalda; logrando ver solo un pelaje arenoso sobre mi…

-Rayos Seth, me metiste un gran susto…

-No pensé que Seth fuera a encontrarte tan rápido- Sam, por primera vez me alegraba verlo –Seth, levanta y regresa a la normalidad…

El joven Seth se alejo de mi y se metió entre los arbustos, Sam me ayudo a levantarme y pude divisar a los demás…

-Quil, Embry, Paul… puedo decir que me alegra verlos por primera vez en la vida…

-Calma hermano, no es para tanto- Paul, andaba de malas… podía ser porque le obligaron a separarse de mi hermana -¿Al menos tendremos un lugar decente para dormir?

-Carlisle y yo nos encargamos de eso, no tienen de que preocuparse

-Espero que tenga una amplia cocina…

-¿Emily?- Mi expresión detono la sorpresa en mi- ¿Viniste con ellos?

-Así es, no podía dejar a mi familia sola, además…- No termino sus palabras, pero un pequeño bulto en su vientre me lo decía todo –Alguien esta algo histérico con todo esto…

Las palabras no alcanzaron a salir de mi boca, Seth había brincado sobre mi espalda y no me dejaba hablar…

-Seth, cálmate ya

Seth obedeció a Sam, y se bajó de mi espalda. Miré a Leah recargada en un árbol, ¿otra vez se había peleado con el grupo?; me acerque…

-Leah…

-Vaya, al fin notas que estoy aquí

Arqueé una ceja, ¿Qué le pasaba? No era la misma Leah que yo había conocido hace siete años en Forks…

-Vamos Jacob, ¿no vas a saludarme?

Salí de mis pensamientos pasados, se escuchaba incluso diferente…

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Leah?

-Soy yo tonto, y no pienses que estoy peleada con los demás…- Dijo mientras se separaba del árbol –Al contrario, tuvimos un viaje tranquilo y sin percances…

-Sólo en lo que se refiere a los demás…- Comentó Seth –No me dejo hacer nada… y me regañaba por todo…

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo en estos siete años Leah?

-Después de terminar la escuela entre a clases de Yoga, te lo dije ¿no? Quería ser alguien diferente para la manada…

Estaba totalmente diferente, se veía más atractiva y bonita que antes; pero no se comparaba con mi Nessie. Su cabello iba recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones en la cara, llevaba un pantalón totalmente suelto de las piernas y una blusa pegada, se veía muy bien y podría llamar la atención de cualquier chico…

-Jacob… ¿crees que puedas llevarnos a casa? Tuvimos un viaje muy largo

Supuse que Sam estaba más preocupado por Emily…

-Claro, imagino que han de estar muy cansados… sobre todo tú, Emily

-No tienes porque preocuparte tanto por mi, solo es Sam el que esta un poco nervioso…

Termine de saludar a los demás y comencé a conducirlos fuera del bosque. Los chicos no habían cambiado para nada, solo Leah; me había sorprendido mucho su cambio, ella jamás intentaría verse bien, no al menos a la vista de un chico. Y si yo decía que se veía bien, ya era demasiado…

Salimos del bosque, aún era temprano como para que la gente saliera de sus casas en sábado, los lleve hasta la casa que había comprado Carlisle para ellos y…

-Es mentira ¿cierto?- Seth se quedó asombrado al ver la casa por fuera –No puede ser esta nuestra casa…

-Lo es Seth, ahora vamos adentro, tenemos cosas de que hablar…

Arrastre a Seth hasta dentro de la casa y cerré la puerta. Vi como los otros ya estaban acomodados en los sillones y al parecer solo nos esperaban a nosotros dos…

**POV Nessie**

No le había dicho nada a Jacob, pero el viernes Taylor me invitó a salir con él. Yo con gusto había aceptado, aunque a la familia no le gustara mucho; pero era mi vida, eran mis decisiones y… mis amigos.

-¿En que piensas Ness?- Oh, creo que me había perdido de nuevo –No lo puedo saber porque tienes bloqueado tu don.. .

-Ah! Si… lo siento- Reí un poco al volver a mi mundo –No es nada, pero es que Jake no sabe nada de esto…

-Es lo mejor, debe darte tu espacio… ¿no crees?

-Si, pero…- Dude un poco, ¿entendería Taylor lo de la imprimación? –Es que me duele no estar con el y también… mentirle

Mi acompañante profirió un leve gruñido, por suerte no estábamos en un lugar donde se pudiera generar eco, y había suficiente espacio como para que la demás gente pudiera escucharlo o tuviera la necesidad de caminar cerca de el…

-No hables de el por favor ¿si?

-Está bien…- Continuamos caminando mientras disfrutábamos de un raspado, la mía era de Moras con gomitas encima -¿De que es la tuya Taylor?

-Mmmm, mango con Limón y Naranja

-¿En serio?! Sabe delicioso

-Mi hermana cree que sabe horrible… ¿La tuya?

-Moras, con gomitas de sabores- Le di a probar un poco -¿Qué te parece?

-Sabe bien, tienes buen gusto

Me sonrió, Taylor tenía sus virtudes; así como mí Jacob tenía las de él. Los dos eran tiernos, pero se ponían celosos o se enojaban si escuchaban hablar del otro.

-Oye Nessie… sentémonos a ver las nubes

-Ok

Ambos nos sentamos en una banca, bajo un árbol donde el sol no pudiera alcanzarnos, y fijamos nuestra mirada en el cielo…

-Mmm, esa tiene forma de tortuga- Señale a dos nubes que formaban el cuerpo y cabeza –Aunque también tiene forma de conejo…

-Jajaja, tiene mas de conejo que de tortuga- Eso era una burla muy grave y ofensa para mi –Mira aquella, parece la cara de un león…  
-Pues para mi parece un perrito… se ve muy lindo

-Hmmm…

No me había dado cuenta que por llevarle la contra me había acercado de más a el, y yo por quedarme admirando las nubes, no me di cuenta hasta que el me beso muy cerca de la boca…  
-Oye!- Me levante abruptamente de la banca, el tenía en su boca una sonrisa mucho más petulante que la de mi padre, y odiaba eso -¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
Se levanto de la banca y se acerco a mi, pude ver en sus ojos confianza y eso me preocupo…

-Sabes bien porque lo hago, no quiero lastimar a nadie… sólo quiero que te separes de el…

El llegó a mi, me tomo por la cintura y acaricio mi cabello. Odie en ese momento mi bajo nivel de auto control pero por Jacob podía hacerlo todo y, aunque quisiera empujarlo, patearlo… tome aire, respire hondo, y en un movimiento brusco me solté de su agarre…

-No Taylor, no puedo… lo amo a Él, y se que le pertenezco desde el día en que nací…

Su expresión fue de repulsión, asco tal vez; entonces comprendí que el no veía por mi felicidad, solo quería salir beneficiado conmigo…

-Taylor, sinceramente no podemos ser amigos mientras tú tengas ese sentimiento… un sentimiento que yo no puedo corresponder

-Si… si puedes, solo tienes que esforzarte un poco y olvidarlo a el…

-No es algo en lo que tú deberías meterte…

Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar de nuevo en dirección a mi casa. Esta vez tenía que hablar con mi mamá y con mi papá, no quería hablar sobre el tema con Jacob, no hasta tener en claro que era lo que le diría…

Jamás creí que en un lugar tan grande pudiera tener tanta suerte, pero por alguna razón, ella siempre estaba ahí…

-Nessie!- Esa era Kate, no sabía como era que siempre daba conmigo –Vaya, que casualidad que nos encontremos… ¿estas bien?

-Kate, lo siento… pero debo hablar con mis padres…

-Es que debo decirte algo…

-Será después Kate, no tengo tiempo

Le di entonces la espalda, y había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando…

-Lo se todo…

-No… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo se enteró?- Pensé en ese momento sin poder decir algo en concreto –No podía dejar las cosas así, pero también debía hablar con mis padres…

-Se lo de Taylor, que ambos son iguales y que… Jacob es un licántropo…

Me quede sorprendida, eso fue un gran shock para mí… ¿Cómo sabía de nosotros? ¿Era ella un peligro?...

-Kate, tu… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Se me hacía total y completamente irreal todo –Uy! Maldición…

Tome a Kate de un brazo, sin apretarlo mucho…

-Iras conmigo a mi casa… y esperaras hasta que termine de hablar con mis padres ¿de acuerdo?

-Si…

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a casa. Kate no parecía asustada, tampoco nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, ¿Qué era ella?, rebotaba esa pregunta en mi cabeza.

Llegamos como una hora después a casa, Taylor había pasado por mi en su coche, así que tardamos más en llegar, antes de llegar había avisado a papa de lo ocurrido, cuando entramos Kate y yo a la casa, no había nadie mas que mis padres esperándome.

-¿Ella es Kate?

-Si papa, Kate… ellos son mis padres, Bella y Edward Cullen

-Mucho gusto…

-El placer es nuestro Kate- Mi padre izo una reverencia, aunque sabía que era lo también estaba intentando –Hemos sabido que tu fuiste la primera que se acerco a Nessie y Jacob…

-Si, bueno…

-Alto ahí… tu… es imposible…- ¿Qué le pasaba a mi padre? Oh! -¿Cómo puedes serlo?

-Soy del clan, pero no quiero serlo… no quiero crear conflicto, no soy como el…

-Edward, ¿Qué sucede?- A su lado, mi madre tenía cara de duda –Edward…

-Ella es un… licántropo…

No se si fue la impresión o la sorpresa, pero mi mundo se cerro; recordé todas aquellas veces en que Kate había pasado tiempo con nosotros, las clases, el almuerzo, deportes, todo. Ella nunca había preguntado el porque comía tan poco, y ahora podía saber el porque: ella siempre supo que yo era un semi vampiro.

-No… es mentira, tiene que serlo…

-Soy una Licántropo Nessie, como Jacob y como Rick… pero me eh encariñado mucho contigo, y no quiero dañar a tu familia…

-También vienes a advertirnos algo, ¿cierto?

-Si, Rick quiere separarlos, a ti y a Jacob…- Sus palabras crearon un eco en mi cabeza –No quiero verlos separados, Jacob te quiere mucho…

-Yo… ammm…- Por un momento me perdí, me desoriente tanto que tuve que sentarme –Papa, necesito hablar con ustedes dos, ahora

-Claro Nessie… Kate, ¿podrías esperar aquí por favor?

-Si…

Subí con mis padres al despacho de Carlisle, donde se encontraba el resto de la familia.

-¿De que quieres hablar Nessie?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… Taylor también quiere que deje a Jacob, y hoy me beso…

-Vaya, el chico si que es atrevido- Comento Rosalie contenta –Ya sabía que Nessie era capaz de conquistar a alguien como el…

-Calla Rosalie, bien sabes que aunque nosotros quisiéramos; no podemos separar a Nessie y Jacob…

Mi tía pareció tragarse sus palabras, se sentó en las piernas de Emmett y se cruzo de brazos.

-No podemos permitir que lobos y vampiros peleen solo por separar a Nessie y Jacob…- Propuso Jasper –Debemos pensar en algo antes de que las cosas se pongan peor…

-Irnos de aquí sería una gran idea, pero no podemos marcharnos tan deprisa…- pensó Carlisle –Podríamos regresar a Forks…

-No, no quiero regresar… podemos superar este conflicto!- Me exaspere, no quería volver a Forks ahora que estaba en una escuela que me agradaba –Además, ¿Cómo se supone que justificaremos mi crecimiento?

-Nessie tiene razón, no podemos volver Carlisle… no ahora

-Entonces… ¿Volveremos a enfrentar a los Vulturi?- La voz de Alice sonó preocupada –De hacerlo, moriríamos en el intento… esta vez no nos perdonaran…

-Puede que no, pero intentar reunir a todos los vampiros que reunimos la vez pasada... no sabemos cuantos estén a favor de la relación y quien puede apoyar a los vulturi...

Carlisle parecía tan preocupado como todos los demás, solo teníamos a Sam y los otros, contábamos con ellos, y ahora tal vez también con el apoyo de Kate. Taylor y Rick, ambos estaban intentando separarnos; fue entonces que comprendí que jamás debía haber pisado el instituto.

Me senté en el piso, intente controlarme pero… algo me hacía falta.

-¿Dónde esta Jacob?

-Tuvo que salir, volverá en la noche…- Me contesto mi padre –Estará bien…

-Ok, no podemos reunir a los vampiros aliados, estamos muy cerca de los vulturi, tenemos una manada de licántropos y, otra de vampiros amenizándonos… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Ay! Alguien déle un zape a Rosalie, solo me ponía mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba –Nada!, no podemos hacer absolutamente nada…

-¡Rosalie!- Oh, oh, alguien estaba enojado. Ese era mi papa –Aún no podemos darnos por vencidos, seguimos teniendo una ventaja… Sam y los demás…

-Claro! Los perros! ¿Por qué no pensé antes en ellos?- Dijo irónicamente Rosalie mientras se levantaba de sobre las piernas de Emmett y caminaba agitando los brazos –Más perros en la casa…

-Rosalie, si no te controlas te pediré de favor que te retires- Habló Carlisle lento y tranquilo –Por favor…

Rosalie miró a Carlisle muy feito, hizo un puchero y volvió a sentarse en las piernas de Emmett. Dio un largo pero tranquilizante suspiro, este embrollo me tenía con los sentidos alerta, más no nerviosamente, ya que sabía que podíamos salir adelante.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos con Kate?

-¿Tu que opinas Edward?- Carlisle se levanto de su silla, camino un rato alrededor de la familia y luego volvió a dirigirse a mi padre -¿Podemos confiar en ella?

-Puedo decir, que por lo que vi en su mente podemos confiar en ella aunque…

-¿Aunque?- Mi padre hizo una seña que Carlisle comprendió –Hay sospechas…

-Nessie, ¿Tu sabías que Kate y Rick son hermanos?- Iba a hablar, cuando el me silencio con una mano –Mas bien dicho, Hermanastros…

Me levante del suelo y me acerque a mi padre, lo toque entonces en el rostro; transmitiéndole mis recuerdos pasados, desde que conocí a kate y mostrándole lo de los lobos también…

-Nessie no sabía nada, Kate se presentó como una humana común y corriente…

-Se que podemos confiar en ella, sus palabras son sinceras- Objete –Es mi amiga…

-Confiaremos en ella, pero estará a prueba un tiempo- Aclaro Carlisle –No quiero que por ella toda la familia sea expuesta, ¿De acuerdo Nessie?

-Si abuelito- El me acarició la cabeza, sonriéndome dulcemente. Se alejo y regreso a su silla -¿Puedo irme?

-Si Nessie, hablaremos mas tarde- Me contesto mi padre –Mucho cuidado por favor…

-Si, gracias…

Salí del estudio de Carlisle, baje las escaleras y vi a Kate mirando unas fotografías de la familia…

-Lo siento, no quería…

-No te preocupes, no muchos pueden ver esas fotos- Tome una, esa era de la navidad de hace dos años, Emmett se había disfrazado de Papa Noel para mí –Esta es de hace dos años, fue muy divertida…

-Son tu y Jacob ¿Cierto?- Pregunto tomando otra foto después de ver la que yo había tomado -¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Dos… aunque no lo creas…

-¿En serio? Vaya, parece que tenías diez… espera, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Kate me miró un poco interesada, sus ojos me miraban fijamente, lentamente se fueron haciendo una fina línea en su rostro -¿Ness?  
-Aja! Eso!... Bueno, veras...- Intente crear una buena excusa, pero nada vino a mi mente, aunque no era bueno mentirle si confiaba en ella –Cumpliré ocho el próximo año…

-¿En serio? Vaya, ese es el efecto de ser un Semi Vampiro, supongo…

-Si, así es… me quedare así para siempre, como ves… tal vez solo cambie un poco…

Kate dejó la foto en su lugar, regreso al sillón y se sentó, me miraba…

-¿Sucede algo Kate?

-Ness…- Kate se escuchaba algo dudosa, como si tuviera algo decir, pero le daba pena decirlo –Es que yo… no… no quiero estar del lado de Rick y los demás…

-¿Por qué Kate? ¿A que quieres llegar contradiciendo a tu manada?

-No es solo a la manda, es también a Rick…

Sus palabras sonaban un tanto tristes, como si algo en el nombre de Rick le agobiara. No quería meter la pata, pero era mi amiga y quería saberlo para poder ayudarla…

-Rick… ¿es algo tuyo?

Ella se mordió el labio, jugaba con sus manos y cuando sus labios se separaron, sus labios temblaban y gotas pequeñas cayeron al piso…

-Kate… si no me dices no podré ayudarte…

-Nessie, es que… Rick es mi hermanastro, y yo… lo odio…- Kate comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, mi padre bajo las escaleras; estaba atentó a la conversación que simplemente había logrado escuchar en su mente –El me golpea, cada vez que puede… dice que soy una inútil en la manada y por cualquier cosa, se exaspera…

-Kate, no sabes cuanto lo lamento… nunca pensé que tuvieras ese pasado y menos… que el…

-Lo se Nessie, no sabes lo difícil que es vivir con eso… que tus golpes y heridas sanen en un santiamén y que el pueda actuar como si nada sucediera

La abrace, esta se aferró a mi como si mi olor no le afectara. Mi padre se acercó a ella y le tomo entre sus brazos, cosa rara en el; entonces se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea, pero como siempre mi padre ya sabía del asunto…

-Pensé lo mismo Ness, pensé lo mismo…

Esme había bajado a prepararnos una ligera comida mientras que mi papá consolaba a Kate. Kate dejo de llorar después de un rato, se disculpo con mi padre por haber empapado de lagrimas su camisa, pero kate parecía sentirse mejor…

-Kate, Esme esta preparando una comida para nosotras… ¿quieres jugar un rato en el Wii?

-Si, me encantaría Ness…

Ella me contesto mientras terminaba de secar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Comenzamos a jugar un poco de boxeo, Emmett se nos unió y vaya, Kate logró derrotarlo…

-Boxeas muy bien Kate, tienes buenos movimientos

-Gracias, práctico un poco para estar en forma…

Esme nos llamo para comer, si ella comía yo comía; era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada. Disfrutamos la comida mientras charlábamos, nunca en mi vida había hablado tanto con alguien más que no fuera Jacob o Alice.

-Kate, ¿quisieras quedarte a dormir?

-¿Lo dices en serio? Digo… supongo que, Jacob…

-Podríamos jugar Wii toda la noche, recuerda que estas en una casa llena de vampiros con un licántropo… podemos dormir en la sala…

-Bueno… solo si tu familia…

-Kate, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras…- Adoraba a mi abuelito, lo amaba –Bienvenida a la casa Cullen…

Rosalie no puso cara de fushi, al contrarió, parecía que Kate le caía bien; había dos opciones, una… Kate no olía como los demás licántropos o, simplemente veía algo bueno en ella. Había olvidado por completo la compañía de Jacob, seguimos jugando diferentes juegos y también nos metimos en la biblioteca en las computadoras. Dieron las seis de la tarde, recordé entonces a Jacob y me preguntaba entonces donde andaría. Le dije a Kate que se quedara a esperarme mientras veía algunas cosas, y así lo izo.

-_¿Dónde esta Jacob?- _Dije en mi mente para que fuera mi padre quien me contestara _–Tengo derecho a saberlo… _

-¿Por qué no le llamas a su celular? O es que acaso no te responde…

-_No me responde, por eso quiero saber donde esta… _

-Oh! El novio irresponsable aparece… bien, te lo diré… solo debes prometer una cosa…

-Edward…- Gruño mi madre al escuchar condiciones de mi padre –Ni lo intentes…

-Esta bien, está bien… te lo diré, pero vamos afuera…

Acompañe a mi padre hasta afuera, a pesar de que el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el no se atrevió a salir mas allá del marco de la puerta, Me abrazo por el hombro y señalo una casa…

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa casa?

-Él se encuentra ahí, usa tu nariz y lo comprobaras…

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en el ambiente, su olor provenía de esa casa y también…

-No…

Corrí de mi casa, a la susodicha casa, el olor provenía de ahí, y no solo el de él, también el de mi segunda familia. Toque la puerta y fue él quien me abrió, tenía una expresión de felicidad, y una sonrisa que lo distinguía…

_****POV Jacob****_

Todos parecían haber madurado, un poco tal vez, seguían siendo físicamente los mismos, pero al ver a Leah… me pude dar cuenta de que seguían siendo mentalmente los mismos.

Emily había cocinado para todos, seguía cocinando tan delicioso como siempre o era que la sazón de Esme no me gustaba, pero no… era tal vez recordar aquellos momentos en los cuales todos nos encerrábamos en casa de Sam y comíamos felizmente como una familia. Paul estaba totalmente cambiado en cierta forma, parecía más tranquilo y pensador, pero… quería intentar algo.

-Oye Paul, ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo con mi hermana?

-Solo divertirnos, pasear por la Push… y otras cosas…

Estaba actuando muy tranquilo, pero debía sacarlo de quicio de una… u otra forma…

-Pobre de mi hermana, tener que aguantar a un pesado como tu… la compadezco, llevo mas tiempo de conocerte que ella…

Pude escuchar un gruñido proveniente de su garganta, estaba comenzando... eso solo significaba que no había cambiado.

-Oh, que pena… ella debe estar sufriendo mucho, y más con alguien que es tan ególatra…

¡Dios! Si no hubiera reaccionado en ese momento hubiera terminado totalmente golpeado, y no solo eso, aplastado por Paul. Se había lanzado contra mí en un intento de rematar, era una victoria muy satisfactoria para mí.

-Ja!, sigues siendo el mismo bruto de siempre- Grite a los cuatro vientos cuando el intentaba calmar sus instinto –Extrañaba al Paul busca pleitos de siempre…

-Yo también te extrañaba… pero solo por eso deberías dejarte golpear

-Claro! Mañana… no soy tan ingenuo

-Ya basta chicos, debemos tratar asuntos más importantes- Calmó Sam la situación, dejaríamos eso para otra ocasión –Jacob, ¿Cuál es la situación aquí?

Comencé a contarles todo a los chicos, desde el día en que Nessie decidió entrar en el colegio, como su encuentro con los lobos, el cual sabía por su olor y después ella me lo había mostrado con su don. Sam estaba totalmente concentrado en cada palabra que yo decía, al final del relato, envió a los demás a que escogieran sus habitaciones. Leah pedía la más grande, pero no como normalmente lo hacía, su voz se escuchaba incluso más femenina y tranquila, comenzaba a agradarme.

Sam y yo nos encerramos en una de las habitaciones acondicionada como estudio…

-Jacob, tendremos que cambiar posiciones…

-¿Cambiar posiciones? ¿A que te refieres sam?

-En esta batalla tú serás el Alfa, conoces este lugar mejor que yo y también… se que harás un buen trabajo como lo que eres

Me quede sorprendido por las palabras de Sam, el nunca habría dado su puesto de Alfa tan fácilmente solo por algo así; había dos opciones, o lo que decía era verdad, o le estaba afectando lo de ser padre…

-Bueno, si tu lo dices Sam… está bien, tomare tu lugar- Estrechamos nuestras manos –Regresando ustedes a Forks, todo volverá a la normalidad…

-De acuerdo

Salimos del estudio, Seth se había cambiado de ropa por algo más presentable a lo que realmente traía, y todos los demás igual, leah solo se había puesto un short y una blusa de tirantes, dejando su cabello como estaba. Entonces les mostré donde estaba la casa de los Cullen, Seth por poco salía corriendo en dirección a esta para saludar a Edward, que de seguro sabía ya de este evento.

Comenzamos a charlar de cosas que ellos habían hecho mientras estaban en forks, me sentía realmente cómodo con mi familia, mis amigos; tanto, que olvide la hora, seis de la tarde.

-Rayos…- Me levante de mi lugar y encendí mi celular –Maldición…

-¿Sucede algo Jake?- Me pregunto Quil un tanto confuso -¿Qué olvidaste?

-Nessie… ah estado llamándome y apague el celular, se que me condenara a la horca

Fue en ese momento cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta, corrí a abrirla, conocía ese aroma; abrí la puerta y, no pude evitar mostrar felicidad y una sonrisa…

_********************_

_Espero que este haya sido un capitulo de su total agrado. Agradesco en serio que esperaran tanto para leer este capitulo, pero la musa no estaba de humor y no eh salido de la calle desde el Jueves, no es justificación, es para que sepan todo el Des*** que eh hecho xD. Ademas de que también, tengo malita noticia... ya entro a la escuela después de mi semestre libre y ya me toca regresar, solo espero ahora me tengan poquita más de pasiencia, ya que estare algo ocupadilla con las tareas y de que además, estoy en un turno algo incomodo para mi; de 2pm a 6:45 pm, en la otra prepa salía a las 7:20, pero esa es otra historia xB._

_Gracias a mis lectoras/lectores que leen Alba, les agradezco mucho, y dejen sus reviews porfas, si me animan a seguir les prometo no fallarles, en el cap pasado tuve menos reviews que la otra vez T^T _

_En fin... _

_Oh! Intentare ver si puedo dibujar o hacer no se... según quiera mi mano y mi cabeza, hacer los estilos de ropa y algunas cosas, solo una cosa si les digo: mi estilo de dibujo es el Anime, así que, acepto tomatazos xD _

_**Nota: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, trama de mi autoría y uno que otro perso de mi autoridad.**_


	7. Amistad

_TOT _

_Pido disculpas por no haber podido publicar antes, pero es que..._

_Me siento presionada por la escuela y se suma que ya no tengo supervisora y no se si este bien la historia!! T^T _

_No miento que me va bien en la escuela, pero parece ser que tendran que esperar dos semanas por capitulo y eso si me entra la inspiración, creanme que hubiera querido traerles antes el capitulo 7, pero mi musa se tomo sus vacaciones y cuando regreso yo estaba muriendo de sueño -w- _

_En fin, espero que le sguste el capitulo y pue, necesito consejitos T^T _

_Gracias y disfruten... _

_*******************  
_

Capitulo 7: Amistad

-Nessie…

No sabía que decir, era un momento muy intenso para mi, solo atine a decir su nombre…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Ella no sonaba enojada, si no disgustada –Confiaba en ti…

-Ness, es que… verás… no lo tenía contemplado… fue… repentino!

Ella me izo a un lado y entró a la casa, le seguí y se quedó pasmada a la entrada de la sala, al igual que todos los demás…

-Todos están aquí… Seth, Leah, Jared… me alegra tanto verlos…

Pude saber que estaba contenta de ver a su segunda familia, Seth fue el primero en ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella para saludarla y darle un fuerte abrazo…

-¿En verdad eres tú Nessie?

-Si Emily, es Nessie… solo que ya ah alcanzado la madurez…

Pude ver como Jared, Quil y Embry se quedaban pasmados por el físico de Ness, realmente parecía una adolescente de diecisiete años y no una niña de siete, que era lo que realmente debía aparentar.

-Emily- Nessie se detuvo y noto lo diferente en ella –Vaya, tú y sam… muchas felicidades…

-Gracias Nessie, me alegra verte pequeña… has cambiado mucho

-Yo también estoy contenta de verlos a todos

Me acerque a ella y luego le dije que saliéramos, debía hablar con ella y decirle lo de la decisión que había tomado Sam sobre el liderazgo.

-Ness, hay algo que debes saber…- Comencé, no sabía en realidad como le caería la noticia. Pase mi mano por detrás del cuello en signo de nerviosismo –Bueno, Sam… me ah cedido el puesto de alfa para esta batalla…

Ella parpadeo un par de veces, fijo sus ojos en mí y luego brinco sobre mí…

-Eso es genial… tu eres un gran alfa Jacob, se que lo harás bien

-¿En serio no te molesta?

-Para nada, es genial!- Ella me beso y profundizamos el beso, nunca pensé que le gustara esa idea. Ella se separo –Me alegre tenerlos a ellos aquí, me siento segura…

-Y tú que no querías que vinieran…

-Lo siento, no pensé bien las cosas- Se quedo pensando un momento, ahora ella mostraba un poco de nervios –Jake, tengo que decirte algo sobre Kate…

-¿Qué ella es un licántropo?

Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, dio un paso hacía atrás y me señaló con el dedo…

-¡¿Tú lo sabías?!

-Bueno, ella esta en proceso de conversión… se esta negando a si misma- Justifique, no era bueno que ni ella ni yo nos alteráramos, y menos con Sam y los demás cerca –Me alegra que por fin te lo haya dicho…

-Ah! Si… bueno…- Ella dudo un poco en sus palabras –Te molesta que… ¿se quede a dormir?

-No, no hay problema…

-Me alegra- Ella estaba ocultando algo, podía saberlo como me miraba –Debo… volver con Kate…

-¿Quieres decirme algo mas?

-Si, bueno… no es precisamente a ti…

-¿Entonces?

-A Sam y Emily… pero ya será después

Sonrió, parecía que el simple hecho de decirme eso le tranquilizaba. Ella me transmitió lo que Kate le había contado…

-Oh, ya veo… les comentare

-Gracias…

Ella regreso a la casa, yo entré de nuevo con Sam y los demás…  
-Sam, emily… ¿Podemos hablar en privado?  
Ambos asintieron y Sam ayudo a Emily a levantarse, Emily parecía cansada de los cuidados de Sam, pero aún así no podía enojarse con el. Ellos me guiaron a una habitación de arriba y nos encerramos en ella.

-¿De que quieres hablar Jacob?  
-Bueno, verás…

**POV Renesmee**

Después de que por fin me quitara esa preocupación de mi cabeza, regrese a casa. Kate se encontraba jugando con Alice, parecía que comenzaban a llevarse bien; al poco rato, Jasper se adentró al juego, y era extraño verlo jugar con los demás.

Como vi que todo estaba tranquilo en la sala, me fui a la cocina a preparar una jarra de limonada para Kate y para mi, Esme me ayudo un poco, y de no haberlo hecho se que me había quedado o muy amarga, o muy dulce.

-Gracias Esme!- Le agradecí con un beso en la mejilla –eres la mejor…

-De nada mí Nessie,

Lleve la jarra y dos vasos llenos de hielo, la deje en la mesa. Vaya, todo estaba muy reñido en el juego…

-Kate, aquí hay limonada…

-Gracias

Ella estaba totalmente concentrada en el juego, hasta que les gano a Jasper y Alice…

-Hmmm, es la primera vez que juego sin poder usar mi don…  
-Jasper, solo por eso quedaste casi en el décimo lugar…- Jasper se sentí orgulloso de poder estar por encima de alice, ya que el había quedado en el quinto lugar –Juegas muy bien Kate…

-Gracias…

Kate y yo seguimos jugando, estábamos tan entretenidas probando los diferentes juegos que no había logrado probar con Jake, que no nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era…

-No puedo creer que sea tan noche…

-Quédate a dormir… lo prometiste…- Rogué, parecía niña pequeña; bueno… realmente solo era una semi-vampiro que había alcanzado la madurez –Por favor…

-Uy, esta bien… pero deja de poner esos ojos…

-Si!!- Comencé a dar saltos en círculos, imitando el estilo de emoción de Alice al ver un Vestido nuevo –No te arrepentirías, lo prometo

No le di tiempo de argumentar palabra cuando la tome de la mano y la lleve casi arrastrando por las escaleras y la metí en la habitación de Jacob y mía.

-Esta es mi habitación…

-Es… muy bonita… ¿tu duermes con Jacob aquí?

-Si, es la única habitación con refrigeración… ven, escoge las pijamas que más te gusten…

-Pero… yo puedo dormir así…

-No digas eso!- En ese instante la puerta se abrió y entró alice –la invocaste…

-Veo que alguien no quiere usar pijama…

Alice abrió mi lado del closet, que por más pequeño que se viera, era extenso por el interior y podías fácilmente camuflaje arte entre toda la ropa y perderte.

-Alice, Kate y yo podemos buscar perfectamente las pijamas para la ocasión…

-Nessie, conozco tus gustos… y se que para ti algo de dormir es un Short y una playera sencilla- Me miraba retóricamente –Las pijamadas no son pijamadas sin pijamas…

Bufé, avente mi flequillo con un soplido y me deje caer en la cama…

-Ven aquí Kate, robaremos ropa de Nessie y que vaya contigo…

-Te la regalo Kate, me compra por semana!

Kate rió por lo bajo mientras se adentraba en mi closet junto con Alice, por suerte tenía guardada la ropa que me gustaba en un ropero que se supone era para otras cosas. Media hora después Kate salió con un conjunto de dormir que nunca me había puesto…

-¿Es todo? Podemos continuar sin ayuda Alice…

-Que mal agradecida eres Nessie, yo solo quería dar algunos consejos…

-No será entre chicas, recuerda que Jacob estará con nosotras…

Los ojos de alice me miraron, termino retirándose de mi habitación y dejándonos solas. Kate me pregunto donde podía cambiarse y le señale el baño de la habitación, mientras ella se cambiaba ahí, yo me coloque mi "pijama", un short y una playera sin mangas pegada al cuerpo.

-¿En serio toda esa ropa es tuya?  
-Si, Alice no puede vivir sin comprarnos ropa casi diariamente… si hay algo que te guste tómalo…- Kate negó con la cabeza, estaba totalmente cohibida –anda, es en serio… toma la que quieras…

Kate se veía indecisa, me levante de la cama y le tome de la mano para llevarla al armario. Fue entonces de la única manera en que comenzó a elegir ciertas blusas que yo nunca usaría y que se verían con el tipo de cuerpo de Kate. Empaque esa ropa en una mochila que después me devolvería para después bajar a la sala, Jake aún no volvía.

-Ya viene para acá… no te preocupes…

Mi padre leyó mis pensamientos y contestó a ellos, en efecto, jake llegó en un minuto. Tenía una sonrisa reluciente en su rostro…

-Que bien, el perro llega y todos se alegran… me siento mal, con permiso…

Seguía sin entender porque Rosalie odiaba tanto a Jake, podía entender que era porque me había imprimado, pero ¿Qué no se supone que eso había sido siete años atrás? Me encogí de hombros y Jacob me abrazo por la espalda...

-Ellos aceptaron…

-¿En serio?!- No pude evitar alegrarme, ya que después de todo sabía a lo que se refería –_Me alegra que lo hayan hecho… _

-Bien, es hora de comenzar- Jacob cambio el tema, pero mi padre sabía muy bien de lo que hablábamos Jacob y yo, por lo que no dijo nada y solo sonrió. Todos en la sala se fueron a hacer otras cosas en sus habitaciones, esme de seguro nos prepararía algo para la noche, ya que se dirigió a la cocina.

-Bien… ¿Con que comenzamos?- Jacob tomo dos juegos, uno de carreras y uno de luchas -¿Cuál eligen?

-Ya jugué el de carreras…

-Bien, será el de luchas- Me levante y había tomado el videojuego de las manos de Jake para colocarlo en el Wii –Kate, tu comenzaras contra Jacob… el que gane va contra mí…

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a jugar, me alegraba saber que Sam y Emily habían decidido adoptar a Kate, solo era cuestión de que ella se revelara y Carlisle podría comenzar a moverse, le había contado el plan completo a mi padre mentalmente. Me quede sumida en mis pensamientos cuando la voz de Jake me saco de ellos, el había perdido contra Kate; era increíble que ella llevara por lo menos unas quince victorias en el día, ahora solo era cuestión de ver si era tan buena como para derrotarme.

En el transcurso del juego, pude darme cuenta de que ella sabía algo sobre las luchas, era increíble que lograra esquivar un golpe y de inmediato darte otro para derribarte.

-Argh… como rayos haces eso?!

-Práctica…- Esta totalmente diferente, podía sentir un aire de tranquilidad y felicidad en ella, y no necesitaba de los poderes de Jasper para saberlo –Te puedo enseñar algunos movimientos…

-Claro, después de que te derrote…

En ese momento llevaba yo la delantera, pero en un instante ella me rebaso y me derroto. Me quede atónita ante tal acontecimiento, era totalmente increíble que pudiera derrotarme, a ¡mí!

Decidí cambiar de juego a uno múltiple, y entonces comenzamos a jugar los tres; Kate seguía ganando. Opte entonces por juegos de mesa, y ella seguía ganando… ¿Era esta la verdadera cara de Kate? Aquella chica que siempre aparentaba seriedad y tranquilidad, en realidad, ¿era una chica totalmente abierta, de buen corazón y una nerd con estilo?

No le tome importancia, pero lo cierto era que ella tenía un Coeficiente Intelectual por arriba de cien o mas. Nadie de la familia intervino en la diversión que se había formado en la sala, la única que nos atendía era Esme, llevándonos bocadillos, refrescos y otras cosas.

Todo terminó cuando comenzamos a bostezar y decidimos preparar la sala para dormir, moviendo muebles sin romper nada; al pie de las escaleras nos esperaban unas colchas y sabanas, y al lado, un ventilador.

-_Gracias Papa… _

Envíe el mensaje a la mente de mi padre y comenzamos a acomodar las colchas y… caímos dormidos. El fuerte lazo que se había formado entre Kate y nosotros dos me animaba a seguir como hasta ahora, sin importar lo que el destino nos deparara…

Los pájaros cantando, el olor a comida y… la canción de un piano siendo tocado por manos celestiales.

-_Buenos días_- Saludé a papá que se encontraba en la habitación de instrumentos –_Gracias por la melodía…_

Me estire, dándome cuenta de que aún me encontraba rodeada por los brazos de Jacob; Kate me sonrió a un lado, que embarazosa escena…

-Buenos días Kate

-Buenos días nessie…

Kate me sonrió, arqueó una ceja el ver que no podía salir de entre los brazos de Jacob y nos reímos, a lo que mi opresor despertó…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto Jacob enderezándose y mirándonos a ambas –Buenos días Kate…

-Buenos días Jacob

Jake me soltó y pude moverme, me estire y todos los huesos de mi cuerpo tronaron, quedando una sensación adolorida pero relajante a la vez; pero después de eso me quede tirada sobre la colcha…

-Vaya, que ánimos son esos de comenzar un domingo Nessie

-No se, yo solo me doy un buen baño y estoy como nueva- Comente mientras me estiraba por segunda vez –Primero voy yo, después Kate y luego tu jake…

-¿Por qué yo al final?

-Porque primero son las damas, y porque yo lo digo

Ambos nos encaramos como si buscáramos pleito, a lo que los tres nos soltamos riendo. Nos levantamos y comenzamos a levantar las colchas, intentando dejarlas como estaban, después acomodando los muebles como deberían ir. Una vez terminamos, lleve a Kate a la habitación y entramos a mi closet, ese día la arreglaría de una forma muy especial. Tome una ropa que no usaba y que realmente se vería bien en Kate…

-Bien, en cuanto salga yo vas tu… después te arreglare y verás que hermosa quedas…

-Pero Ness, yo solo quiero ser yo

-Mira Kate, quiero que te veas bien, porque Jacob y yo vamos a presentarte a unos amigos- termine de tomar mi ropa y luego la tome toda –Así que no quiero excusas ni pretextos…

Me metí en el baño antes de que Kate dijera algo y me bañe rápidamente, cuando salí empuje a Kate al baño, acomode mi cabello como era normal y costumbre, prepare un par de cosas y luego llame a alice, la experta en todo esto. Kate salió del baño con la ropa que le di y luego nos apoderamos de ella…

-Cierto… ¡Jacob! ¡El baño esta listo!- los pasos de Jacob se escucharon por las escaleras y entró en la habitación, yo cubrí a Kate –No la veas, ve directo al baño…

Entrecerró sus ojos y luego camino al baño, yo cubrí a Kate hasta que el se metió al baño y luego Alice y yo comenzamos a trabajar con Kate.

Alice acomodo primero su cabello, realizo una cola de caballo muy estilizada, dejando un flequillo muy fino, después comenzamos a maquillarla. Algo ligero para alguien que era cien por ciento natural; una base para eliminar las imperfecciones, una sombra clara, un poco de delineador y rimel y… un lipstick que tenía un tono rosado y combinaba perfecto con su piel.

-Estas lista

Kate se miro en el espejo, abrió los ojos de par en par y se miró minuciosamente, se veía realmente bien con esa ropa; unos jeans semi entubados, una playera pegada al cuerpo con una cadena colgando del cinto del pantalón, unos converse de bota y cola de caballo con el flequillo le iban muy bien.

-En serio… ¿soy yo?

-Si Kate, eres tu- Alice la tomo de los hombros en signo de aprobación –Te vez muy bien Kate, créeme que puedes lograr mucho si tienes un cambio de vida…

A kate pareció gustarle la idea del cambio, se miraba el cabello, el maquillaje. Se volteo hacia mí y me abrazo…

-Gracias Ness… estoy convencida de que puedo comenzar de nuevo…

-No tiene porque agradecérmelo, vamos… antes de que Jacob salga…

Kate y yo salimos de la habitación, dejando a Alice guardando las cosas que habíamos utilizado. Al llegar al último escalón vi como mis padres nos esperaban en la sala…

-Buenos días chicas, se ven divinas

-Gracias mama…- Mire a mi padre, estaba algo pensativo -¿Sucede algo papá?

-No es nada nessie- Se levantó del sillón y entró en la cocina, luego salió de ahí con nuestro desayuno –Lo preparo tu madre, buen provecho…

-Gracias mama, papa…

Kate y yo nos sentamos a desayunar, Jake bajo al cabo de unos minutos mas y se sentó a mi lado, mis padre estaban actuando raro o… de plano no había dormido bien. Recogimos los platos y los lavamos, Kate nos ayudo y luego salimos a la calle, pero nos dirigíamos a la casa donde Sam y los demás se encontraban.

-Esta esencia… ¿otros lobos?

-Son unos amigos, tranquila… vamos

Le tome la mano y seguí caminando hasta la casa de Sam, donde Jacob ya esperaba a que le abrieran. Seth fue quien nos recibió, saludando con una sonrisa a Kate, parecía que Sam ya había hablado con los demás sobre Kate y su situación. Los tres entramos en la casa, los chicos se encontraban sentados alrededor de Sam, quien miró a Kate y pude sentir como comenzaba a temblar, sam estaba serio, pero nadie decía nada y tampoco se movía… por lo que Jake dio un paso adelante…

-Chicos, ella es Kate… una amiga…

Kate solo se coloco detrás de mí, ¿Qué era a lo que ella temía? Eran lobos, como ella. Sam se levanto de su silla y se acercó a nosotras y lentamente acercó su mano hacía nosotras…

_*******************_

___Y que el mudno ruede... ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? _

___Haganmelo saber por favor... sin mi supervisora me siento inutil T^T _

___Y siento estres... presión y conflictos... LOL _

___Les gustaría tener un POV de Kate relatando su vida o... un cap especial a la vida que lleva con su hermanastro? _

___Jo! Opinen, apoyenme un poquito T^T _

___Gracias a Carlitha!! Y saludos, porque siempre me divierte hablar con ella =P _

___Podríamos durar horas hablando, pero en fin... tal vez si podamos, solo hay que ponernos de acuerdo xD _

___Saludos Chicas (si hay algun chico que lea mi historia tambien saludos =P)_

___**Nota: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje... o personajes xD  
_


	8. Baile

_Hola!!!!! Lamento en verdad la demora, pero ultimamente me llueven tareas que un día para otro así como así x.x _

_Llevo días sin dormir bien, aunque también era por seguir la historia, y realmente no ando bien, no en sueño. Solo les dire que me fue bien, al menos de las calificaciones que se, que llevo pasado estas primeras evaluaciones =D _

_Gracias por su paciencia! En serio, pero espero que casi este mes alla valido la pena y que les guste, son 12 hojas 1/2 casi, y pues; se los dejos, al final aclarare algunas cosas. _

_**********************************  
_

_Baile_

La mano de sam pasó por un lado de mí y llegó a Kate, por un momento mi pulso se acelero, pero al ver que nadie de los otros lobos se movía, solo llegue a quedarme estática, al menos hasta el momento en que Sam hablo…

-Eres muy linda Kate…

Kate estaba nerviosa, por lo que comenzaba a balbucear, hasta que formulo la palabra "gracias" y Sam se alejó.

-Sudabas la gota gorda Ness…

-Hmmm…

Jacob se río de mi infantil expresión de nuevo, le transmití mi visión de sam y como su mano se acercaba lentamente…

-Ok, desde tu punto de vista lo paso- Me abrazó por la cintura una vez me alejó de Kate para que los demás la conocieran –Vamos chicos, no sean malos con Kate…

Seth fue el primero en ponerse en pie y acercarse a Kate, le dijo al oído y ambos se soltaron riendo. Seth era muy bueno quitando tensión en el ambiente, a lo que los demás chicos se acercaron también a Kate, entonces me di cuenta de la falta de ausencia de Leah…

-¿Dónde esta leah?

-Salió a dar una vuelta, odia estar encerrada…

Me contesto Sam cerca de nosotros dos, observaba cuidadosamente cada movimiento de Kate, expresión y acción que realizaba. Estaba analizándola, parecía que buscaba algo en ella…

-Aún no se transforma… ¿cierto?

-No, al parecer esta negándolo…- Contestó Jacob, ya que realmente yo no sabía nada sobre las transformaciones en lobo –Le ayude un poco, pero parece que sigue en las mismas…

-Necesita la ayuda de Leah- Cuando Sam dijo eso, pensé por un momento a Leah rechazando la propuesta – Le conté sobre ella, y parece que aceptara ayudarla…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿realmente Leah ayudaría a Kate? Bueno, de eso a nada. Podía sentir un ambiente muy feliz, no necesitaba del don de mi tío Jasper para saberlo, realmente todos parecían estar de acuerdo con que Kate se uniera a la familia Quileute, pero Paul estaba algo distante.

Decidí que era mejor que Kate conviviera un poco con los chicos, después de todo, si en verdad quería cambiar de vida, estaba en sus manos elegir dejar a Rick y unirse a Sam y los demás. No vi a Emily en ningún momento, por lo que, llegue a la conclusión de que estaría "descansando" a petición de Sam.

Regresamos a la casa a jugar un rato, lo mejor era dejar a Kate que hiciera una parte del trabajo por si sola, aunque no confiaba al cien por ciento en Leah.

Pasaron un par de horas, regresamos a casa de Sam y Kate se había ido con Leah, Seth y Quil a practicar un poco, pero media hora después, Leah entró a la casa, azotando la puerta de la entrada y subiendo las escaleras a la habitación que le correspondía.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto sam al ver como Leah había entrado a la casa -¡¡Seth!!

El joven Clearwater entró con miedo, ¿realmente había sido tan malo?

-Ammm, jeje… era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿cierto?- Comentó seth mientras alborotaba el cabello de la nuca –Le recomendare que ya no tome las clases de yoga…

-Seth… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Ah!!! Eso!... bueno…

-Lo único que pasó fue que Kate la sacó de sus casillas, realmente las clases de yoga no le dan paciencia para tolerar a las demás personas…

Agregó Quil apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con Kate a un lado un poco apenada…

-¿Qué paso Kate?

-Es que yo… aún no puedo transformarme, simplemente… no se como hacerlo

Sam se quedó pensando un momento, pero Paul se puso en pie y con una mirada que incluso me daba miedo a mí, se acercó a Kate. Jacob se interpuso entre Paul y Kate, ambos quedaron cara a cara, y yo abrace a Kate.

-Muévete, Jacob…

-Tú eres quien debería alejarse Paul, yo soy el líder ahora…

Escuche claramente como Paul había chasqueado los dientes, miró retóricamente a Jacob y salió de la casa. Kate se había puesto tan nerviosa que, cerrándose la puerta detrás de ella, calló de rodilla al piso; Paul era de temerse, pero mucho más cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo…

-Se le pasará, pronto cambiara de opinión…

El comentario de Sam podía ser cierto… o no… pero era el quien conocía mejor a la manada, realmente yo no recordaba mucho de ellos, solo unos vagos recuerdos de las pocas veces que Jacob me llevó con el a La Push.

Dejamos el asunto un poco en el aire, al menos hasta que Leah aceptara de nuevo ayudar a Kate, así pasaron los meses…

* * *

_Marzo…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

_Abril…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

_Mayo…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

_Junio… _

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

_Julio…_

Además de ayudar a Kate con su transformación, la escuela nos pedía cada vez más, por lo que nos alejamos un poco, a excepción de trabajos en equipos y cosas que necesitaban ser realizadas por dos o más personas.

Después de mucho trabajo en la escuela, realmente todos necesitábamos un merecido descanso; y la mejor noticia que podían darnos era el baile de fin de clases…

-¿No crees que es genial lo del baile Kate?

-Si, es la mejor noticia… ahora entiendo el porque no nos dejaron entrar al gimnasio durante tanto tiempo, estaban organizando todo…

Jake permanecía callado a nuestro lado, no entendía porque no decía nada, bueno; algo estaba claro, era una conversación más de chicas que de chicos.

-Jake, ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Eh?... ah, bueno… genial…

¿Qué le pasaba? No… ¿Qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza estos últimos dos meses? A finales de mayo había comenzado a sentir a Jacob muy raro, tanto física como sentimentalmente. Era demasiado raro, ya que al ser yo, su imprimación, debía ser diferente, pero no… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Kate… ¿ya tienes vestido?

-No… y no pienses que iré a tu casa a robar uno de tu armario…

Sonreí maliciosamente cuando ella dijo que no quería robar uno de mi armario, por lo que la obligue a alejarnos de Jacob, mientras que el no se daba cuenta.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar nuestros vestidos?

-¡Pero ness! Tienes montones de vestidos en tu armario!

-Ammm, bueno… hace un par de meses los regale a una fundación de caridad…

Kate me fulminó con la mirada, realmente parecía que le molestaba que regalara mi ropa así como así.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen, eres… uuuy! Realmente no te entiendo!

Temía demasiado que fuera a entrar en fase al enojarse, ya que después de todo ya lo estaba logrando, al menos mientras se concentraba, pero no lo había hecho enojada…

-K-kate… vamos, acompáñame…

Comencé a correr en dirección al bosque, kate me siguió, era realmente rápida… si no la llevaba a un lugar alejado, podría atacar al primero que se le pusiera enfrente, incluso podía ser yo misma…

Llegamos a un claro del bosque, solo hubiera deseado que Jacob hubiera escuchado algo de lo que Kate grito y al menos sabría que estaba enfadada.

-¿Por qué hemos entrado al bosque? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Kate, estas alterada… y se que eso puede causar que entres en fase, es mejor aquí que en la ciudad…

Kate cerró sus ojos, sus brazos temblaban ligeramente. Me aleje lo más que pude ella, pero a los pocos minutos, ella ya estaba tranquila y yo me deje caer en el suelo.

-Perdón, lamento haberte asustado…

-Ya todo esta bien Kate, ahora… vayamos a mi casa, y luego nos vamos en mi Beetle a comprar los vestidos…

Kate asintió, se había deprimido un poco por lo sucedido; pero después de ir por los vestidos, se que se alegraría de nuevo. Llegamos a mi casa, forme una pared de ladrillos, algo con lo que había entrenado a kate también para que mi padre no pudiera leer sus pensamientos, cosa que me beneficiaba a mí, ya que realmente lo que paso hoy, nadie debía saberlo. Le pedí a papá un poco de dinero, le explique mentalmente la situación en la que estábamos, omitiendo el suceso con kate por supuesto, que seguía bloqueado.

La lleve a la cochera, donde mi Beetle se encontraba; ella nunca se había subido en el, siempre habíamos decidido caminar de regreso a casa desde que la había conocido. Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al centro comercial más cercano, había visto una tienda de vestidos desde la última vez que fui con Alice, osease la semana pasada.

-Vamos Kate, escoge el que quieras…

-No lo se Ness, son muy caros…

Me cruce brazos, y entonces mi mente tan brillante resplandeció…

-Vamos, no te me escaparas…

Sabía que sin dudarlo, Kate me seguiría; por cada pasillo tomaba de tres a cinco vestidos que me gustaban o llamaran mi atención. Después de recorrer los pasillos, llegue a los vestidores, me detuve y kate también lo hizo.

-Bien, ahora entra a ese vestidor y empieza a probarte cada uno- Le ordene mientras señalaba el vestidor –No importa el precio, la casa Cullen paga. La empuje al vestidor mientras le daba el primer vestido, pero en cuanto salió del vestidor la regrese, no le iba bien. Después de unos veinte vestidos, ya íbamos para el veintidós, estaba quitándose el veintiuno; yo, ya había separado los que más que habían gustado, que solo iban dos por cierto, la vi, lo modelo, y… no.

-Ness, ya me cansé…

-Tranquila Kate, es el último…- Le pase el último vestido, el numero veintidós y último –Aún debo escoger yo…

-Solo no me pidas que te ayude, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de cosas

Kate salía en el momento en que terminaba de hablar, un vestido rojo un tanto esponjado, pero muy bonito con un solo tirante y un largo que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas.

-Ese!!!- Dije al ver lo bien que se le veía el rojo –Si! Es perfecto… no te reconocerán!

-En serio… ¿se me ve bien?

-Por supuesto! Vamos, quítatelo y vamos por los zapatos y algunos accesorios!

Kate entró al vestidor, yo tome los otros vestidos y los deje en unos ganchos que tenían para ocasiones como esta. Después de que Kate saliera, nos dirigimos a una zapatería, y encontramos unas hermosas sandalias, era extraño a esta época del año y más porque normalmente hacía mas frío que calor, pero sabía de antemano que verían hermosas con el vestido y de paso, un hermoso broche en forma de rosa roja para el cabello, sencillo, pero hermoso.

-Ness, por favor… es todo, no quiero más cosas…

-Tranquila, hemos terminado con tu vestuario, ahora voy yo…

Entramos a una tienda diferente, ningún vestido me había gustado para mí en la anterior tienda, por lo que iría a otra donde tuvieran modelos diferentes.

Comencé a recorrer los pasillos, yo sabía mis gustos y demás cosas, por lo que me sería más fácil escoger mi vestido; un vestido morado, eso era lo que yo buscaba, tome los que me llamaban la atención y entre al vestidor…

-Ness… ¿Segura que quieres uno morado?

-Claro! Lo usare a escondidas de Alice, no le gusta que use mucho morado y es mi color favorito

Kate se rió mientras yo salía, me había puesto un vestido largo, morado… la cara de Kate me decía que no le gustaba, y a mi tampoco. Entre de nuevo al vestidor y me lo quite, cambiándome de inmediato y colocándome un vestido un tanto… ¿Corto?

-No! - Dijimos ambas al unísono, y entre de nuevo al vestidor. Vestido numero diez y.. -Perfecto!

Me lo quite de inmediato y lo pagamos, entonces recordé haber visto unas botas perfectas, tome a kate de la mano y nos adentramos en una tienda, visualice el vestido con las botas y desde mi punto de vista se verían genial. Más dinero, dejaría a mi abuelo en la quiebra, si como no… algún día, tal vez en doscientos millones de años! Le transmití mi pensamiento a Kate, y ambas reímos, seguimos caminando por el centro comercial, pero había llegado la hora de volver a casa, queríamos quitar el capote del Beetle, y al parecer el clima estaba a nuestro favor, no tardaríamos mucho en llegar a la casa, por lo que el poco sol que había no me molestaría (N/A: Recordar que a pesar de ser mitad vampiro brillaba un poco).

Conduje a casa y metí el auto a la cochera, el carro de Rosalie no se encontraba, por lo que deduje que había salido. Cuando entramos en la casa, todo estaba muy tranquilo…

-Esme… Alice… ¿Dónde están todos?

-Vaya, ya volvieron…

Esa era la voz de mi madre, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Le pedí a kate que esperara en la cocina, entré a la sala, ahí se encontraban mis dos padres, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-No pasa nada Nessie, es solo tu imaginación… es solo que los demás decidieron salir…

-¿Entonces que hacen ustedes dos ahí sentados?

Ambos se voltearon a ver, dude por un momento, me estaban mintiendo… ¿Qué me ocultaban esta vez?

_-¿Qué me ocultan? Díganmelo ya!- _Grite en la mente de mi padre _–Alice tuvo una visión, ¿cierto? ¿Qué era? _

Mi padre me miró, después tomo la mano de mi madre y la apretó un poco…

-Alice tuvo una visión, pero no fue clara… aunque dice que le pareció verte a ti

-¿A mi?

-Si, aunque recuerda que alice no puede verte… en tal caso tal vez pudo haber sido tu madre…

Me quede callada por un momento, bloquee mis pensamientos, pero entonces recordé que Kate estaba en la cocina…

-Gracias por decírmelo, recuerden que no deben ocultarme nada

Ambos sonrieron, como si la noticia que me acababan de decir no existiera…

-¿Qué compraron? Vamos, queremos ver los vestidos…

Asentí con la cabeza, parecía que solo fue un corto y leve trago amargo lo de la visión de alice, solo esperaba que los demás miembros no se lo tomarán tan mal, pero se que alice no dejaría de concentrarse, esperando saber quien era la persona a la que había visto. Entré a la cocina y regrese con Kate, cada una con su respectivo vestido en la bolsa; saque mi vestido y se lo mostré a mis padres, mama se alegraba de que por fin tuviera un vestido que no haya sido comprado por alice.

-Es muy bonito, ¿Dónde están las botas?- Pregunto mi padre, rayos… olvide eso –Quiero verlas…

Hice un pequeño puchero y tome la caja de las botas, papa las sacó y las observó detenidamente.

-Tranquilo Edward, no es para tanto… son solo botas...

-Si, unas muy cariñosas…

Rodé los ojos y luego miré a Kate, le hice señas para que sacase su vestido de la bolsa

-Vamos Kate…

-Kate, muéstranos tu vestido… de seguro es muy hermoso

Mi madre sonrió, ella quería a Kate lo suficiente como para decir que podía ser mi hermana, pero no podíamos inmiscuir demasiado a los lobos con los vampiros, suficiente era la relación de Jacob y mía…

-Esta bien…

A regañadientes Kate sacó su vestido, los ojos de mama brillaron y aplaudió.

-Que hermoso, te va muy bien Kate… te verás magnifica… ¿te gusta?

-Bueno, puede decirse que si… aunque realmente… nunca eh utilizado uno…

Todos reímos, mi madre y yo abrazamos a Kate, mi padre se puso celoso por lo que pude sentir, así que deje a mi madre abrazar a Kate y yo abrace a mi papa…

-Eres un celoso…

-Lo se, pero yo también necesito un abrazo…

-Tengo miles de años para abrazarte!

Después de eso subimos a mi habitación, nos acostamos en la cama un tanto cansadas… era viernes y el baile sería el siguiente día.

-Me pregunto… donde estará Jacob…

-Puedo… olfatearlo en casa de Sam, todos están ahí- Contesto Kate, estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida –Escucho, su… conversación…

Sonreí, había avanzado mucho desde los últimos dos meses anteriores, ahora ya podía entrar en fase en cualquier momento, y algo que si me di cuenta… su esencia había cambiado.

Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, mi cómoda cama me había llamado y al parecer también a Kate. Mis sueños comenzaron a divagar, los vulturi, lobos, familia, bebes… ¿Bebes?! ¿Qué clase de sueño era este? Espera, ¿Por qué Jacob sostenía a uno y yo a otro? Ay no, ¿Qué me quiere decir eso? ¿Qué significa? Esme se encontraba a mi lado, Rosalie… ¿a un lado de Jacob?! Eso no sucedería ni en dos millones de años, era imposible en mis sueños, entonces creo que estoy dentro del sueño de mi sueño. Rayos, ¿en que pensaba? ¿Qué me tome antes de quedarme dormida? La mirada de Rosalie no era la misma, tenía una pizca de orgullo, ¿Pero de que? Este si que era un sueño del sueño.

Me desperté lentamente, esta era la flojera de la flojera, no quería despertar, quería seguir viendo ese hermoso sueño, pero mi nariz no me engañaba, Jacob estaba en la habitación; abrí mis ojos, pero no lo vi y fue entonces que mi mano toco algo peludo a la orilla de la cama. Gire un poco mi cabeza y ahí estaba, ¿Por qué estaba transformado? Le acaricie el lomo mientras le miraba, me encantaba ese color rojizo que tenía, mi macho alfa.

-Nos hubieras despertado…

Le dije mientras me movía mas a la orilla para alcanzar a acariciar su cabeza, la cual enderezo al escuchar mis palabras, después me dio un lengüetazo en la mejilla y froto su cara con la mía.

Miré el reloj de la mesita, y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par; eran las diez de la mañana del sábado…

-El baile!!!

Me levanté de la cama y baje las escaleras como pude, casi me caigo al bajar mas, aunque dudo que me hubiera hecho daño alguno, solo vi como mi madre estaba preocupada de que no me había lastimado.

-Estoy bien… no te preocupes- Respiraba agitadamente mientras veía a mi familia -¿Desde que hora estamos dormidas?

-Desde ayer, no quisimos molestarlas- Contesto mi madre con una ceja arqueada –Aun hay tiempo para arreglarse, Alice y yo las ayudaremos…

-Yo también

Agrego Rosalie al decir mi madre que solo alice y ella nos ayudarían, Rosalie sabría como maquillar a Kate, estaba segura, alice tal vez solo quería verme entera y bien vestida y mi madre a lo mejor y si quería se encargaba de Jacob, odiaba los trajes. A pesar de ser un baile no muy formal, esa era la condición que le habían puesto a los hombres, algo que Jacob desaprobó…

-El baile comienza a las ocho ¿cierto?

-Si- Respondí a la pregunta de alice, esta se acercaba con brinquitos de alegría –Tenemos que estar listas antes…

-No te preocupes, estará todo listo…

-Gracias

Subí de nuevo a la habitación, Jacob seguía durmiendo en el suelo y Kate en la cama.

-¿Y ahora que les pasa?

Me acerque a Kate y comencé a zarandearla, por suerte ya sabía lidiar un poco con todo esto de las personas licántropos. Me cruce de brazos y luego me decidí a dejarla dormida otro rato; me acerqué a Jacob y le recomendé que era mejor volver a la forma humana antes de que Kate se despertara.

Vi como Jacob se levantaba y se daba un buen estirón, y luego con su enorme hocico abría un cajón y me señalaba…

-Ok ok, toma…- Saque unos pantalones rasgados y se los entregue –Pero date prisa, debemos comenzar a preparar todo…

Pareció bufar cuando le dije eso, y salió de la habitación, escuche como Rosalie se quejaba de que estuviera transformado y luego un portazo, suspire y abrí mi armario…

-Bien, los vestidos están perfectos… los zapatos también, solo falta que Kate despierte…

Decidí ir a desayunar, solo tomaría un cereal y un yogurt y tal vez iría a ver a Sam y los demás. Jacob entraba por la puerta trasera con el simple pantalón que yo le había entregado.

-Ponte algo más decente perro…

Escuche a Rosalie decir detrás mió, volví a suspirar y comencé a comer; Rosalie se fue a la sala de nuevo y Jacob me abrazo, pude sentir su cuerpo caliente a pesar de que yo llevaba puesta ropa…

-¿Donde estabas? Esperaba verte, pero yo me quede dormida…

-Fui con Sam y los demás, se que fueron de compras para el baile de hoy- Froto su mejilla contra la mía, algo de pasaba -¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, demasiado para mi gusto…- Me queje mientras probaba bocado, mientras masticaba pensaba y luego cuando mi boca se libró –Si Rick y los demás están ahí quiero que todos se comporten ¿De acuerdo?

El asintió con un leve "mmmhmm" y luego se quedó oliendo mi cuello, parecía que eso era por la noche que no dormimos juntos…

-Oye, deja de hacer eso…- Oh… oh, papa cullen al acecho; me olía a celos! –Recuerda en donde estas…

Jacob y papa se miraron el uno al otro, parecía que Jacob le estaba diciendo algo mentalmente, a lo que mi padre solo respondió "si" y se fue, odiaba tanto que hicieran eso. Termine mi cereal mientras ellos discutían y luego me levante…

-Jacob, quiero que me digas la verdad… yo, como tu imprimación- Los ojos de Jacob mostraban sorpresa, nunca le había hablado así, pero odiaba que me ocultara cosas -¿Qué te sucede? Desde ayer estas muy… extraño…

Desvió la mirada, eso me bastaba para saber que algo andaba mal y estaba ocultándomelo, ¿desde cuando? Quien sabe, pero si no hablaba ahora mismo… rayos, no podía enojarme con el!

-Puedo… ¿decírtelo después? No quiero arruinar tu primer baile o que me maten en estos momentos…

Decidí guardar la compostura, lo abrace y al oído le susurre…

-Esta bien…

Lo solté, lavé mi plato y subí a la habitación, esperaba que Kate ya se hubiera despertado.

-Nessie!- Me grito mi madre al verme en el segundo piso antes de entrar a mi invadida habitación -¿puedes venir un momento?

-Claro- Me acerqué a mi madre, que llevaba una caja un tanto grande en las manos -¿Qué es eso?

-Bueno, tu padre y yo quisimos darte un regalo… después de todo una hija no puede ir a un baile sin un regalo de sus padres ¿O si?

Ella me entregó la caja y con un poco de duda la tome, deshice el moño y la destape. Dentro de la caja se encontraban cuatro pulseras, onix puro…

-Mama, gracias… son bellísimas- La abrace con un brazo para no soltar las pulseras –Las cuidare mucho, lo prometo!

Regresé a mi habitación, Kate seguía durmiendo y esperaba poder despertarla esta vez. Deje las pulseras sobre el peinador y me acerqué a ella lentamente…

-Kate… despierta… tenemos cosas que hacer!!

Grite, pero ella ni se inmutó; suspire, al menos a Jacob lo despertaba con un beso, pero como despertar a Kate… esa era mi cuestión.

-Solo dale una refrescada…- escuche la voz de Jake –Créeme, eso funciona con Seth…

-Pero Seth es, seth… ella es Kate…

-No creo que sea tan malo

Lentamente vi como Jacob se acercaba a Kate y la tomaba en brazos, espera… ¡En verdad lo haría!

-Jacob Black, deja a Kate en la cama ahora mismo!!  
Escuche un leve "Hmmm" y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro  
- Jacob Black, si no la dejas en este instante, te juro que yo... - grité mientras veía cómo entraba al baño y escuché que giraba las llaves antes de...  
- Ahhhh!!!  
Escuchar el grito de Kate y la estruendosa risa de Jacob por la situación. Entré al baño, realmente me apenaba toda esta escena. Entonces, vi que Jake salía corriendo y me jalaba para que saliera de la habitación, mientras una furiosa y empapada Kate venía detrás de nosotros.

Maldeci a Jacob por haber hecho eso, aunque realmente no podía detenerlo, el era mucho más fuerte que yo; salimos de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo y nos internamos en el bosque…

-Si pudiera matarte Jacob… créeme que lo haría!!!

- ¡Venga! No me digas que su reacción no fue divertida

Gruñí, si solo porque Kate venía detrás de nosotros… lo hubiera golpeado, o al menos hecho el intento. De pronto Jacob me detuvo y nos quedamos en guardia; ¿y ahora que más podía pasar?

-¿Jake? ¿Qué pasa?

Jacob se acercó más a mí, miraba para todos lados; yo olfatee el ambiente, pero no encontré rastro de la esencia de Kate. Me asuste en ese momento, un leve olor a lobo desconocido me llego de golpe, por lo que entendí la alerta de Jacob…

-Estuvieron aquí…- Tomo una postura mas tranquila al cerciorarse de que solo fue su olor lo que había ahí… -Estuvieron muy cerca de la casa…

-Jacob… quiero saber que pasa…

-Chicos!! Al fin los encuentro!- Esa era la voz de Kate –Perdón, pude sentir un olor extraño… ¿están bien?

-Si kate, volvamos a la casa…

Y seguía sin darme respuestas, caminamos de regreso a la casa, realmente no comprendía nada de lo que Jacob estaba pensando o llevaba en la cabeza. Después de casi veinte minutos regresamos a la casa, esta vez debíamos entrar a la ducha o Alice nos mataría si no estábamos limpias para cuando ella nos estuviera arreglando. Vi el reloj de la sala al entrar, era la una de la tarde aproximadamente, ¡Que rápido se iba el tiempo!

-¡Pero Kate! ¡Mira nada más como vienes!- Oh no, esa era la voz de alice -¿Qué te hicieron estos bárbaros?!

Alice se llevó a Kate al cuarto de arriba, eso significaba que comenzaría con ella, bueno, quien no se ensuciaría si entraba empapada al bosque. Me senté en el sofá, prendí la tele y encendí el Wii, quería olvidar un poco lo sucedido, al menos mientras alice torturaba a Kate, que por cierto todavía no desayunaba nada.

La cocina comenzaba a trabajar, de seguro Jake llegó pidiendo comida y Esme y mi madre estaban complaciéndolo, ¡Claro! El yerno recibe todo y la hija nada, yo solo había desayunado un insignificante cereal y Jacob acababa con la comida de diez, ilógico, pero así era el.

-Renesmee!!! Tu turno!!!- Escuche la voz de alice desde arriba –Si no subes en cinco minutos iré por ti!

-Si, lo que tu digas…

Me estire un poco y me levante del sillón, subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación, ahí estaban Alice y Kate comenzando con la rutina de belleza.

- ¡Aich! ¡Alice, eso duele!

- Deja de quejarte, ¡la belleza cuesta!

Libere una risita, que lógicamente Kate escuchó…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Te quejas ahora, aguántala por siete años…

-Hmmm, mejor ni digas nada Renesmee Carlie Cullen… te faltan miles de años para que puedas hacer un buen peinado

-Si, claro…

Conteste mientras terminaba de tomar mi ropa y me metía en el baño; los quejidos de Kate se escuchaban fuerte y claro, por lo que me reía mientras me duchaba.

Salí, me puse un simple Short con una blusa de botones para no tener que estropear el peinado y salí, aunque me detuve en seco al ver a Rosalie frente a mí esperando mi salida…

-Vamos querida Ness, faltas tu…

Alcance a ver a Alice con la secadora y cepillo redondo gordo, dios, era la tortura ese peinado, era uno de los más sencillos, pero muy tardado.

-Bien, comencemos…

Rosalie tomo la otra secadora y el otro cepillo gordo… redondo… no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Así pasamos las siguientes dos horas, secadora… luego pinza… spray… mi nariz!!! La de Kate, y luego… vuala! Ella terminó con un estilo entre lacio y un poco ondulado, mientras que yo termine con una especie de rizo abierto u ondas amplias y bien definidas.

-Ahora el maquillaje

Rosalie y alice dijeron al unísono, no era necesario demasiado maquillaje, después de todo solo era un baile ¿no?...

-Jajaja, esto parece más un salón de belleza que una habitación- Comentó Jake al entrar mientras se reía –Me toca usar la ducha…

-Ve a bañarte a otro lado, olerá a perro mojado…

Jacob entró al baño, ignorando por completo a Rosalie. Tres de la tarde, y mi estomago… ¿Tenía hambre?! No, eran nervios… rayos…

-No puedo maquillar mucho a Kate, después de todo ella siempre ah sido muy natural…- Comentó alice mientras dejaba que kate se mirara al espejo –Solo fue un poco de delineador negro y un poco de plata en la parte del lagrimal para darle mas brillo. Un poco de rubor y es todo, ah… y una ligera base de make up…

-Nessie es igual, no use base… solo rubor y un poco de delineador, le di forma a las cejas y un poco de rimel para levantar las pestañas- Dijo Rosalie y luego miró a Kate –El vestido de Kate es rojo, un tono vino rojo le vendría bien ¿no crees alice?

-Si, deja lo busco…

-Alice, no crees que… es mejor que Kate coma algo? Ella no desayuno…

Kate pareció relajar su expresión, podía saberlo de antemano…

-Si, supongo que esme ya ah de tener algo preparado- Dijo Rosalie y se sentó en mi cama –Vayan a comer, tenemos otro trabajo que hacer…

Kate y yo nos levantamos de un brinco y bajamos a comer, ella estaba realmente hambrienta, que a pesar de tener mucha hambre, comió muy educadamente.

Después de eso, nos sentamos un rato en la sala; teniendo mucho cuidado con el cabello..

-No creo que esto se deshaga, tiene demasiado fijador- Comente al sentir mi cabello –Lamento que tengas que pasar todo esto, pero así son mis tías…

-Todo va bien, no te preocupes… me caen muy bien…

Sonreí, al menos tenía buen pensamiento sobre ellas. Jacob bajo al poco rato con unos pantalones negros formales y una camisa blanca desfajada, y su típico peinado de rebelde.

-Argh… no durare mucho con esta cosa…

-Si te lo quitas, ten por seguro que no te vuelvo a hacer un regalo Jacob Black

Esa era la voz de mi madre, ¿en verdad ella se lo había regalado? Bueno, al menos había hecho algo por el bien del mundo, sabía de antemano que Jake solo uso un traje así cuando Billy le mando decir a mi madre que se alejara de los Cullen.

Y pensar que de haberlo hecho, yo nunca hubiera nacido y Jacob jamás se hubiera imprimado o… ¿Tal vez si? Me quede pensando en las posibilidades, pero el se sentó a mi lado, un tanto incorrectamente por la forma de vestir, pero bueno… si duraba con el traje era un avance para la humanidad… ¿o los lobos?

Cuatro de la tarde, faltaban solo cuatro horas para que el baile diera comienzo, sabía de antemano que ese tipo de bailes comenzaban media hora antes, pero a nosotros no nos importaba llegar un poco tarde, por lo que regresamos a mi habitación y ahí nos relajamos un poco. Mi cuarto había quedado normal, ¿A dónde se habrían ido Rosalie y Alice? Bueno, realmente no importaba o ¿Tal vez si? No, no creo…

Pensé entonces en Leah, ¿Iría ella al baile? Digo, después de todo ellos habían entrado a la escuela, a excepción de Sam, que prefería quedarse en casa a cuidar de emily, dieron las cinco, las seis y las siete…

-Bien, es hora de ponerse los vestidos!

Dimos un brinco en la cama al escuchar la voz de alice en la habitación, ¿Por qué no pudimos escucharla? Kate y yo tomamos los vestidos que nos correspondían y alice se encargaba de echar a Jake de la habitación.

-Vamos Ness, primero tu…- Me tomo del brazo y extendió una cortina de las antiguas para que Kate no viera nada que no debía –Quítate ese… sucio pantaloncillo…

Me quite el "sucio pantaloncillo" y lo colgué de la cortina, después desabroche la blusa y me la quite, en ese momento alice izo pasar por mi el vestido entero sin mover un solo cabello mió y luego meter la cabeza donde debía, ¡Yo pude haber hecho eso sin ningún problema! Salí de la cortina y luego alice llamo a Kate, quien de igual forma ya estaba lista en un tris tras…

-Kate, el labial es lo mas importante- Alice se acercó a ella y le coloco el labial vino rojo en los labios –Te ves divina!

-Gracias Alice

Terminamos con algunos detalles, zapatos, accesorios, perfumes y…

-Vamos chicas, faltan quince para las ocho

-Si, vamos rosalie…

Kate estaba nerviosa, pero no era por nada; ella se veía muy linda y tierna con ese vestido, era una noche de divas. Bajamos las escaleras y todo parecía estar listo…

-¿Los chicos ya están afuera?- Pregunté al recordar que iríamos la manada y nosotros tres juntos -¿Y los coches?

-Si- Contesto Jacob -¿Te molesta que Seth conduzca tu Beetle?

-No, no hay problema… se que tuvo un gran maestro

-Bien, Seth, tú y yo iremos en el Beetle… Kate, Leah, Paul y Quil irán en el auto de Edward…

-Lo quiero de vuelta sin un rasguño…

Jacob sonrió, entonces abrió la puerta para que nosotras saliéramos. Me despedí de mama con un beso a distancia, kate izo lo mismo mientras que mi familia se despedía de nosotros con sonoras voces de ánimo y entusiasmo, eso incluía un chiflido de parte de emmett.

-Buenas noches señorita, suba por favor…- Dijo Seth mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto, un leve gruñido salió de la garganta de Jacob –Vamos hermano, no voy en serio!!

-Más te vale…

Jacob subió a la parte de atrás, vi como Quil le abría cortésmente la puerta del auto a Kate y le ayudaba a subir, después de cerrar la puerta, regresaba al lado que le correspondía. Ambos autos arrancaron al mismo tiempo y tomamos camino al baile de la escuela…

Llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela, algunas chicas suspiraron; no supe si era por ver a Seth al volante o a Jacob en traje semi-formal, pero sabía que el pequeño lobo se veía adorable manejando un beetle rosa.

Esta vez fue Jacob quien me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar, seth no se sintió mal, al contrarió, fue recibido por las chicas que afuera se encontraban y desaparecieron con el joven lobo. Kate era ayudada de nuevo por Quil, mientras que Paul ayudaba a Leah a bajar, entonces me pregunte donde estaría Jared, el no se perdería el baile, pero no importaba.

Los siete entramos al salón o más bien, al gimnasio de la escuela. Pude sentir el aroma de Rick y los demás lobos, y también el de Taylor con su familia; así pasamos las siguientes horas, entre bailes, música y compañeros. Se haría un pequeño concurso, para ver quien era la reina del baile, al parecer los compañeros de grupo escogerían al azar a una chica del grupo y la nominarían, la que ganará participaría contra las demás chicas, y se colocarían en primer, segundo y tercer lugar.

-Que tontos…

Escuche a leah mascullar esas palabras, la apoyaba en cierta forma; era algo tonto, pero dejaría de serlo cuando escuchara mi nombre como candidata del grupo al que yo correspondía. Después de eso se realizo una segunda votación en la que empate con una chica de tercer año en primer lugar.

La manada me aplaudía, al igual que algunos estudiantes más; ya que después de todo gritaban mi nombre. Al bajar del templete [N/A: O tarima como quieran llamarla], Jacob me recibió en un efusivo abrazo; la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y el baile se reanudo…

-Tengo sed...

-Espera aquí, te traeré un poco de ponche

Jacob me beso la frente y se alejó, yo me quede en el mismo lugar mirando como las demás parejas bailaban al ritmo de la música, sin embargo, un aroma no muy peculiar me saco de mis pensamientos…

-Rick…

-Felicidades Ness…

-Renesmee para ti…

-Disculpa… Renesmee- Corrigió, el no merecía llamarme por el apodo que mi lobo me había puesto –Reina del Baile, ¿podría hablar con usted a solas por favor?

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Rick, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar con alguien como tu…

Su expresión no cambió, ¿A que quería llegar? El jamás se había comportado conmigo así, tal vez… tenía relación con lo que le pasaba a Jake.

-Renesmee, quisiera hablar contigo para… limar asperezas, tú sabes- Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes –Podemos ser amigos…

Jake se estaba tardando mucho, ¿Valía la pena charlar con el? Lo probaría, aceptaría, pero no bajaría la guardia…

-Esta bien, hablemos…

-Gracias…

El me ofreció su enorme mano para que la tomara, me llevaría al bosque, eso era seguro...

**POV Jacob**

Después de dejar a Renesmee para ir por el ponche, me tope con Leah, quien realmente parecía aburrida. Ella se veía muy bonita, hermosa a la vista de los hombres, pero algo andaba mal…

-¿Sucede algo Leah?

-Nada grave Jacob, solo que no hay nadie que quiera bailar conmigo… tu sabes…

Me conmoví un poco al ver su expresión, ¿Por qué todo lo que leah hacía salía mal? Ella se esforzaba tanto por parecer bonita y sexy, llamar la atención de algo e intentar encontrar a su chico. Me aclare la garganta y extendí mi mano frente a Leah…

-¿Me permite esta pieza?

Leah sonrió, era el único que la comprendía después de siete años y lo seguiría haciendo; era, es y por siempre mi amiga.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, olvide por completo que ness me esperaba con un vaso de ponche o algo para beber, invite a Leah para que nos acompañara, pero cuando volví junto con Leah a donde había dejado a ness, ella no se encontraba…

-Rayos, se me fue…

-¿no crees que se haya movido de lugar? Tal vez fue a buscar una silla o algo…

No conteste a lo de Leah, me concentré en los aromas de ese lugar y…

-No, no esta aquí… Rick se la llevó- Metí la mano en mi pantalón y saque un celular, sabía que esto pasaría –Sam, Rick se la llevó… avisa a Jared

-Rayos, ahora que todo estaba saliendo tan bien…

El comentario de Leah era verdad, pero Rick había encontrado la forma de llevarse a Ness. Todo lo que yo había escuchado era cierto y el, llevaría a cabo su plan esta noche…

*********************************

_Bueno, antes que nada... quiero agradecer a Carlitha. Y las lectoras tambien deben agradecerle, que sin ella... yo nunca hubiera podido terminar de concretar ideas y atar cabos perdidos (Creanme, muy perdidos!) _

_Por otro lado, quiero decirles que comenzare a poner los vestuarios de Ness, y si puedo de Kate y Leah tmbien, según sea la cuestion y ocasión, solo debo terminar de actualizar mi perfil narutesco, por algo mejor xD _

_Hmmm, bueno... solo espero que les haya gustado en serio y demuestrenmelo con un Review. Dudas, Quejas, Sugerencias y comentarios se valen! También Tomatazos si así lo desean T^T _

_Etto... algo que quiero aclara es sobre los sueños de Ness: Sus sueños son premoniciones, lo que no ve alice, ella lo sueña. Pueden ser a futuro cercano o lejano, hmmm, espero haberme explicado xD _

_NOTA: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo uno que otro de mi autoría... _

_P.D.: Imaginense a Seth en un traje formal sin saco y una especie de chaleco (no se como describirlo, pero espero se den una idea), peinado apropiado a la ocasión y manejando un Beetle Rosa convertible sin capote *¬*  
_

﻿


	9. ¿Miel sobre hojuelas?

_Bueno, vengo con algo de prisa y debo hacer un pastel x.x _

_Sin comentarios iniciales... _

_**********************************  
_

_**¿Miel sobre hojuelas?**_

_Ella lo era todo para mi, no podía vivir sin ella; pensaba en mil y un formas de olvidarla, pero no… tenía que salvarla…_

Todo encajaba ahora, toda esa conversación que había escuchado el otro día era cierto, Rick quería hacerle dañó, así acabaría una de sus peores enemigos. No entendía cual era el conflicto, Rick podía recapacitar, así como Sam lo había hecho y ahora nos ayudaba; por el bien de la manada…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando pase por el salón donde la manada enemiga se encontraba, escuchando algo así como "un plan de ataque" pero, ¿A quién?

Me quede cerca, mi agudo oído no me abandonaba, aunque realmente dudaba si en verdad sería capaz de intentar algo con una manada de lobos enemiga rondando cerca. Me concentré en las voces de Rick y los otros…

-_Pero es muy arriesgado, esta rodeada de otros como nosotros!_- Parecía que alguien no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Rick –_Si se comienza una pelea, tendremos bajas…_

-_De eso yo me encargó, aparentare que quiero arreglar nuestras diferencias y la llevare al bosque- _Esa era la estúpida y petulante voz de Rick –_Eh escuchado que se realizara un baile a finales de Julio, aprovechare ese momento… _

-_Entonces te ayudaremos, si Jacob y los demás lobos se ven fuera de esto; entonces supongo que estará bien ¿No? _

-_Ten por seguro que así será, tal vez con eso los lobos de la Push aprendan la lección… de no mezclar nuestra sangre con esas sanguijuelas_

Apreté fuertemente los puños y también los dientes, estaba por entrar a ese salón y partirle la cara, pero en eso un olor algo peculiar me golpeo: Seth Clearwater…

-Hola hermano!- Me grito Seth como dos salones antes de llegar a mi, por lo que cuando llego a mi cubrí su boca –Oye! ¿Qué estas haciendo?!

-Cállate o te tuerzo el pescuezo…

Escuche las bancas del salón moverse, por lo que tome a seth y salí corriendo con el fuera de la escuela lo más rápido posible. Intentaba ser rápido, pero sin llamar la atención, llevaba a Seth al hombro; y aunque este pataleara no lo soltaría. Por cierto, ¿Qué llevaba en esa mochila? ¿Ladrillos?

-Oye… bájame ¿Qué te pasa?

Me había detenido lo suficientemente de la escuela como para poder explicarle a Seth lo que había logrado escuchar. Este aparentaba estar analizando la situación, algunos "hmmm" se le escapaban y al final agregó…

-Lo mejor será que no le digas nada a Ness, o podrías preocuparla…

Fue lo único que el aún, joven lobo, me recomendó; algo que yo de antemano sabía. Comencé a caminar regreso a casa, bueno, a la casa de Sam para informarle de la situación…

-¿Qué dije?!

-Nada Seth, debo informar a Sam e idear un plan para todo esto embrollo. Sea cierto o falso, Rick esta tramando algo, y no es nada bueno…

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-¡Jacob!

La voz de Paul me sacó de mis cavilaciones, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí parado sin moverme?

-¿Qué sucede Paul?

-Escuche algo que dijeron los de la otra manada, al parecer Rick quiere matar a Renesmee…

Sentí como mi mundo interior se quebraba en mil pedazos, pero luego recapacite al darme cuenta de que aún no pasaba nada, no tenía una escena de los hechos y de que debía moverme ahora mismo junto con mi manada…

-Avisa a Sam, que informe a Jared…

-Si

-Vamos Leah, Quil…- Miré a Kate al verla ahí, alrededor de los demás, esperando alguna orden mía –Kate… andando…

Dejamos a Paul atrás, sabía que odiaría perderse de lo bueno pero debíamos ayudar a Ness pero, algo o alguien me detenían…

-¡Seth!- Miré a mi alrededor, pero estaba seguro que mi grito lo traería de inmediato –Tsk, ese niño… ¿Qué nadie le aviso?

-Esta coqueteando, ¿Qué esperabas?

Me contesto Quil, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso para ir por Seth, este ya se encontraba detrás de mi…

-Tranquilo hermano, ya estoy aquí y ahora podemos irnos

Le fulmine con la mirada, pero a fin de cuentas sabía que el prefería mis órdenes que las de Sam. Comencé a caminar, con un movimiento de cabeza ordene a la manada seguirme, hasta salir del gimnasio de la escuela y adentrarnos en lo más profundo del bosque para ahí poder entrar en fase, al menos un buen lugar para dejar la ropa, le pedí a Paul que sacara el auto de Edward y lo colocara en un área segura, al menos visiblemente segura y luego nos diera alcance.

-_Bien, el aroma de Ness es demasiado obvio… _

-_Si, lo sabemos pero… ¿No hay plan? _

¿Por qué seth era quien me ponía más trabas?

-_Escucha seth, no me importa si nos encontramos con los otros lobos; solo quiero a Renesmee sana y salva_

-_¿Pero como la salvaremos? No creo que Rick haya decidido actuar solo_- La voz de la experiencia, Kate –_Rick no es tan tonto, llevara al menos a Criss o Max… ellos son los más grandes de la manada_

Me quede pensando un momento, Kate tenía razón, si Rick llevaba a Criss o Max podíamos estar en desventaja si uno se lo topara…

-_Está bien, Leah vendrá conmigo. Kate y Quil esperen a Paul, Seth y Jared juntos, pase lo que pase… manténganse en contacto _

-_Si _

Fue así como todos seguiríamos el rastro de Ness desde diferentes ángulos, intentando confundir tanto a Rick como al que sería su guardaespaldas.

****POV Renesmee****

Llevábamos un rato caminando, por suerte las botas eran cómodas, pero mi guardia arriba me decía que algo no estaba del todo bien, nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente de la escuela, estaba cien por ciento segura que Jacob se preocuparía al no verme donde me dejo.

-Rick, estoy cansada… ¿podemos hablar aquí?- Claro, la típica excusa de estoy cansada para que se detuviera, claro si es que era un caballero, o mejor dicho, una parte de el lo era. Se detuvo, gracias al cielo! El se dio media vuelta y me miro –Vamos, habla… sin rodeos…

-Vaya, eres una dama con prisa… me agrada eso

Arquee una ceja, no por más tener cuidado con el, Dio algunas vueltas y luego regreso frente a mi, mirándome con sus ojos grises, los ojos era lo único que los diferenciaba de los lobos de la Push, los ojos de la manada de Rick eran de colores verdes, grises o azules.

-Mira Renesmee, yo se que somos especies diferentes, enemigas por naturaleza; tú sabes ¿no?- A su comentario solo asentí con la cabeza –Pero… veo el amor que Jacob profetiza hacía ti…

Se cruzo de brazos, mis mirada mostraba indiferencia, como diciéndole "Gracias! Ya lo sabía tonto". Sus ojos me miraron, pero mi expresión no cambio…

-Hmmmm, sabes… es lindo ver como ustedes dos tienen sus altas y sus bajas, pero realmente, a pesar de que son tan… ¡Tiernos! Si, esa es la palabra... a pesar de ser especies enemigas, a ustedes parece no importarles. Sencillamente ustedes dos no encajan, con sus respectivas familias al querer estar juntos - Lo sabía, me olía a gato, o más bien dicho, Lobo encerrado –Y sabes… todo esto es antinatural, Renesmee. Quiero que sepas que yo soy muy fiel a mis costumbres y tradiciones…

Entrecerré un poco los ojos, me prepare sin movimientos para esquivar cualquier movimiento extraño que el hiciera en contra mía…

-Todo salió como lo planee,

-¿A que te refieres?

Mi voz salió temblorosa- ¿Qué planeaba este loco?

-Vamos Renesmee, no puedo darte explicaciones… le quitaría lo divertido a esto…

Entro en fase justo frente a mi, dando un saltó en dirección hacia mi persona, pero; nunca me di cuenta que los tacones de las botas se habían clavado en la tierra húmeda. No eran muy largos, pero mientras zafaba uno, el otro volvía a incrustarse en la tierra; el salto de rick no tenía tanto impulso, por lo que se acercaba lentamente a mi, mostrando sus blancos, pero desgarradores dientes.

-_Jacob… _

Pensé en el momento en que el estaba a escasos pasos de mi, pero pude ver un pelaje rojizo pasar frente a mis ojos y mi corazón se alegró de tenerlo cerca…

-Leah…- Dije al ver a la pequeña loba de color gris claro –Ayúdalo por favor…

Leah volteó a verme, ella cerró sus ojos y movió su cabeza en negación, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo ayudaba? Jacob era un tonto, querer pelear solo era una de las estupideces más grandes del mundo.

-Paul! Jared! Quil! Ayuden a Jacob por favor!- Grite desesperadamente, Rick era más pequeño que Jacob, pero eso no le quitaba lo peligroso. Pensé en ese momento en Taylor, ¿Por qué en Taylor? ¿Qué tenía que ver el en todo esto?!

Siempre me había interesado ver las peleas de los lobos, como intentaban defenderse y atacar, pero nunca creí verlos pelear de verdad, entonces desee retroceder el tiempo para poder evitar todo esto. Pensé en sam, en su pelaje negro, más pequeño que Jacob; pero a la vez con gran fuerza…

-Sam… tienes que venir por favor…

Noté como leah me miraba, estaba segura que leah quería pelear, pero si Jacob le ordenaba no hacerlo, ella no lo haría; sabía cuan fiel era leah a Jake, y por más que se lo dijeran, ella no haría caso. No quería ver la pelea, no quería ver como Rick hería a Jake ¡NO! Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso! Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, intentado dejar la pelea en otro termino, enfoqué mi mente en otra cosa. Me puse a pensar en la relación entre Leah y Jacob, en como ellos se llevaban tan bien desde antes que yo naciera, pero fue por mi que ambos comenzaron a crear el lazo de amistad.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, tenía que hacer algo por detener a Rick y también, esta pelea; todo era mi culpa, ¿Cómo pude caer en la trampa de Rick?

Vi la pelea, que a pesar de estar totalmente oscuro por la noche, pude ver clara y perfectamente como Rick encajaba sus dientes en el hombro de mi lobo…

-¡JAKE!- Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, sabía que eso no lo mataría, pero si lo debilitaba. Busqué con la mirada a Sam, este se encontraba reponiéndose tal vez de una fuerte embestida de Rick, Leah estaba alerta por si este mismo quería acercarse a mi, pero entonces cuando el lobo de pelaje blanco grisáceo se acercaba de nuevo a Jacob, otro lobo color arena le tomo desprevenido, clavándole su mandíbula en la espalda; después otro lobo le ataco, embistiéndolo, ese era Paul.

El ambiente se tenso poco a poco, Rick se había levantado de nuevo; pero un aullido desconocido me distrajo, miré a Rick y este solo me mostró los blancos dientes para luego irse, cojeando del lugar. Como pude me acerque a Jacob, este intentaba ponerse de pie, pero al llegar yo con el dejó de intentarlo, parecía que se conformaba con que yo estuviera bien… ¿En que esta pensando Renesmee? Por tu culpa esta así!

Me regañe a mi misma, interiormente mientras localizaba la herida, era profunda, y estaba sangrando mucho; pero, a pesar de ser sangre, no me llamó la atención, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y el solo lamió mi rostro…

-Lo siento, estoy bien… gracias por todo Jacob… necesitamos llevarte con Carlisle…

Los otros se habían alejado, excepto Leah; esta estaba a un lado de Jacob lamiendo la herida, pensé de nuevo en Taylor y en su valioso don, pero estaba segura que el nunca aceptaría sanar las heridas de su peor enemigo.

Paul, Jared, Quil y Sam aparecieron en su forma humana, Seth y leah tal vez permanecerían en su forma lobuna solo por si Rick intentaba otro ataque, los otros cargaron a Jake, y comenzamos a caminar, me quite las botas, no valía la pena llevarlas puesta ya, solo estorbaban para poder esquivar las miles de piedras y raíces de árboles ¿Por qué no me molestaron cuando caminaba con Rick?

No supe por cuanto tiempo había caminado, no sentía mis pies; pero de pronto ya no pude ver a Paul ayudar a los demás, solo vi a Seth intentando reemplazar al otro y evitar que Jacob tocara piso. Llegamos a una parte de la carretera, ya desierta por cierto. Mi auto y el de mi padre se encontraban ahí, no entendía como era que habían llegado ahí, pero eso no importaba ahora.

-No me digan que lo echaran en la cajuela!

¿Seth? Pero… estaba segura de haberlo visto como lobo hace solo un par de segundos.

-No, irá en el asiento… lo limpiaremos en cuanto lleguemos- No quería que después de herido, tuviera que ir en la cajuela de alguno de los autos. Recordé entonces que mi mejor amiga faltaba –Quil… ¿Dónde esta Kate?

-Kate… bueno, dijo que tenía asuntos que arreglar con su "manada"

¿Asuntos con su manada? Recapitule, Kate le decía manada; entonces ella por fin se uniría a la manada de Jacob o Sam, oficialmente.

-Vamos chicos, debemos llegar antes de que Jake se desangre

-Como tu digas jefa!

Todos miramos a seth, ¿Qué forma de llamarme era esa? Jacob gruño, parecía que no le gusto en absoluto lo que el joven Clearwater había dicho. Hice una mueca de desaprobación y encendí mi Beetle, conduciendo hasta la casa seguida por Paul en el coche de mi padre.

Llegamos a casa después de casi una hora de camino, rick quería apartarme lo más lejos posible de la ciudad, y casi lo lograba. Entre Sam y Paul tomaron a Jacob y lo llevaron dentro de la casa, los otros se había ido a casa con emily, pero Seth se había quedado a mi lado, dándome el calor que necesitaba con su brazo alrededor mis hombros, después de todo era de noche y era muy, muy tarde.

-Gracias Seth, pero lo mejor es que entre a casa y enfrente la realidad…

-Dile a Jacob de mi parte que espero el regaño, por ahora lo mejor es que vayas adentro y cuides de el…

Asentí con la cabeza mientras nos despedíamos, el me dio un cálido y fuerte abrazo, miré como se dirigía a la casa que les correspondía, Leah estaba afuera esperándolo; entonces me decidí entrar a mi casa y ver la cara de asco que Rosalie debería tener al ver la herida de Jacob. Espera… ¿no era el un licántropo lleno de sangre y mi familia seis vampiros que gustaban de sangre? Alto, yo también lo era…

Entre corriendo a la casa, ahí estaban solo Carlisle y mi madre atendiendo la herida de Jacob sobre la alfombra. Pude sentir a Emmett y Rosalie en su habitación, Alice y Jasper estaban en el estudio, pero Jasper se mantenía ahí para controlar emociones no necesarias.

-¿Cómo esta?

Carlisle me miró, se quito los guantes de látex y luego se puso en pie para hablarme cara a cara.

-Te soy sincero Ness, la herida es profunda- Su mirada me decía que aún había otra cosa –No lo matará, eso es cierto… pero tardara un tiempo en sanar, es extraño, después de todo siempre ha sanado muy rápido…

Una mueca de auto insuficiencia se hizo presente en mi rostro, me sentía mal por todo esto, a estas alturas mi padre ya debía saber toda la historia y después sería regañada por mis padres; viéndolo bien ¿Dónde estaba papa? Escuche entonces el piano, eso contestaba mi pregunta.

-Debe regresar a su forma humana si quiere que vende la herida, si permanece en estado lobo es más fácil que se infecte…

Vi como Jacob intentaba ponerse en pie, le dolía, pero lo hizo…

-Jacob…

Me acerqué a él, subió las escaleras lentamente y yo iba detrás de el; entro a la habitación y le di oportunidad de regresar a su forma humana, pero un gruñido de dolor me izo temblar, pero a la vez las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo de mis ojos, todo era mi culpa.

De pronto una manos pétreas me consolaron, mi madre se encontraba conmigo en ese momento, parecía que a ella también le dolía que Jacob estuviera herido, Carlisle había entrado a la habitación sin previo aviso, pero tal vez ya estaría tratando la herida de mi lobo.

-Tranquila pequeña, Carlisle hará que pronto mejore

-¿Cómo puedo calmarme? Caí en su trampa, el me protegió y yo solo pude ver como lo herían…

Llore desconsoladamente en el frío pecho de mi madre, tenía que controlarme para que el no se preocupara o al menos para mostrar una buena cara para el.

Después de un rato, Carlisle salió de la habitación con una media sonrisa, no me convencía…

-Estará bien, pero me intriga que sus heridas no sanen como antes…- Coloco una mano en su mentón y se quedó pensando –Bueno, no tengo muchas teorías. Ness, puedes entrar… le puse un calmante, pero dudo que haga mucho efecto

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me soltaba del abrazo de mi madre y entraba a mi habitación, ahí estaba él, acostado en la cama con vendas que le atravesaban desde el hombro derecho al costado, solo para detenerse y tal vez cubriendo algunos raspones extras.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Era una tonta pregunta, de seguro se sentía mal por todo; le dolía más de lo que yo imaginaba y yo bien campante "¿Cómo te sientes?"

-Me siento, adormilado… pero feliz… de que estés bien, sana y salva…

Intente sonreír, pero no me salió tan bien como a el; por lo que cerré los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Oye! No tienes porque llorar, estoy bien, no moriré por esto- Me respondió con una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes –Mi amor, no tienes porque ponerte así; me duele, pero mañana se me pasara el dolor

Solté una risita tonta, el sonrió más, pero las lágrimas salieron sin querer; el levanto su mano y tiernamente las retiro.

-Lo siento, es que… si no hubieras estado ahí… o al menos sabido que todo esto iba a pasar, yo estuviera muerta…

-Renesmee- Oh, oh… se enojo –Siempre estaré un paso adelante cuando de tu seguridad se trate…

Sonreí sinceramente, solo para el. Recobre entonces la cordura, y pude ver que aún llevaba algunos raspones, en sus brazos y uno en su rostro.

Tome un algodón y un poco de alcohol, se que ardería, pero al menos la herida se desinfectaría en tal caso…

-Ouch!- Se quejo Jacob al roce del mismo líquido con la herida –tranquila podré soportarlo- Cerró sus ojos y vi como apretaba ambas mandíbulas, yo seguí con mi labor, pero sus gemidos me hacían dar un brinquito en la cama.

-Perdón- Fue lo único que dije a cada gemido que el profería, por lo que limpie suave y cuidadosamente el rasguño de su rostro. Termine, me sentí más tranquila una vez que el abrió los ojos y me miró con sus hermosos ojos negros.

-Me debes un beso, si no, no te perdono…- Sonrió suspicazmente y yo pude sentir como mis mejillas se tornaban de un rojo ardiente, mi padre me mataría, y tal vez mi madre había escuchado también, digo; vivo en una casa de vampiros, donde todos tienen un oído demasiado desarrollado que pueden oír claramente hasta el más leve susurro.

Me acerque a él lentamente, cerré los ojos y me encontré con sus labios. El beso estaba lleno de ternura, sentimientos, no pude evitar mostrarle a Jacob lo que sentía en esos momentos, mi poder le transmitió cada emoción que el me hacía sentir en ese beso.

-Cálmate perro!!

Bom! La burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos se había roto con el grito de mi padre, ¿Por qué no podía dejarnos empaz? ¿En que le afectaba?

-Sigues siendo una niña Renesmee!- Pfff, odiaba que contestara mis preguntas mentales –Y lo seguiré haciendo! Hasta que cumplas más edad!!

Bufé, pero Jacob me abrazo con el izquierdo, recordé entonces que no me había quitado el vestido y las botas y el auto seguían… manchados de sangre de mi lobo.

-Rayos, espero poder quitar las manchas…

La puerta se abrió y entró Jasper, su rostro era pasivo y tranquilo como de costumbre.

-Tu auto esta limpio y ya lo colocamos en el garaje, alice esta limpiando tus botas…

-Gracias- Suspire, aliviada; alice era una santa y me sorprendía que resistiera su necesidad de sangre para limpiar esas botas, ¿le habrán gustado?

Fuera lo que fuera, que hubiera hecho que Alice las limpiara, se lo agradecería toda la vida… ¿O eternidad? Jasper salió de la habitación, pero a la vez pude sentir un aire de tranquilidad, como si el lo hubiera provocado para que yo pudiera dormir.

Tome mi "pijama" y entre al baño, me quite el maquilla y luego me lave la cara, después me coloque los shorts y la blusa que acostumbraba. Recogí mi cabello y salí, debí haberme dado un baño, pero mis edredones necesitaban ya una buena manita de gato; rodee la cama y subí del lado que el podía abrazarme…

Me dormí al instante entre su cálido brazo y su aroma, me pregunte en ese momento donde habían dejado la ropa, pero no me importo una vez me quede dormida.

El sueño se volvía a repetir, esos dos bebes rondaban mi mente durante las noches, pero cuando despertaba todo era paz y tranquilidad. Los rayos del sol me despertaron, entonces me estire y algunos huesos tronaron, Jacob seguía dormido; por lo que me levanté sigilosamente de la cama y me metí al baño. Era tan delicioso y reconfortante una ducha caliente después de una noche agotadora, ahora que lo veía de esta forma no supe a que hora habíamos regresado de la pelea y ni que hora era en este momento.

Olvide tomar mi ropa antes de meterme a la ducha, rayos, tendría que salir envuelta en la toalla y buscar mi ropa; pero estaba frío!

Conté hasta tres y salí del baño, sentí mucho frío en la cabeza pero al instante comencé a rebuscar entre mis cosas. Maldición! ¿Dónde estaba esa blusa! Era el día perfecto para ponérmela!

Rebusqué en el armario, cajones, debajo de la cama y nada, y cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida, una mano me tomo por la cintura, provocando que la piel se me enchinara…

-Acaso, ¿es esta?- Jacob sostenía en su mano una blusa negra, la cual colgaba de uno de sus dedos. Con su mano me acercó a el, pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo, yo solo llevaba una toalla, dios mió! Esperaba que mi padre no estuviera abajo, o si no estaría muerta antes de mi primer graduación.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero al mismo tiempo sostener con más ansias la toalla que rodeaba mi cuerpo; pero la gran mano de Jake había soltado la blusa y levantado mi rostro con la misma, dándome un casto beso.

Me levanto con un brazo, el bueno, y me llevo a la cama; ahí, el me coloco sobre su pierna, y yo seguía sosteniendo la toalla, me resistía a soltarla, sin embargo… no podía resistirme, debía acariciar su piel, suave y cálida para mi. La solté, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mió era inexplicable, lo amaba demasiado, el aire nos falto y nos separamos un momento, pero no dejé que mirara hacía abajo.

-El desayuno esta… Oh!!! Vaya chicos, ustedes si que no pierden el tiempo!!

Me separé de Jacob en el momento en que la voz de Emmett llegó a mis oídos, tome a Jacob de los hombros y lo tiré junto conmigo; estaba muerta! Emmett no cerraría la boca ante la mente de mi padre, en ese momento vi a Jacob sobre mi, su rostro sonrojado, espera, la toalla! Maldición! Transmití mis pensamientos a Jacob, ambos asentimos y el solo tanteo el suelo para tomar la toalla y dármela, me cubrí y el se levanto de sobre de mi.

-¿Estamos muertos?- Preguntó el mientras miraba para otro lado, yo me acomodaba la toalla y le daba la espalda.

-Algo así…- Miré a Emmett aún en la puerta, su sonrisa de satisfacción me daban ganas de meterle un puñetazo, pero no podía.

Tome la blusa y mi pescador de mezclilla y entre al baño por segunda vez, me vestí, literalmente ya estaba seca y solo faltaba acomodar el cabello, con el cual no tuve problema alguno.

No sabía que tanto confiar en Emmett, por lo que estaría preparando una defensa contra mi padre y así evitar que matara a mi novio, ¿Por qué mi padre debía ser así? Tenía la edad de una chica de diecisiete años y aún me rondaba mi padre, bueno, realmente tenía siete años y en un par de meses más estaría en ocho. Yo quería ser feliz con Jacob, pero mi propio padre me impedía serlo, a veces incluso mi madre, pero le reste importancia una vez estuvimos los dos en el comedor con Emmett a nuestras espaldas y sonriendo petulantemente.

-Me las pagaras…- Murmuré muy bajito, pero estaba segura que me había escuchado, escuche como chasqueo la lengua con los dientes y se fue del comedor.

Desayunamos en silencio, lavamos los platos al terminar y nos pusimos a jugar Wii, bueno, al menos yo. Era extraño jugar un juego interesante yo sola, matar zombis no era divertido si no tenías a un acompañante, al menos Jacob no se quedaba callado en el momento en que estaban a punto de matarme, si no, solo se escucharían los disparos de las pistolas, explosiones de granadas y mis respingos de susto al ver zombis salir de la nada.

-Volvimos

Maldición! ¿En que momento? ¿Cómo? NO estaba preparada aún! Mis padres y el resto de la familia entro detrás de ellos, Emmett salió al encuentro de mi padre, el silencio se izo en toda la casa y…

-Perro!!! ¿Cómo te atreves?!

Jacob se puso de pie en un salto, pero eso había hecho que se apoyará en el brazo herido, yo había perdido mi jugada y me coloqué a un lado de Jacob. Carlisle había tomado a Edward por el hombro, tal vez intentando calmarlo, pero el ambiente de tranquilidad que comenzó a sentirse de seguro era obra de Jasper.

-Edward, recuerda que esta herido…

-No me importa, le arrancaré la cabeza de una maldita vez…

La puerta sonó detrás de Alice, Jasper, Esme, Mama, y los dos primeros, por lo que Alice se acercó a abrir, viendo a Seth entre todos, aunque su aroma me era muy familiar y grato.

-Ermmm… ¿esta Jacob?

-Si, pasa…- Alice dejó entrar a seth –Jake! Te salvó la campana!

Mi padre retomo una compostura sería, muy fría, que fue lo que Seth tal vez sintió; omitió el saludo de costumbre con papa y se dirigió a Jake…

-Hermano, necesitamos hablar contigo…

-Dudo que deba salir Seth, no eh revisado sus heridas…- Comentó Carlisle, abuelito! Te quiero, pero déjanos salir!

En ese momento vi como mi padre me fulminaba con la mirada, dios mió, estaría clavada en una cruz ahora mismo si no fuera por Seth…

-Etto, no te preocupes Carlisle… me encargaré de que este seguro, y que haga cosas estúpidas…

Carlisle suspiró, asintió levemente y tomo a papa de los hombros para dejar el paso libre a Jacob.

Yo los seguí, no me quedaría para recibir el sermón matutino, esperaba que para cuando regresáramos, mama ya supiera de la noticia y luego; ayudara a mi padre a sepultarnos diez metros bajo tierra. Pensé entonces, ¿Qué era tan importante para reunir a la manada? Será acaso algo que tenga que ver con ¿Kate?...

_**********************************_

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Me haran muy, pero muy feliz si ustedes me dejan un review con su opinión! x3_

_Por otro lado, ammm... ya tengo pensado más acción sobre esta parte... o tal vez no..._

_¿A poco no estuvo mona la parte de Jacob y Nessie? Jacob ya la vió desnuda y eso lo vio papa Cullen en la mente de Jacob, Ooojojojojojo. Agradezcan a Seth por salvarlo de Edward xD _

_Y también digan gracias a Carlitha, porque sin ella yo nunca podría estar avanzando con esta historia y tal vez nunca hubiera terminado este capitulo y tampoco atar cabos. _

_Nota: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo uno que otro de mi autoría._

_Por cierto, los trajes ya estan en mi perfil!! =D _

_Y cuando termine de pensarlo bien, les dire de que color son los lobos londinenses. Creanme, tienen colores muuuy diferentes a los de la Push.  
_


	10. La calma antes de la Tormenta

_Hey! Que ondas mis lectoras! Bueno, antes que nada; quiero que sepan que esta historia esta llegando lentamente a su fin, y también a partes demasiado reveladoras. _

_Y, como no tener nada que hacer en clase de Informática aumenta mi musa, escribí ya algunos pedacitos finales, que aún falta poco para que lleguen a ellos. Solo espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo en escribirla. Pero por ahora, les dejo el capitulo diez. _

_Nota: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo uno que otro es de mi autoría. _

_

* * *

  
_

_La calma antes de la Tormenta_

Los tres caminamos fuera de la casa, en dirección a la casa de los lobos; Seth relajó el cuerpo una vez nos alejamos lo suficiente de la casa, mi casa.

-Dios mió! ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos para que Edward se pusiera así?!

Jacob y yo nos miramos, ¿hacía falta que se lo dijéramos? No creo, tarde o temprano Seth y los demás se darían cuenta cuando Jacob tomara su forma lupina.

-Te lo haré saber cuando me convierta en Lobo…

-Vamos hermano! ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?

Fulminé a Seth con la mirada y con la mano le señale que si no se callaba, le partiría el cuello. El pareció entender el mensaje, se adelanto unos pasos y entró primero a la casa, por suerte a estas horas los pocos vecinos que había a nuestro alrededor estaban dormidos aún, Jacob caminaba despacio, era extraño que una herida le afectara tanto, pero tenía la esperanza de que estaría mejor para el lunes o martes.

-Veo que estas bien Jacob…

Sam salió a nuestro encuentro, al parecer el también había estado preocupado por Jake.

-Que buen líder! Ni siquiera puede recuperarse de una insignificante herida, jajaja

El sarcasmo en la voz de Paul me sacó de mis casillas, pero el siempre había sido así con Jacob. Entramos a la casa, y una vez cruzamos el recibidor, vimos a la manada entera alrededor de Kate.

-¡Kate!

Ella sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa y ayude a Jacob a sentarse en la silla. Sam a su derecha y Paul a la izquierda, yo me senté a un lado de Emily.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí… ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

Jacob, siempre tan despreocupado. Escuche como Sam suspiraba y Paul un ligero "Hmmm" mientras se cruzaba de brazos…

-Kate entrará a la manada de La Push oficialmente Jacob…

Seth tomó la palabra, Jacob miró con una sonrisa a Kate, quién se sonrojo de inmediato por el comentario del joven Clearwater.

Jacob se puso en pie, se acercó a Kate y le ofreció su mano, como ayuda para que ella se pusiera en pie; mi amiga la tomo y se puso en pie quedando frente a Jake…

-Kate, bienvenida seas a la manada de La Push; yo, Jacob Black, heredero de Ephraim Black… te doy la bienvenida y eres oficialmente una más de la manada de La Push…

En ese momento, por la puerta entraba Quil con un pastel… ¿Pastel? ¿De quien fue la idea?! El mismo llevaba una velita en el centro y Quil lo colocó delante de Kate…

-Apaga la vela~!

Canturreo Quil al llegar frente a Kate, quien sopló la vela y todos nos levantamos para aplaudirle, ahora solo teníamos que mover a Carlisle para que los papeles de adopción de Kate estuvieran en manos de Sam y Emily.

A mi lado, Emily se había vuelto a sentar, pero tanto yo como los lobos escuchamos un jadeo…

-Cariño, ¿Estás bien?

Sam se había acercado rápidamente a la embarazada, quien de pronto profirió un grito de dolor…

-Ya viene!!

-¿Quién?- Pregunto Seth

-El bebe- Le respondió Quil

-¿Qué bebe?

-El de emily idiota! ¿No ves que tiene ya nueve meses de embarazo?!

Miré a Seth con cara de "Que idiota eres" y como Leah y Paul pensaban lo mismo del pequeño lobezno.

-Si tú quieres, puedo ir por Carlisle… Sam…

-Te lo agradecería mucho Ness…

Salí de la casa en dirección a la mía, pero Carlisle ya estaba en la puerta con su maletín en mano.

-Edward me lo dijo, escuchamos el grito de emily hasta aquí…

Me sorprendí un poco por todo esto, aunque realmente me agradaba que fuera Carlisle quien se encargara del asunto. Ambos nos dirigimos a la casa, cuando entramos me di cuenta que habían llevado a Emily a la habitación de ella y Sam, a lo que guíe a Carlisle a la misma, dejándolo solo para que se encargara de todo.

La manada entera se encontraba en el pasillo, Sam a la puerta y Kate sentada a un lado de el, parecía ser que Kate intentaba relacionarse más con Sam, esperaba que así fuera una vez ellos regresaran a Forks.

El pie de Sam mostraba su desesperación, todos estaban desesperados, pero un sonido nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos…

-Seth!!! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!

El grito de Leah nos izo voltear a la puerta más arrinconada, Seth salía corriendo de la misma con una sonrisa en su rostro…

-No era mi intensión!

-Tendrás que reponerla!!

Suspire pesadamente, esos dos seguían siendo los mismo de siempre a pesar de los años; Sam tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano en una de las sienes, pero de pronto, un llanto de bebe regreso nuestras vistas a la puerta de la habitación de Emily.

Claramente escuche como la respiración de Sam se aceleraba, los demás dejaron de respirar por un minuto y luego, la perilla de la puerta girar…

-Carlisle- Escuche a la manada, y yo a la vez; cuando vimos a carlisle salir de la habitación. Era extraño que todos dijeran su nombre…

-Ella esta bien, el bebe esta muy sano y muy grande…

-Es… es un niño?

-Si, puedes entrar Sam… ella te espera

Vi como sam vacilaba en la entrada de la habitación, y cuando por fin había decidido entrar; se giro y miró a Kate, a quien le tendió la mano y le invito a entrar con el a conocer al nuevo miembro de la manada (Claro, después de ella).

-No… no creo que…- Sam le silencio y le tendió de nuevo la mano.

-Tranquila, esta es tu nueva familia

Kate sonrió, tomo la mano de Sam y entró con el a la habitación. Era una escena tan bonita, tan familiar, hogareña; me sentía feliz de que Sam tomará a bien lo de Kate, quien más que ellos dos para adoptar a una licántropo que sufrió toda su infancia sin sentir el amor de una familia… o un hermano!

-Supongo que quieres quedarte Renesmee- La voz de Carlisle me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Si, al menos para conocer al nuevo lobo- Sonreí, Carlisle sabía a lo que me refería, ya que el hijo de sam sería el primero de la nueva generación de lobos de la Push –Cuidare de Jacob, puedes estar tranquilo…

Mi abuelito sonrió y luego salió a toda velocidad de la casa, al menos hasta llegar a la puerta. Me quede ahí, sentada como todos los demás; Jacob parecía quejarse un poco del dolor, por lo que opto por levantarse e ir a l sillón en la planta baja, ¿le dolía? En mis siete años de vida nunca imagine ver a Jacob quejarse de algo y menos de una herida como esa, aunque estaba claro que si no sanaba aun, era porque algo andaba mal.

Baje las escaleras, su respiración me preocupaba...

-Jake… ¿te sientes bien?

-No lo se… la herida me duele mucho…

Me acerque a el, pero al hacerlo el me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el, pude sentir el latir de su corazón, y como su respiración se normalizaba…

-Un momento, solo un momento…

Sus palabras me sonaron tranquilas, reconfortantes, si yo era su mejor medicina, entonces me quedaría con el.

Las escaleras retumbaron, la manada entera venía a ver como estaba, pero Jake parecía sentirse mejor; aunque realmente seguía sin entender el porque de su malestar…

-¿No crees que deberías revistarte Jake?- La voz preocupante de Seth sonaba sincera, y triste a la vez.

Jacob negó con la cabeza, entonces fue Paul el que se acercó…

-Si no lo haces… créeme que te ira muy mal, no puedes dejarte llevar por el orgullo ahora…

Fulmine a Paul con la mirada, tal vez pasar tanto tiempo lejos de Jacob, había hecho que este olvidara como era, yo sabía el porque prefería el dolor a cualquier otra cosa; quería mantener el ambiente para Sam y Emily, incluso tal vez por Kate.

-Pienso que en vez de estar todos aquí amontonados, deberíamos organizar una pequeña carne asada para festejar al nuevo miembro de la manada y eso incluye también a Kate…

Antes de que pudiéramos articular palabra, alguien llamaba a la puerta, todos nos miramos y Seth se acercó a abrir, el olor era inconfundible; Alice.

-Has dicho las palabras mágicas Jacob…

Detrás de alice estaban Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, y mis padres; ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?

-Jacob lo dijo ¿no? Festejar a los nuevos integrantes de la manada- Argh, papa contesto mi pregunta y yo fruncí el ceño.

-También traemos algunos presentes para el niño

No sabia que decir, que hacer, o como moverme, ni siquiera recordé hablar, mi boca se quedo abierta y Jacob se reía, si era de mi, estaba por segura que me las pagaría.

Los demás miembros de la manada no tenían de otra opción, aceptaron todo lo que mi familia había comprado para lo que Jacob había mencionado y, Paul, Quil y Jared salieron al patio trasero, mientras que Seth y Leah tomaban algunos platos de la alacena para llevarlos afuera, Emmett y Rosalie salieron también al patio trasero, mientras que Esme, Jasper, Alice y mis padres subían a la habitación para conocer al bebe.

-Jacob, te traje algunos analgésicos… por si quieres tomarlos antes de que todo comience…

Jacob tomo una pastilla y se la hecho a la boca, tomándola de inmediato; más sin embargo no vi el momento en que Rosalie se acercó a el para darle un vaso de agua, ¿Qué no estaba ella afuera?

-Toma, no queremos que te ahogues con una pastilla…

Rosalie y Jacob se miraron, ella le tendió el vaso y Jake lo tomo; bebió y le devolvió el vaso...

-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?

-Solo por haber salvado a Nessie de la otra manada, estoy en deuda contigo…

Entendí el porque Rosalie hacía eso, pero era demasiado y tal vez estaba ahí para agradecer a toda la manada, realmente le vi sinceridad en sus ojos, algo extraño en ella. Mi tía desapareció del mismo modo en que apareció, toda la casa estaba envuelta en una extraña sensación de felicidad, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, y me recordó una vez que fui a una de las fiestas de Claire en la Push, más sin embargo no pude quedarme mucho.

-Nessie…- La voz de Esme me hizo salir de mis pensamientos –Deberías poner un poco de música ¿no crees?

-Emmm, pero Sam y Emily aún… oh, papa esta con ellos… si… pondré algo tranquilo para no asustar al bebe

-Pon algo de música clásica…

-En ese caso traeré el piano de casa y le diré a papa que toque cada pieza que se sabe…

-Supongo que es más fácil si ya estas preparado- Ah! ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a mi familia?! Que no había modo de que me evitaran un susto?! A mi si podía darme un infarto –Se que puede darte, pero no exageres Renesmee…

Mi papa me tendió un Disco Compacto, sabía lo que era, el siempre graba toda canción que componía, la canción de esme, la de mama, la de mía, todas las que su mente podía crear. Introduje el disco en el reproductor y me volví a sentar a un lado de Jacob.

-Emily dice que se dará un baño, después de todo se esforzo mucho con el pequeño jason…

-¿Jason?- Mi voz y la de Jacob sonaron al unísono

-Si, Sam decidió llamarlo así, y Carlisle comenzará a mover los papeles de adopción de Kate…

Sonreí como nunca al escuchar esas palabras, pero mi atención se concentro en Jacob cuando gimió por el dolor…

-¿Aun no hace efecto?

-Esta a punto de hacerlo, aún así…- El aún así no me gustaba –argh! Me estresa no ser útil…

-Tranquilo Jacob, créeme que estas bien ahí. Realmente, es mejor que descanses…

Recordé entonces que esta mañana mi papa estaba furioso con Jacob por lo sucedido con la toalla y todo lo demás. Ahora se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado, esperaba entonces poder tener un momento a solas con mi madre para que me explicara todo; algo que no sería ni hoy, ni mañana tal vez.

Pasó una hora, y Emily bajó con Jason en brazos y Sam a sus espaldas. Solo Jacob y yo estábamos en la sala, así que una vez bajaron ellos os acompañamos al patio, donde el olor a carbón me invadió la nariz, al menos olía bien.

-Emily, quieres abrir los presentes ahora o después de la comida, tu solo di que quieres

-Será después de la comida, quiero ver que tan bien cocino Paul la carne…

Escuche claramente como Paul chasqueaba la lengua contra los dientes y una risita burlona se le escapaba…

-Vamos emily, eh practicado y mejorado…

-Eso espero…

Todos nos reímos ante el comentario, la música se escuchaba hasta el patio a pesar de ser piano, pero había algo que me desconcertaba; un violín.

-¿De donde sacaste el violín papa?

-Bueno, esos son créditos a tu madre…

Miré a mi mama, ella se encontraba a lo lejos chipileando a Seth; arquee una ceja ante tal escena y luego mire a Jacob…

-Es un roba esposas, ten cuidado Edward…

-Hmmmm, más le vale que no lo haga…

Mi madre sonreía hacía nosotros, el joven Clearwater siempre era consentido por alguna chica, fuera quien fuera, excepto tal vez Rosalie.

-Oh Bella cariño, bésame ahora que nadie puede vernos…

Esa era la representación más original que había visto de Seth. Incluso la forma en que se movía parecía de verdad un actor; por lo que mama le siguió la corriente y cubrió ambos rostros con su cabello largo. Si seth hubiera hecho algo inapropiado, estaba segura que papa hubiera intervenido, pero incluso el se rió de la representación de amantes de Seth y mi madre.

Cuando menos lo pensamos, ambos se habían movido de lugar y seguían representando la escena de amantes que huyen del peligro hacía la nada, fue entonces cuando papa entro en la actuación y una leve confrontación. Seth se hacía el muerto en el suelo, mientras que mi madre se reía de la cara tan cómica que el joven Clearwater mostraba, con la lengua de fuera.

Todos aplaudimos a la gran actuación de los tres, me levante de mi lugar a un lado de Jacob y me acerqué a Seth, le di un beso en la mejilla y se levanto de inmediato.

-Vaya, ya sabía yo que ness revivía muertos…- El comentario sarcástico de Leah llegó a nuestros oídos –Más no zombis…

-Ja… ja… que gracioso hermanita…

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Kate?

-Se quedo con Jason, dijo que quería que disfrutáramos un poco de esto, y que al rato bajaba con el…

Miré entonces a la ventana que se supone correspondía a la habitación de emily y sam, pero el abrazo de Seth me sacó de mis pensamientos…

-Tranquila, se que bajara y que no se perderá de esto…

Sonreí, le ayude a levantarse y regresamos con todos los demás. Regrese a mi lugar, a un lado de Jacob; mama y papa a lo lejos con Sam y Emily, Seth a mi lado, Paul y Quil cuidando la carne y demás. Todo era tan familiar, me sentía en casa, aunque realmente no lo era…

-¿Te sigue doliendo?

-No, el calmante izo su trabajo y ahora estoy bien; no te preocupes…

Todo era demasiado tranquilo, esta sensación me agradaba y tal vez incluso jasper la disfrutaba ¿O no? Quien sabe, no me preocupaba tanto. Me encantaba tanto que mis dos familias convivieran, como una sola sin importar la diferencia entre ellas, la enemistad que tenían había desaparecido, ¿Por qué? Por mi, porque por un lado; la familia lobuna quería ver siempre contenta a la impronta de uno de la manada, y por otro, mi otra familia deseaba mi felicidad total…

Media hora después Kate salió, en sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bebe, del tono de piel de Sam y Emily, cabello negro y ojos negros. Era toda una ternura, el momento en que emily le tomaba en brazos me hizo recordar aquellos momentos cuando mi madre me llevaba en brazos, tan protectores y delicados. Alice brincoteo hasta donde Emily y le sonrió al pequeño Jason, pero emily también capto la desesperación de alice por los presentes que habían llevado.

-Esta bien Alice, los abriremos… pero recuerda que dije que después de la comida…

Alice rodó los ojos y regreso a un lado de Jasper, Leah se había movido de su lugar, entrando a la casa por algunos platos. La carne realmente alcanzaría para todos, claro, todos los licántropos presentes y un solo pedazo para mí y emily tal vez.

Kate se sentó a un lado de Seth, y este le paso un brazo por detrás de los hombros. Esos dos parecían pareja en lugar de amigos, aunque yo realmente no sabía si Kate podía imprimar o no; sabía de antemano que las mujeres meta morfas como Leah no podían, ese era el problema de Leah, ella no podía tener hijos ni imprimar, no hasta que su problema con ser Loba terminara, pero ella parecía feliz, dentro de lo que cabe, siendo como la naturaleza y el destino le manda ser.

En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que ella podía imprimar, y estaba totalmente segura que sería alguien que la comprendiera en su totalidad, que la quisiera y la amara como se debía. Todos, excepto mi familia, terminaron con la carne que se había cocinado, entonces Emily le hizo una seña a Alice para que se acercara y esta vez le sonrió en asentimiento de los presentes que se habían llevado.

-Que bien!- Alice miro a los hombres lobo, igual que a Jasper, Emmett y mi padre –Hombres, ¿podrían por favor traer los presentes?

Los lobos se movieron junto con los vampiros, de mala gana, después de todo acababan de comer. Mis familiares aparecieron con los presentes que según les pertenecían a los Cullen, al parecer; no sabía como era que los presentes que llevaban Seth y los demás traían los nombres de los respectivos lobos envueltos.

-Alice… ¿Qué estuviste planeando esta vez?

-Tranquila Nessie, todo esto lo planee una vez ellos llegaron aquí y supe que Emily estaba embarazada…

-Nos pidió a cada uno de nosotros que le dijéramos algo que quisiéramos regalarle al bebe- Contesto Paul mientras dejaba algunos de los presentes cerca de Emily.

-Así que todos dimos nuestro pedido, y a la vez para no repetir regalos

Podía saborear la alegría de Emily, el ser madre le traía una renovación demasiado vivida, entonces tomé la mano de Jacob y le transmití mis pensamientos y emociones en ese momento, el no diría nada, pero estaba segura que mi padre si me diría algo en cuanto estuviéramos en casa y pudiera condenarnos a la horca.

-Vamos Emily, ábrelos!

-Tranquila Alice, con calma…

El puchero de alice nos hizo reír a todos, mientras emily le entregaba al pequeño jason a Sam, Paul tomaba un regalo y se lo entregaba a ella para que ese fuera el primero en abrirse.

-Gracias Paul- Agradeció Emily al tomar el regalo y luego observarlo, lo desenvolvió con mucha agilidad y cuidado, sacando un cobertor para bebe –supongo que lo necesitaremos en tiempo de frío… es tu regalo, ¿cierto Paul?

-Así es…

-Este es el mió Emily- Agregó Quil mientras se acercaba a ella y le entregaba su regalo –Lo mejor es que cada quien te entregue el que corresponde…

-Cierto chicos, cada quien tome su regalo… incluidos la familia Cullen…

-Oye Alice, espera… a mi no me dijiste nada!

-No te preocupes Nessie, el tuyo es este- Me tendió una caja mediana, envuelta para la ocasión.

Suspire de fastidio en ese momento, tomé la caja a regañadientes y me senté de nuevo en mi lugar, a un lado de Jacob y Seth.

-¿Tu tienes el tuyo?

-Supongo que debe andar por ahí… - Me respondió Jacob sin preocupación -¿Podrías entregarlo por mi?

Puse mala cara en ese momento, odiaba tener que entregar un regalo que yo no había escogido y el me pedía que entregara el regalo de el.

-No tengo de otra ¿o si?

El me sonrió con aquella sonrisa que tanto me encantaba, algo a lo que no podía decirle que no, había veces en que esto de la imprimación me molestaba; pero otras veces pensaba que era demasiado hermoso e increíble.

A mi lado, Seth irradiaba demasiada felicidad; no era extraño verlo así, pero era demasiada, extremadamente. Entonces me atreví a formular la pregunta en mi mente mientras tocaba a Jacob.

-Si Nessie… lo esta…

-_¿De Kate?_- Formule la pregunta transmitiéndoselo

El me tomo de la mano y nos levantamos de nuestros lugares mientras nos alejábamos un poco. Emily seguía con los presentes, por lo que estaba segura que por ahora no notaría nuestra ausencia…

-Es obvio amor, no podía darte cuenta porque no pasabas mucho tiempo con ellos… Paul, Quil y Jared aún no se dan cuenta, pero yo y Sam si lo sabíamos

-Y supongo que Leah también ¿no?

-Es algo lógico, ella se pregunta como es que su hermano se imprimo de alguien como ella, una chica meta morfa. Pero Seth no se hubiera imprimado si Kate o pudiera tener hijos, eso significa que algo sucede con Kate, no con Leah…

-Entonces Leah a de estar algo furiosa con Kate…

-No, se siente feliz de que Seth encontrara una buena persona para imprimar. No se siente agobiada por la sombra de Kate, y tampoco piensa rendirse ante la imprimación, seguirá adelante buscando a alguien que pueda imprimar; mientras tanto, es la única que no tiene pareja, y por eso la apoyo ¿Te molesta?

-No, si estuviera en mis manos ayudaría a Leah a recorrer el mundo entero en busca de alguien que quisiera algo realmente con ella, pero no puedo, porque no podría estar cómoda mientras tu estés con dos chicas viajando alrededor del mundo

El me sonrió hermosamente, estaba segura que el la pasaría de pelos viajando conmigo y con Leah, pero a está última la idea le desagradaría, ya que ella prefería estar lejos de las relaciones amorosas.

-Tal vez, tal vez no…

Rayos, había transmitido mis pensamientos infantiles a Jacob; ni modo, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Quería lanzármele encima, besarlo frenéticamente, pero no podía, demasiados espectadores muy peligrosos; decidí tomar la mano de Jacob y regresamos a nuestros lugares, Emily ya había abierto los presentes de los lobos, ahora seguían los de los Cullen, y solo esperaba que no hubieran intentado ser los mejores.

-Tranquila Renesmee, respira profundo, tranquila…

-Jajaja- La carcajada de Jacob me hizo dar un brinquito y mirarlo. Me toco reírme cuando la mordida de Rick le dolió, e hizo reír a los demás también…

-Deberías moderar tu risa Jacob, podría perjudicar en la cicatrización…

-Si, ya me di cuenta Carlisle… gracias por el aviso…

Vi a mi madre, Rosalie y Esme acercarse a Emily, pero este no iba envuelto, solo llevaba un gran moño pegado y varios peluches como relleno dentro; una cuna repleta de muñecos de felpa.

-Gracias chicas, estoy segura que la necesitaremos…

-De nada Emily, todo para el pequeño Jason; y también por haber venido hasta acá- La voz de Esme sonaba sincera y cariñosa, en sus ojos y en los de Rosalie, se veía reflejado el cariño que tenían hacia el pequeño.

Vi a mi padre acercarse, el entrego una caja un tanto exagerada, pero cuando emily la abrió, solo había en ella unas cuatro almohadas y dos cobijas no muy gruesas para que el pequeño no pasará frío, aunque las almohadas siempre hacían falta, ya fuera para que el bebe no cayera de la cama o para sostener el biberón en la cuna.

Entonces vi el regalo de emmett, este era un enorme oso de peluche, aproximadamente de la mitad del tamaño de mi tío. Incluso yo quería ir a derribar aquel enorme oso, espera un momento… ¡A mi nunca me regalo uno! Se lo reclamaría después.

Jasper se acercó a emily, este llevaba envuelto una caja en las manos, más pequeña, cuando estuvo desenvuelta… solo se vio algunos pares de zapatitos, algunos más grandes que otros, y supuse que eran para cuando el niño creciera; en último lugar de mi familia quedaba Carlisle, sabía que el no era muy devoto a los regalos, por lo que dio una cantidad de dinero a emily y comprara lo que necesitara para su pequeño, después de todo, el solo había tenido hijos mayores adoptivos y una nieta que creció muy rápidamente.

El regalo de Jacob había sido un juguete para motivar las habilidades del niño, y yo todavía llevaba la caja en mis manos; me puse en pie y se la entregue a emily…

-Lo siento, no tengo la menor idea de lo que es emily- Me sonroje un poco, ella me sonrió tiernamente y se levanto para darme un abrazo.

-Gracias Nessie, se que será algo muy bonito…

Emily volvió a sentarse, tomo la caja y comenzó a desenvolverla, lentamente salió a la luz una caja de cristal, pero no solo era una caja de cristal, esta llevaba en su interior un lobo de Ámbar perfectamente tallado.

-Ábrela emily- escuche la voz de alice a lo lejos, ella faltaba de su regalo; pero la muy condenada estaba esperando a ver el mió primero.

Emily obedeció y la caja soltó una acogedora música, sabía que esa era una nana, como la que mi padre había compuesto para mí y mama.

-Es muy hermoso Nessie, la cuidaremos para que Jason la vea cuando sea grande…

Sonreí, al menos Alice no había vacilado en mi regalo. Ella se acercó mientras yo me alejaba y le entrego una pequeña caja a Emily, de donde saco una pulsera color miel, también de ámbar, supuse por el extraño color. Esta podía hacerse más pequeña y podía entonces colocársele a Jason.

-Gracias Alice, es muy hermosa…

-Claro, intente que combinara un poco con el lobo que Ness obsequió…

Emily sonrió, estaba muy feliz por todo. Kate se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su nueva "mama", por así decirlo; entregándole una bolsa, o paquete.

-Gracias kate…- Emily abrió el paquete, este llevaba algunos biberones dentro, de diferentes tamaños –Me alegra que lo hayas pensando Kate, gracias…

Kate parecía pensativa, de pronto una sonrisa se poso en sus labios y sus manos alcanzaron una pequeña cadena en su cuello, esta fue retirada y colocada frente a los ojos de Emily…

-Quiero darle también este dije- Se los mostró, alcance a ver un pequeño lobo aullando en oro blanco –Mis padres me lo regalaron cuando era niña, y con el me prometieron que pasara lo que pasara, ellos siempre estarían conmigo. Por eso, yo ahora se lo doy a Jason, para prometerle que estaré ahí con el, siempre, y para siempre… en su corazón

Vi como una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de emily, a su vez ella se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Por otro lado, seth derramaba gruesas lágrimas a mi lado…

-Por dios, deja de hacer el ridículo Seth!

-Pe… pero… es que eso fue muy lindo. ¡Tú nunca me diste nada! ¡Mala hermana!

-Confórmate con que haya cuidado de ti…

Ese comentario de Leah me hizo pensar en que realmente estaba muy enojada, aunque sin tomarle importancia, el abrazo entre Kate y Emily era demasiado tierno, no pudimos evitar aplaudirles después del comentario de Leah, pero ella decidió retirarse hacia la casa.

Todos no la pasamos en el jardín, al caer la noche decidimos regresar a casa; al menos había sido un día agotador tanto para emily, como para el pequeño Jason. Me deje caer en la cama, Jacob me siguió y me abrazo, recordé entonces lo sucedido esa mañana y escondí el rostro en su pecho…

-Tranquila Ness, ¿Sucede algo?

-Recordé lo esta mañana…- Mi rostro estaba rojo, me aterraba que mi padre pudiera escuchar algo y esta vez condenarnos a la horca. Una sonora carcajada de Jacob resonó en la habitación…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Bueno, no es algo por lo que deba estar riéndome, pero… eh ganado de nuevo…

-¿Qué quieres decir jake?

-Bueno…- Antes de que Jacob pudiera decir algo, mi padre entro a la habitación sin llamar a la puerta.

-Renesmee, Jacob… necesitamos hablar con ustedes

Ambos nos levantamos de la cama y seguimos a papa al despacho de Carlisle.

El ambiente que podía sentirse era tenso, abrumador…

-¿Qué sucede?

Mi voz sonaba nerviosa, como si supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta. Solo había algo que ponía a mi familia así… pero, ¿Sería posible?

Carlisle dio un suspiro, alice un paso al frente y mis padres a la esquina más lejana.

-Chicos, yo… realmente lamento tener que decírselos, pero…- ella hizo una pausa demasiado larga, me tenía en estado crítico, pero no hablaba. Jasper se acerco a ella, y recobro el sentido… -En dos semanas… los vulturi llegarán aquí…

Sentí como mi cuerpo tomaba a mal la noticia, lo sabía; toda esta tarde intentaron actuar normal, pero tanta normalidad me hizo dudar de todo. Todo el mundo cree que morirá, o que al menos alguien o algunos lo harán.

Los brazos de Jacob me rodearon, sentí mi cuerpo pesado, como si de una estatua se tratara. No podía mover la boca, o al menos no articular palabra…

-Todo lo de hoy era como una especie de despedida… queríamos convivir con nuestros aliados una vez más, o por lo menos una sola vez en todo lo que tenemos de conocerlos- La voz de carlisle me hizo pensar, realmente mi familia vampiro nunca se había acercado tanto a los lobos.

-Pero, no entiendo… pensé que, todo sería más lento… que tardarían al menos un par de meses más!

-Todo resulta muy confuso, pero así es…- La voz de Alice sonaba triste, inconforme –Vienen en plan de acabar con nosotros esta vez, y va en serio…

-No…

-Ness, hay algo más…- Más, no… -Había dos vampiros en mi visión, y por lo que estuve investigando, parece que son los padres de Taylor…

-Maldición!- La familia de un compañero como yo nos había delatado, ¿Cómo poder enfrentar eso? -¿Por qué?

-Por que no aceptan su relación…

Las palabras de Rosalie sonaron amenazadoras, como queriendo herir a Jacob; lo odiaba, pero sabía que en el fondo podía apreciar que el me amara como nadie más (además de mis padres) lo hubiera hecho.

-Jacob, quiero hablar contigo- Habló mi padre, acercándose a Jacob y luego incitándole a seguirle.

Ambos salieron fuera de la habitación y tal vez, preferirían hablar lejos de nosotros, donde no pudiéramos escucharlos…

_**Fin del Capitulo** _

* * *

_¿Que les parece? ¿Merece Review? Bueno, en mi perfil se encuantran los links de vestuario y accesorios por si gustan pasar a verlos. Por fas!! Dejen Review!!! No saben cuan feliz me hacen si me lo dejan. Gracias. _


	11. Alma

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje de mi cabeza.**

_Bien, bien. Después de muchas presiones escolares, trabajos, examenes, regaños maternales, termine el capitulo 11!!! _

_Y como no iba a continuar si lo deje en algo demasiado importante para mi!!! Y ls pocs lectores/lectoras de mi fic. _

_Gracias a los que dejan Review, y a los que no, pues gracias por leer xD _

_Ammm, supongo que es todo. Perdonen si hay algo que no les guste, eh andado estresada todos estos días de escuela, y hoy (15/12/09) no fue un buen día X.X _

_

* * *

  
_

**_Alma_**

**POV Jacob**

Me era difícil separarme de mi niña, y más cuando nos quedaban escasas dos semanas para estar juntos. No tenía de otra más que seguir a Edward, ¿A dónde me llevaba? Quien sabe, solo esperaba no decidiera matarme antes de que lo hicieran esos asquerosos vulturi.

-Opino lo mismo Jacob, pero no te matare… no quiero causarle un sufrimiento por el que pueda arrepentirme

-Hmmm…- Sus palabras eran sinceras, podía saberlo. Después de siete largos años de vivir con el, era lógico.

-Jacob, vi el sueño de Ness…

El sueño, sueño… sueño… ¿Cuál sueño? ¿A cual de todos se refería? Ness soñaba diariamente, y la mayoría podía verlos.

-Al de los bebes, ella soñó con una familia… por lo menos el intentar dársela, estoy seguro que no me dolerá

-Espera, ¿de que estas hablando Edward?

-Jacob, pase lo que pase… cuídala mucho, te la estoy entregando con bandera blanca, sabes que ella es lo más preciado y querido por bella, y por mi…

Seguía sin entender las palabras de edward, ¿me la entregaba? ¿A mi niña? ¿Sin reproches?

-Si Jacob, sin reproches…- Me tendió la mano, ¿en verdad lo estaba haciendo? –Solo quiero verla feliz, y espero que ambos sean felices; esta en las mejores manos…

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, edward me estaba entregando a Renesmee a mano limpia, estreche su mano; su cuerpo gélido no me producía escalofrío alguno, pero sentí uno recorrer mi cuerpo al saber que el me entregaba a mi niña, así como así, sin nada más.

-Solo hay una condición…- Arquee una ceja al momento, ya sabía yo que no la entregaría tan fácil –solo no lo hagan en la casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien- Aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de estar con mi niña, incluso si todo iba demasiado rápido; tenía que hacerla feliz –Solo si tu pagas la reservación…

-Podría ser un hecho, lo pensaré…- Pensé en ese momento en un hotel de lujo, cinco estrellas y… -Ni lo pienses, no gastare tanto en un juego de niños…

-Hmmm, si; lo que digas- Sonreí suspicazmente, era mi victoria…

Regresamos a la casa, cuando entre; todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Sabía que mi niña estaría ya en la habitación, dormida y cobijada, después de todo estaba algo frío para ella, para mi era un clima perfecto.

-Buenas noches- Susurre, sabía que todos en esta casa podían escuchar el más mínimo y leve susurro.

Entre en el cuarto, ahí estaba ella; perfectamente dormida y acurrucada en la amplia cama.

-Regrese pequeña- Le di un casto beso en la frente y ella abrió los ojos -¿Estabas despierta?

-Más o menos…

Me metí en la cama, tenía frío. La abrace y pude sentir su cuerpo algo o demasiado frío para mi gusto, nunca antes la había sentido así.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, solo estoy muy cansada…

-Estas muy fría- La acerque más a mi cuerpo, ella se estremecía con la cálida oleada de calor que mi cuerpo le proporcionaba -¿Mejor?

-Si

Acariciaba su cabello, mi musa estaba entre mis brazos; pronto podríamos tener un momento de felicidad, que terminaría siendo una masacre y con la separación tal vez.

**POV Renesmee**

Antes de que Jacob regresara, el frío había comenzado a llenar mi cuerpo. Me fui directo a la cama, me había colocado la "pijama" de siempre, pero ni por más cobijas que pusiera sobre mi, mi cuerpo seguía frío.

-Jacob...- Pensé en el momento en que comenzaba a tiritar de frío. Al momento, sentí como unas cálidas caricias me llenaban, un beso en la frente me hizo abrir los ojos y ahí estaba el, frente a mi.

El pudo sentir mi cuerpo frío, por lo que se metió en la cama y me pego a su cuerpo; los estremecimientos, provocados por la oleada de calor hicieron vibrar mi cuerpo, y comencé a recuperar la temperatura.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber antes de dormir?- Mi voz sonaba baja, estaba quedándome dormida, pero el la escucharía.

-No pequeña, duerme y descansa…- Depósito otro beso, esta vez en mi cabeza –Mañana será otro día…

-Si, tienes razón…

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras por la noche, todo se volvió negro y ahora mi mundo de sueños fluía como un nítido recuerdo o visión.

Mi sueño de dos bebes había cambiado a ser uno donde dos niñas jugueteaban en el patio de una casa; Taylor se encontraba a lo lejos, a un lado sus padres y su hermana. ¿Qué hacía el en mis sueños? Últimamente pensaba demasiado en el, pero no pude evitar quitarlo de mi mente cuando las dos niñas salieron corriendo hacía mi y me tumbaron en un juego de cosquillas. De pronto un enorme lobo de pelo rojizo se acerco y derribo a las niñas que me atacaban…

La escena era demasiado hogareña, pero esa era yo; ese lobo era Jacob y esas niñas se parecían tanto a los dos, que me era imposible despertar en ese momento, quería seguir viendo esas imágenes en mi cabeza, tenerlas en mi mente por siempre y para siempre.

Mi mundo se despedazo cuando visualice a los Vulturi de nuevo, y todo termino…

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, pero eso no fue todo; frente a mi se encontraban los negros ojos de Jacob, mirándome fijamente y sin parpadear.

-¿Por qué piensas tanto en ellos?

Me quede callada, siempre transmitía mis sueños cuando estaba dormida; era algo que no podía evitar.

-Rayos… no puedes quejarte, no eres el único que los ve- Eso me había arruinado el día, Jacob y mi padre sabían de mi sueño. ¿Qué más podía pasar? –Maldición!

-Buenos días Nessie- ¿en que momento llego? ¿Cómo lo hacía? Odiaba que Alice irrumpiera en mi habitación así.

-¿Qué quieres Alice? No tengo ganas de una día entero en la manicura…

-No es eso, solo quiero hablar contigo- Volteó a ver a Jacob… -A solas, si es posible…

-Hmmm, solo porque es Alice- Jacob se levanto y salió de la habitación, dejándonos solas a Alice y a mí.

-¿De que quieres hablar Alice?

-Oh! No es nada de gran importancia, solo que se han hecho unas reservaciones para esta noche…

-¿Reservaciones? ¿Para que?

-Bueno… tengo prohibido decirte, es una sorpresa

Hice una mueca de desaprobación, Alice tomaba decisiones que nunca le correspondían y las guardaba en secreto. Me levante de la cama, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, Alice estaba frente a mi; en sus manos llevaba ropa cómoda casual.

-Por favor…

Di un largo suspiro y la tomé, encerrándome en el baño y alejarme un rato de todo eso.

**POV Jacob**

No esperaría a que alice terminara con mi niña para entrar a la habitación; me decidí a quedarme en la sala.

-¿Quieres desayunar Jacob?- La voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos, le mire como si no hubiera escuchado la anterior pregunta -¿si o no?

-Ammm, si… por favor…

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, olvídalo…

Los pasos de bella se dirigieron a la cocina, escuche pasos de las escaleras y vi a la duendecillo de alice desplazarse hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que Nessie no puede escuchar? –tanto secretito comenzaba a ponerme impaciente.

-¡Eres un aburrido! Ya te dije que es un secreto… ¡es una sorpresa!- Me miraba con cierta petición en los ojos –Pero para eso te necesito a ti…

-¡¿Y para qué me necesitas?!

–Necesito que mantengas entretenida a Nessie; sácala por un par de horas en lo que yo arreglo todo.

-¿Pero qué sugieres? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ella? ¡Se dará cuenta de que le están ocultando algo y, muy seguramente, se va a enojar!

-¡Usa tu imaginación! Vamos, Jacob. Esa cosa dentro de tu cabeza, llamada cerebro, ¡tiene que usarse o se llenará de polvo! Sé creativo; llévala al cine o a cenar. Sólo te pido un par de horas al menos.

–Bien, ¿qué te parece si la llevo al cine?

Comencé a imaginarme con mi niña, sentados en las butacas viendo una película de acción o una comedia (las románticas simplemente no van con nosotros), mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Tan cerca… tal vez podíamos hacer otras cosas, en vez de ver la película.

Mi cara debió quedarse feliz con la idea, porque Alice me dio un puñetazo en el hombro, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Gemí y ella rodó los ojos antes de decir lo que pensaba.

–Siempre y cuando mantengas tus patotas en su lugar y no sobre Nessie. Me arruinarías todo.

–De acuerdo. Al cine será entonces.

–Le diré a Rosalie que le ayude a arreglarse para que esté lista en un rato.

– ¡Sí, claro! –Contesté sarcástico – ¡La rubiecita siempre está dispuesta a ayudarme!

–Si nos ponemos a pensar, es tanto para ti como para ella. No creo que ella se niegue a acicalarla.

Dicho esto, ella se dirigió a su cuarto para arreglar las cosas para la "sesión de belleza" que le darían a mi niña. Pobre. Sabía cuánto odiaba estas cosas. Pero haría esta tarde la mejor para ella y que así no le fuera tan pesada la tortura por la cual iba a pasar en un momento.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- Pregunte a Esme que pasaba en ese momento.

-Bueno, prefiere estar lejos todo este día. Se fue con Emmett y Jasper a cazar

Vaya, papa cullen temía matarme antes de que pudiera llenar de felicidad a su pequeña. Pero a pesar de eso, no entendía la situación…

-Listo Jake!

-Voy

Me levante del sillón y me dirigí hacia la cocina, me senté a desayunar y no pensé en otra cosa que no fuera mi niña. Cosas pasadas y cercanas.

-Ah!!!!

-Han comenzado…- Suspire pesadamente, el grito de terror de nessie.

Después de desayunar me quede en la sala, no quedaba mucho que hacer en casa. Habíamos pasado la mayoría de videojuegos y quedaban poco por jugar y próximamente nuevos, si es que sobrevivíamos a la masacre de los vulturi.

-Ni lo piensen!!!– Escuche en el piso de arriba –Están locas!!

No pude escuchar lo que Rosalie y Alice le decían, pero las pisoteadas solo podía significar que intentaba escapar de las manos de ambas.

Todo quedo en silencio después de un rato, recordé entonces la herida de mi hombro. Esta no me dolía como antes, parecía que comenzaba a cicatrizar; esperaba aún los resultados de Carlisle sobre la misma, y tal vez tendría que esperar un poco más para saber algo sobre ella.

-No es muy formal pero es perfecto para la ocasión- Escuche la voz de Alice en las escaleras –Me parece que todo saldrá bien…

-No es algo de mi agrado Alice, lo sabes bien…

Al llegar abajo ambas me miraron, pero salieron disparadas hacia la biblioteca. Suspire de nuevo y me quede ahí aplastado en el sillón, los pasos en las escaleras me avisaron la llegada de mi hermosa niña.

-Lamento la demora- Se disculpo ella. Yo me le quede viendo, de pies a cabeza, estaba perfecta **(N/A: Vestuario en mi perfil)** -¿Qué?

-No, nada Nessie… es que… te ves hermosa

El sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Me levante del sillón y me acerque a ella, la tome por la cintura y la mire a los ojos; ella mantuvo la mirada con la mía y nos fuimos acercando lentamente. Nos hubiéramos besado, pero alguien me había lanzado un zapato.

Una sandalia fina, no muy pesada color negro había caído a mi lado…

-Alice…

- Recuerda lo que te dije Jacob ¿Debo recordarte todo?

Rodee los ojos, tome la mano de nessie y la guíe hasta la cochera. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella entro.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Vamos a ver una película Nessie, si es tu lo deseas…

-Claro! Hacía mucho que no iba al cine

-¿Qué tipo de película te gustaría ver?

-No me importa, solo quiero estar contigo Jake…  
Renesmee tomó mi mano y me miró con cierta soledad en la misma, tristeza tal vez. Sentí hervir mi sangre en esos momentos, no podía hacer nada para cambiar el futuro, solo podíamos huir, salvarnos y dejar que los demás murieran por nosotros.

Conduje en silencio, mostrando tranquilidad y tarareando las canciones de la radio mientras mi niña cantaba algunas estrofas.

-Tal vez una de romance y acción estaría bien… o una infantil!  
-Jajaja, veremos que hay a estas horas…

Llegamos al establecimiento más cercano, el lugar era bueno, al menos ahí habíamos estado asistiendo las pocas veces que íbamos.

Escogimos una película normal, no había ninguna de las dos que mi pequeña había escogido, por lo que entramos a otra.

Mirábamos la película con total atención, su mano tomada de la mía, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y la mía, sobre ella. No era nada romántico, pero me alegraba verla tan tranquila, guardaría ese recuerdo en lo más profundo de mi memoria y no lo borraría, lo tendría siempre presente.

Al terminar la película nos paseamos por el centro comercial, sentía un aura demasiado tranquila en mi niña; recordé entonces a Alice, mire mi celular y aun no había algún mensaje presente o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué sucede Jake?

-No es nada Nessie, vamos por un raspado- Sonreí

-Si, quiero uno de Mora Azul

Después de ir por nuestro raspado, nos sentamos en una banca; decidimos a un parque cercano una vez terminamos el raspado.

-Vamos jake, no pensaras quedarte en el auto para siempre

-Eh? Si, voy!

Me había quedado sumido en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué Alice no quería que yo le pusiera las manos encima? Edward no se encontraba, Alice nos ocultaba sus planes y Rosalie no lucía demasiado contenta.

-Argh!

Baje del Beetle y me dirigí a donde estaba mi niña. Sentada en le pasto dejando que el viento golpeara su rostro, se veía tan hermosa.

-¿A dónde iremos?  
-Eh?

-Cuando escapemos de las manos de los Vulturi

Sus palabras me llegaron de golpe, me senté a su lado y me quede mirando el resto del parque.

-Supongo que al menos intentaremos estar lejos de Europa; tenemos muchas opciones, incluso ir con tu familia en Denali

-Nos encontrarían, ellos saben que podemos ir con ellos

Ella se quedo callada, estaba pensando; lo sabía. Tome su mano, y ahí estaban todos sus pensamientos; el momento en que los "malos" llegaban, como destrozaban a su familia mientras ella y yo huíamos de toda la matanza que se desbocaba detrás de nosotros.

Después la imagen trágica cambio, nosotros dos escondiéndonos de ciudad en ciudad, pueblo tras pueblo. Todo era tan real, las imágenes me llegaban con tanta claridad, sentí morir en ese momento; mi niña estaba demasiado preocupada por todo lo que se aproximaba.

Sentí mi celular vibrar en ese momento, era mejor que ella no supiera de mi contacto con alice. Leí el mensaje, el cual no me decía mucho:

"Preséntense en _Hotele La Fine _a las siete la tarde en punto. No falten por favor, y más te vale que no le hayas puesto las patas encima. Alice"

Mis labios formaron una fina línea, una sonrisa sarcástica era lo que mostraba. Tenía que obedecer a Alice, al menos si es que ella estaba planeando algo; y por todo esto, sabía a que intentaba llegar.

Sabía que _Hotele La Fine_ era un hotel, y lo peor aún, cinco estrellas; en segundo, ponerle las "patas" encima era un decir, ella solo quería evitar que adelantara lo que yo quería hacer con ella desde hace unos meses.

Caí en la cuenta, ella estaba preparando todo para esta noche, una noche muy especial para nosotros dos.

Nos paseamos por el parque, al menos antes de que dieran las seis y media del día, debía manejar tranquilamente al hotel.

Para eso, pusimos un disco que a mi niña le encantaba, ella cantaba cada estrofa de memoria, su voz de ángel igualaba a la cantante y ella estaba contenta.

Llegamos al hotel diez minutos antes, el sol se ponía y todo parecía ir de acuerdo al plan de Alice.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Jacob?

-Mmmm, digamos que es una sorpresa…

Ella hizo una mueca de desaprobación, sabía lo que significaba. Ella quería ir a casa y dejarse caer en su cómoda cama; pero los planes estaban hechos y parecía que todo estaba preparado.

Después de convencer a mi pequeña, ella bajo del Beetle muy a regañadientes, pero sabía que después se compondría. En la recepción, un hombre no muy viejo nos recibió, di mi nombre, que seguramente alice abría dado para la misma y nos dio una llave y una nota dirigida hacía mí.

Subimos a la habitación, Nessie entro al baño, así que aproveche para leer la nota de Alice…

"Jacob:

Este es un regalo de Edward y Bella, ellos quieren lo mejor para Renesmee y para ti, y aunque Ed no lo admita, te quiere; y haría cualquier cosa por ti.

El te la entrego, y esta es una prueba clara, no la desperdicies. Disfruten su noche juntos, y por favor, trátala bien.

Alice Cullen"

Reí para mis adentros, mi niña salió del baño en ese momento. Ella se quedo parada, mirándome mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura; conocía esa expresión, era su forma de quejarse cuando algo no le agradaba.

-¿Y?...

-"Y"… ¿Qué?- Ella hizo un mohín, se cruzo de brazos y camino de un lado a otro –Vamos ness, tranquila

-¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila? En primer lugar, no se que hacemos aquí, y en segundo, no se que trama Alice!!

Me mareo tanto su ida y vuelta de un lado a otro. La tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi, la mire a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo, solo que estos mostraban un poco de enojo.

-¿Realmente lo quieres saber?

-Por supuesto que si, se supone que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros dos. Soy tu impronta y tu me lo dijiste una vez, que no debíamos ocultarnos nada…

Oh!! Golpe bajo, era cierto; yo no podía ocultarle nada, y ella tampoco podía ocultarme nada. Mi pequeña era lista, siempre lo ah sido.

Tome su mentón con mi mano y levante su rostro, la mire con dulzura; la expresión de su rostro había cambiado. Lentamente me acerque para besarla, y ahí comenzó todo.

**POV Renesmee**

No había comprendido hasta ese momento el porque Alice le prohibió a Jake tocarme, el mal humor de Rosalie, la ausencia de papa con los demás hombres y varias cosas mas.

Todo había sido planeado, incluso Jake que sabía un poco más, me lo había ocultado. Ahora todo eso no me importaba, yo era feliz con el y con toda mi familia por el sacrificio que habían hecho.

Me desperté, el calor del cuerpo de Jacob con el mió era tan diferente ahora, éramos una sola persona, un solo ser.

Su aroma me llenaba, sus cálidos brazos me envolvían en la más grande felicidad que jamás pude haber imaginado; ahora yo era de el, como siempre lo había sido, desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, hasta ahora.

-Buenos días- Sabía que estaba despierto, lo presentí.

-Buenos días mi bella durmiente

Ambos nos sonreímos, había dejado mis problemas atrás; todo se había ido esa noche, sabía que podía ser feliz con Jacob, aun con el oscuro pasado que tuviera mi familia… ellos siempre estarían en mi corazón.

Tardamos varias horas en levantarnos, al menos hasta el momento en que pensé en mi familia de nuevo. Debíamos volver, eso no molesto a Jacob; así que dejamos el hotel tranquilamente.

Al llegar a casa pude escuchar un gran tumulto dentro, aunque de pronto todo había quedado en silencio. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba mi papa, y el resto de mi familia detrás de el.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Tenemos que decirles algo, es de suma importancia…

Jacob y yo nos miramos, borre todo recuerdo de la noche pasada y entre a la casa, al igual que Jacob.

Una vez dentro, me di cuenta de que no solo era mi familia vampiro, si no también los miembros de la manada.

-Nessie, Jacob… Alice tuvo una visión… sobre los vulturi

Me quede petrificada en mi lugar, no podía pensar, no sabía que decir. Jacob se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano, tampoco producía imágenes claras, solo borrones.

-Y… ¿Qué fue lo que vio?- Pregunto Jacob mientras intentaba tranquilizarme y hacerme reaccionar.

-Se adelantaron, parece que el disturbio que tenían en otra región se termino antes de lo debido, estarán aquí antes de lo previsto…

-Eso nos deja en…- Logré articular esas palabras, pero muy en mi mente, estaba perdida

-Seis día más- Contesto mi padre serio, abrazado de mi madre.

Sentí mi mundo caerse. Ellos venían antes de lo previsto, y yo ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo suficiente para estar bien con mi familia.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, aquí lo más importante eres tu hija- Mi padre había leído mi mente, reaccione y le mire; el me sonrió y me abrió sus brazos.

-Papa- Salí corriendo hacia el, su pétreo cuerpo no me importaba. Me deje caer en sus brazos, en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos –Te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero hija

Me quede abrazada a mi padre, pero la voz de Sam hablando con Jacob me regreso a la realidad.

Mire a ambos, estos parecían entenderse en el más mínimo susurro, obviamente mi padre sabía todo lo que ellos hablaban; un seco gruñido proveniente del pecho de mi padre me lo confirmo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Jacob, Sam, tenemos que hablar… a solas…- Mi padre se separo de mi, mamá se acercó a mi y me abrazo.

Vi como Sam y Jake salían detrás de mi padre ¿A dónde? No lo se, pero Seth se acerco a mi, me abrió sus brazos y corrí hacia el.

-Tranquila Nessie, ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Abrace a Seth como nunca, el comprendía de pies a cabeza todo lo que yo sentía en este tipo de situaciones; todo por pasar la mayoría de su tiempo con Jacob y conmigo cuando yo llegue a la manada.

-Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para ayudar- Escuche la voz de Paul a lo lejos –Les traigo ganas desde la última vez que nos vimos en Forks…

-Si, Sam y Jacob han de estar planeando algo para que no haya ninguna baja- Embry se escuchaba tan entusiasta como Paul, me era difícil sonreír en ese momento, pero realmente adoraba a esos dos.

-Gracias chicos…

-Chicos, ¿quieres comer?- Pregunto esme, era una pregunta dirigida a los lobos.

-Claro!

Paul, embry, Quil, Jared y Seth salieron disparados hacia la cocina. Era demasiado tranquilizante para mi tener a los lobos cerca, eran tan despreocupados algunas veces que la tensión en mi se reducía, tal vez en Jasper igual, pero en menor cantidad.

-Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian en momentos así- Comentó Kate caminando hacia mi –Emily no les dio de desayunar esta mañana, Jason consume todo su tiempo…

-Supongo que esta algo agotada

-Así es, Leah huye y yo ayudo en lo que puedo. Intento reemplazarla lo más que puedo en algunas cosas, pero necesito más práctica con mi pequeño hermano…

Sonreí ante el comentario de Kate, ella siempre se esforzaba al máximo en todo lo que hacía. Ahora que ella pertenecía a una familia y había pasado a manos de Sam y Emily, era una persona totalmente diferente.

-Supongo que… no tiene caso pensar en cosas peores por el momento

-Opino lo mismo…

Siguiendo los consejos de Kate, mi conciencia; encendí el wii y tome los controles de mando para jugar.

-Vamos nessie, ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme fuera del juego?

Comenzamos a jugar con Emmett a la cabeza, Kate logró sobrepasarle y sacarlo del juego. Me sentía mucho más despejada, pero me interesaba más que mi padre regresara, al igual que Jacob y Sam.

Paul y los demás se fueron rolando los controles de Wii conforme eran derrotados, incluso yo tuve que pasar el control.

La puerta de casa de abrió, vi entrar a Jacob. No lo soporte y salte el sillón como si nada para ir a los brazos de mi lobo.

-Vamos pequeña… solo me fui por un par de horas!

-Un par de horas que fueron demasiado largas para mí

Sam y mi padre aun no llegaban, me preocupe en ese momento; aunque, tratándose de sam… sabía que tenía algo que hablar con mi padre.

La manada decidió irse, con ellos se fue mi tranquilidad. Sabía que estaba segura en brazos de Jacob, pero… la preocupación era demasiada.

-¿Están asustados?

-No, se lo están tomando todo bien. Sam cree que la adrenalina por la pelea de Paul y Embry ayuda a los demás a tener confianza

Me alegraba saber eso de los lobos, pero realmente la del miedo y paranoica era yo. Mi familia intentaría hacerme feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, así que intentaría disfrutar cada momento con ellos.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? Bueno, ya no digo nada de los reviews. Me va mal!! xD _

_Realmente parece que la historia salio demasiado corta para como realmente había pensado que sería; realmente no me importa, ya que soy de marcha larga y muchas ideas, asi que pensare en muchas cosas para el futuro de estos dos._

_Gracias por leer, dejen un review y me haran muy feliz =) _


	12. Antes de la Tormenta

_Que tal, sí, lo sé, lo se… yo sé que pasaron algunos añitos pero aquí estoy. Nuevamente escribiendo esta historia solo para terminar con lo que ya tenía pendiente. _

_Lamento si muchos se quedaron picados pero espero les gusten estos dos últimos capítulos con los que pienso finalizar la historia. _

_Cualquier duda, queja sugerencia y demás, dejen su review =) _

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo algunos son de mi autoría. _

* * *

La noticia que Alice nos había dado apenas iniciando el día me destrozo por completo. Las dos semanas de tiempo que teníamos se habían ido por el desagüe literalmente, los Vulturi venían hacia nosotros en estos momentos y nada había que pudiéramos hacer.

Pase los siguientes dos días en mi habitación en compañía de Jacob, a excepción de las veces en que tenía que visitar a la manada y mis padres lo reemplazaban; aprovechando el momento para consentirme. Todo esto provoco que aquella noche fuera olvidada por completo.

La tercer noche antes de que toda mi familia se dispersara volví a soñar, pero esta vez no fueron esos tiernos bebes que tanto me hacían pensar día con día en la posibilidad de tener una familia con Jacob; los bebes se habían convertido en niños de unos cinco años aproximadamente, correteaban por el jardín de una casa que desconocí por completo, Jacob jugaba con ellos y Alice aparecía de un momento a otro con ropa nueva para ambos.

Pensé entonces que Alice siempre sería una pesadilla para la familia en cuanto a moda se tratase. Pero lo cierto era que no podríamos vivir sin ella, lo que me hizo recordar la batalla anterior, cuando Alice se había marchado en busca de pruebas viables para asegurar y confirmar que yo no era un peligro para el mundo vampírico.

Entonces pude ver algo que jamás imagine ver, Rosalie llevaba en sus brazos algo envuelto en una cobijita azul y, entregándosela a Jacob sonrió. Era una escena muy hermosa, y deseaba que nunca terminara, pero algo me despertó. Ese ruidoso despertador había interrumpido mi sueño, que aunque esta vez no fuera algo malo, pude disfrutar el ver como hubiera sido mi familia si la pudiera tener.

-Buenos días Ness…

Besé la frente de Jacob, estaba tan cansado por la rondas nocturnas de los últimos días que decidí dejarlo descansar. Salí de la cama y tomé del armario un fino vestido de seda azul turquesa que Alice me había comprado hacía apenas unos días, intentaría complacerla una vez en la vida antes de que no pudiera verme con algo de su propio estilo.

-No tienes que ponértelo si no quieres…

-Me asustaste papa- Mi padre había entrado sin permiso a la habitación, pero sin duda estaba leyendo mis pensamientos. No pude evitar agachar la cabeza y observar con parsimonia el vestido –Quisiera… complacerla solo una vez…

Mi padre sonrió, me dio un "cálido" abrazo y estrecho mi hombro. Se acercó al área de zapatos y eligió unos de tacón bajo en tono blanco. Él adoraba esos zapatos desde el día en que los compré, así que sin pensarlo, tomó de mi peinador unas pulseras de oro blanco y las dejo sobre el mismo.

-Entonces que sea un paquete doble…

Abrace a papa, esas también eran sus favoritas y más por el hecho de que se las había regalado a mi madre hace dos años y ella, por ser cumpleaños de ambas, me las otorgó a mí.

Así que con la ropa más que seleccionada, me dirigí a tomar una ducha. Sentí cierta nostalgia al entrar, el enorme espejo detrás de la puerta siempre me hacía ver mi figura en el antes y después de bañarme, no me preocupe por mi aspecto matinal, así que retire la ropa y abrí las llaves de la regadera.

Cuando termine, observé mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo y fue entonces que pude notar lo que había sentido minutos antes de salir de la regadera. De perfil, podía ver mi vientre abultado en la parte baja del mismo, al tocarlo simplemente sentí una temperatura poco habitual y más que nada, el endurecimiento del mismo.

Había bloqueado todos mis pensamientos, seguí inspeccionando el área abdominal y era verdad que ese pequeño bulto no estaba allí el día anterior. Decidí entonces acudir a Carlisle, el seguía en el hospital así que no era difícil localizarlo. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí de la habitación.

-Ness ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿No vas a comer nada?

Me detuve como estatua al pasar la puerta de la cocina, Esme estaba ahí de pie con el desayuno listo para mí. Me gire con la misma expresión de "la regué" que había puesto al momento de detenerme en seco y la mire…

-Lo siento Esme, pero olvide que tengo algo que hacer… lo comeré cuando regrese…

Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla para que no se sintiera mal, mis padres y los demás se habían ido de caza, así que solo estaban ella y Carlisle en casa hasta nuevo aviso de esa misma tarde. Me apresuré a subir al bettle, sólo en la gran cochera, tomé aire y lo eche a andar.

Una vez estuve fuera de la casa encendí la radio y tarareando las canciones me despeje que lo que me esperaba al día siguiente. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento del hospital, intente que este estuviera en la sombra más recóndita del lugar, y así, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a la recepción.

-Señorita, busco al doctor Carlisle Cullen

La recepcionista, una mujer regordeta de apariencia joven alzó la mirada del monitor de la computadora y me miró. Me inspecciono un poco y luego volvió su atención al monitor.

-¿Quién le busca?

-Reneesme… soy Reneesme Carlie Cullen- Debía decir mi nombre con mi apellido o si no esta mujer jamás me dejaría entrar.

-¿Parentesco?

Pfff, esta mujer quería demasiada información, por suerte mi abuelito siempre me dijo que si necesitaba algo de urgencia, solo dijera que era su hija ya que no pasaría como su nieta en ese lugar.

-Soy su hija menor- Con la lentitud de una tortuga y el cerebro de una rata, la recepcionista tomó el teléfono y marcó un número, sin embargo, al poco tiempo lo colgó -¿Y bien?

-Al parecer el doctor Carlisle no se encuentra en su oficina, así que si gusta esperarlo puede ir a la sala de espera…

-Señorita, discúlpame que me atreva a decirlo pero… es de suma importancia que vea a mi padre en estos momentos, si no puede localizarlo, yo misma iré pasillo por pasillo a buscarlo ¿Me entendió?

La recepcionista se había quedado atónita a mis palabras, después de todo había levantado un octavo mi voz y sonaba como si de un canto celestial se tratase, o al menos eso era lo que decía mi padre cuando le gritaba.

La regordeta mujer se acercó a un micrófono y activándolo hizo sonar su voz por los altavoces llamando a mi querido abuelo, quien no tardo ni dos minutos en aparecer frente a la recepción.

-Gracias por llamarme Magda…

-Tiene una hija muy educada doctor Carlisle, con una voz muy hermosa

Fue lo único que la mujer alcanzó a decir antes de que nosotros desapareciéramos por el pasillo en dirección a su consultorio.

-Perdona que no haya estado aquí cuando me llamaron, estaba atendiendo un asunto importante y… bueno… ¿Qué sucede Nessie?

-Carlisle yo, quisiera que vieras esto antes de tener que decírselo a alguien más- Mi abuelo había arqueado una ceja, ciertamente no había comprendido a lo que me refería, pero una vez pegué el vestido de seda a mi cuerpo comprendió lo que pasaba –Dime que no es lo que yo creo que estoy pensando…

Con cautela y curiosidad, Carlisle se acercó a mí tocando con extrema suavidad mi vientre abultado. Tomando su estetoscopio y colocándolo en mi abdomen escucho con atención algo que tal vez yo no podía escuchar, alzó su mirada con ojos sorprendidos y se puso en pie.

-Bueno…- Dudo, eso no era normal en mi abuelo. Se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio y yo retome asiento. Antes de hablar pensó muy bien sus palabras y soltando un suspiro prosiguió… -yo te puedo asegurar una cosa, más no sé si es lo que tú estabas pensando, pero en efecto, estas embarazada…

Intentaba asimilarlo, era cierto que era algo que yo podía sentir, era el destino después de todo. Mi sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, sin embargo, muy en mi interior pensaba en las posibilidades de sobrevivir al día siguiente.

-Bella y Edward deben saberlo Nessie, no puedes ocultárselo- Había dicho mi abuelo al ver que intentaba encajar las piezas de mi rompecabezas –Ellos harán cualquier cosa para protegerte, incluso Jacob…

-¿Cómo hacerlo cuando estamos a punto de morir todos?

-Nadie morirá, no habrá una guerra contra los Vulturis, encontraremos la manera de frenarlos… al igual que la última vez…

Ambos estábamos pensando, debía haber alguna manera de que el clan sobreviviera sin herir a ninguno de los lobos. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si Rick y los demás se enteraran? Ellos tomarían esa desventaja a su favor y querrían acabar con Jacob y conmigo también. No había una escapatoria posible a los pros y contras esta vez.

-Volveré a casa, ya se me ocurrirá algo…

Salí del consultorio de mi abuelo, pase por la recepción y me despedí de Magda con una sonrisa. Al subir a mi auto sentí una vibra de energía recorrer mi cuerpo, si tenía que huir, lo haría por mi futuro y el de mis hijos.

Conduje de vuelta a casa, había puesto un CD de edición limitada que Rosalie me regaló el año pasado en navidad. Adoraba ese disco y si podía me lo llevaría conmigo hasta el fin del mundo, me hubiera gustado mucho que a Jacob también le gustara, ya que por ser solo un regalo de Rosalie, él lo detestaba.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde y el auto de Rosalie y el de mi padre estaban ya en el garaje. No bloquee mis pensamientos, deje que mi padre los leyera y que se acercará a mí aun estando yo en el auto.

-Ness…- Dijo su dulce voz al momento de acercarse a mí, abrió la puerta del auto y ayudo a bajar del mismo para abrazarme –Todo estará bien, tú y ese bebe estarán bien…

-Lo se papá, lo sé…

Las cosas habían tomado otro rumbo, ahora todos querían proteger a este pequeño que aún no nacía, Jacob estaba fuera de casa, así que no se lo diría aun. Pero el resto de la familia terminó enterándose por boca de papá. Mamá se había unido a mí en la habitación hasta que Jacob llegó a casa al anochecer.

-Perdón por dejarte solo en casa- Le dije mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a la orilla de la cama -¿Descansaste?

-Sí, cuando desperté era casi la una de la tarde así que me bañe y fui a casa de sam a planear una estrategia- No se veía muy animado, pero no sabía si debía preguntarle o no –Sucede que Sam decidió enviara a Emily y Jason a casa, esta mañana partieron directo a Forks

¡Maldición! Nuevamente le había transmitido mis pensamientos, pero entonces decidí que era el momento de hacerle saber la verdad. Me acerqué a él, y con mi mano sobre su mejilla le transmití los hechos desde esta mañana hasta la conversación que mantuve con Carlisle, aunque no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de Magda cuando me escuchó gritar.

Una sonrisa picarona se posó en su cara, me miraba con suspicacia y entonces se puso en pie.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Estás totalmente segura?

-¿No confías en Carlisle?- Contradije su pregunta, yo confiaba en el doctor con más años de experiencia y aquel que me había visto crecer mes con mes –O acaso es que no estas feliz de saber que vas a ser padre…

El me levantó en el aire con sus brazos y luego me estrecho en su pecho, me abrazaba con delicadeza y cuando mis tocaron el suelo, su mano se había posado en ese pequeño bulto bajo el suave vestido de seda.

-Te amo Nessie, no importa lo que pase el día de mañana… estaremos juntos…

-Yo también te amo Jacob…

Ese sería el último día que había pasado con mi familia, todos estaban felices de que un nuevo miembro llegaba a la familia, pero eso acabaría al medio día del día siguiente…


End file.
